The Archstone Clinton
by Miss-HL
Summary: Castle and Beckett are undercover on a tricky case.A case that lands them staying together in an apartment at the Archstone Clinton and makes them deal with everything between them.Takes off a bit after S3 final
1. Chapter 1

**(Here is the first chapter of the new story that I have been working on. I hope you all enjoy it. I'll be making steady chapter updates over the next few weeks. I've given it the rating T because it will eventually turn that way and possibly more. **

**I really hope you enjoy it. Tell me what you think please. **

**H.)**

Beckett sat at her desk looking around the precinct but not looking at anything in particular when Castle handed her a coffee.

"Thanks." Beckett said not looking at Castle.

"You all right?" Castle asking taking a seat in his chair next to her desk.

"Yeah just over desk duty." Beckett answered looking down at her hot coffee.

Castle watched Beckett as she gazed into the coffee mug he had just handed her.

"You know she has every right to put you on desk duty until you're healed." Castle hated being the bad cop towards Beckett but he wanted her to understand.

Beckett didn't dare look at Castle. She knew he was right but hearing it, made it sound so much worse. She just wanted to move on, move past the shooting and carry on with her life.

"Beckett…" Castle was waiting for some kind of response from Beckett. He hadn't said much about the shooting because he could tell it upset Beckett but he was worried that she was burying it under everything else and it would surface at the wrong time.

"I don't need another lecture, Castle." Her answer was short and sharp.

Castle knew not to push any further.

-x-

"Yo Beckett, we got something." Esposito said heading into the conference room with Ryan following him, holding a box of files.

Beckett stood and walked past Castle, towards the conference room. Castle didn't get up but stared at the coffee she left on her desk. She hadn't even taken a sip and had left it behind. Castle shook his head and took a deep breath.

"I might sit this one out." Castle stood in the doorway and watched them all look up at him. Beckett's eyes widened. _He's never wanted to sit out a case. _She thought and then regretted her tone in the earlier conversation.

"Actually Mr. Castle we might need your help on this one." Captain Gates walked into the room holding a file in her hands."Last night there was a murder in the Upper West Side. A woman was found poisoned in an alleyway and we know who the killer is."

"I'm sorry but why do we need Castle here, if you already know who the killer is." Beckett said, her eyes staring down Gates'

"Because it's not as easy as bringing her in and charging her with the murder. This cases goes back six years. Detective Ryan, would you?" Gates signaled to Ryan who had another file in his hands.

"The Archstone Clinton apartment building is owned by Mr. and Mrs. Perry. They are two very wealthy investors from Texas who moved to New York City a little over six years ago. Since then bodies have been showing up relating back to the apartments and back to the Perry's but they have a large group of lawyers and rock solid alibis for every murder. A police officer from the 37th was gunned down last week and in the initial sweep of his financials, they found a bunch of payments from an account linked back to the Archstone Clinton." Ryan said looking from Castle to Beckett. "It is rumored they deal in high class drug deals with wealthy New York companies as well as human trafficking. But no one has been able to touch them"

"I don't know them." Castle added thinking that Gates wanted him there in case they may have run into each other at a party or charity event.

"I know you don't. That is the point." Gates added flicking through a new file and handing Castle a piece of paper.

"I'm sorry but am I missing something?" Beckett stood up.

"You're going undercover." Gates looked at Beckett and smiled. "You want to get back into the field. Well here you go." She handed Beckett the same piece of paper.

Beckett read over the proposal quickly and looked back up. Ryan and Esposito were hiding their grins and Castle was still reading, even though it was clear by the look on his face that he had finished it.

"I'm sorry but…" Beckett began to say before Gates cut her off.

"Detective Beckett you asked me to put you back out there. This is a step towards that." Gates voice was so stern.

"What if they have read the Ledger or Cosmopolitan? They'll know I'm a cop, my cover will be blown." Beckett asked.

"That is your cover. Hopefully they have read it, and hopefully they know you got shot. You can spin it on the angle that the Station is not allowing you back into the field and you need some work." Gates replied.

"And what is Castle suppose to be?"

"Well, that depends on the two of you. It would work better if you acted like you were a couple. A rogue cop and a man with very wealthy potential clients is a killer couple duo, in saying that, it is completely up to you." Gates said without hesitation.

Beckett knew this was a step in the right direction for her to show she was ready to get back out into the field and it was good that Gates was letting Castle in on a case, but it seemed so wrong at the same time.

"Unless Mr. Castle has prior commitments with his family or book, you two will move into your new apartment this afternoon." Gates smiled and looked to Castle who simply shrugged his shoulders. She nodded at Ryan and Esposito and left.

The gang stood around staring at each other, no one really knowing what to say.

"Castle, you don't have to do this. It's a lot to ask for." Beckett tried to get Castle out of it.

"Wouldn't work as well without Castle there though." Esposito said trying to contain the laughter in his voice. Beckett frowned at him and he quickly regained a serious face.

"Plus with a cops salary, you wouldn't be able to afford this place." Ryan handed Beckett the apartment brochure. "I believe your new apartment is listed under option three."

Castle looked over Beckett's shoulder and they both looked up at the same time.

"One bedroom?" Beckett asked in a horrified tone. "What?"

Esposito and Ryan both smiled. "It's all they had available, it's a popular place." Ryan said.

"I better get home and tell Alexis and Mother about this then. What time are we heading over?" Castle asked not wanting to smile.

"Five, we've got movers there now arranging some furniture for you and the essentials. Just bring a bag with some clothes." Ryan handed Castle the address and smiled.

"See you at five then." Castle said and left without another word.

"You have to be kidding me right?" Beckett said throwing the brochure at Ryan, when she knew Castle was safely inside the elevator.

"What? It's a case. You should be happy you're getting back into the field." Esposito was leaning back on the chair, his arms behind his head and was smiling.

"In the field? Seriously, I'm playing house with Castle. There better be a pullout couch being delivered or I'm never speaking to the two of you again." Beckett wasn't angry, she knew this would be a big break if they could crack this case but the entire thing seemed so insane and out of control.

"It'll be good for the both of you and Gates is actually letting Castle in on a case, which is big and you know it." Ryan knew he had won the argument when Beckett said she was going to check the details of the body with Lanie.

-x-

"Lanie, come on, you can't tell me this is normal?"

"You two were never normal." Lanie said not looking up at Beckett.

Beckett sighed and looked at the ground. Lanie looked up.

"The Captain died and you almost stood up there with him." Lanie pointed towards the roof signaling heaven."Then we got you back but we all know that things have changed. Castle and you, I don't know what you are but maybe, this will be good. It will give you time to figure it out."

Beckett knew Lanie was right, she always was but she didn't want to give into it.

"Having time to figure things out is different to being forced to live in the same apartment as him."

"You could have said no." Lanie looked up at Beckett and smiled."Come on, you know you want to."

Beckett rolled her eyes but didn't deny it.

"Have you heard from Josh at all?" Lanie asked changing the subject.

Beckett shook her head."Not since he told me he had landed in Haiti. I still feel awful that I put him through that." Beckett said regretfully.

"I think he knew he had lost the fight when we saw Castle in the waiting room. It was all over his face."

Beckett leaned against the wall. She really like Josh but he wasn't the one she wanted to see when she woke up from surgery.

"That is odd." Lanie exclaimed reading over a report.

"What is?" Beckett asked walking back towards the body on the slab.

"I just got the toxic screen back from our Jane Doe here, apart from the poison that killed her, she had no drugs in her system at all."

"How do we know she is connected to the drug circle then? She could have just lived or worked in the building." Beckett asked,

"I found trace amounts of heroin in her hair and under her fingernails. She may have been a carrier for them and got in too deep. I'll know more when I open her up and hopefully find something to tie her to the Perry's." Lanie put the report down."You better get packing."

-x-

"I'm here to pick up a key for a new apartment. Apartment 1216." Beckett told the greying man at the front desk at the Archstone Clinton.

"Ah, Kate Beckett. Yes, Mr. Castle said you would be coming to get it. Big step."

"Excuse me?" Beckett asked, slightly confused.

"Moving into a new apartment with your boyfriend." The man looked up at Beckett.

"Oh yes, big step indeed." Beckett smiled. Hearing someone use the word boyfriend in a sentence about Castle made her stomach somersault.

"Here you go. Have a wonderful night."

Beckett took the key and smiled. _I'm not sure if I would call it wonderful. _

She didn't know whether to knock or just use the key when she arrived at the door. She took a deep breath and turned the key.

"Beckett, there you are." Ryan said as Beckett walked in.

Ryan, Esposito and Castle were all siting in the lounge having a beer. Neither Ryan or Esposito had their gun or their badges on them, which was a strange sight.

"Isn't it nice?" Ryan asked, as Beckett was looking around the apartment.

"Yeah, sure." Beckett replied. It was a modest size, was filled with nice furniture and was warm. She couldn't exactly complain, she had lived in worse.

"Bedroom and bathroom is through there." Esposito pointed out to Beckett, taking another swig of his beer.

Beckett put her bag down on the floor in the bedroom and stared at the giant bed. _How the heck are we going to work that one out? _


	2. Chapter 2

She was in the bathroom when she heard the front door close.

"Ryan and Esposito left?" She asked walking into the room.

"Yeah, they have to head back to the precinct to check on a few things and sort out a building tracker for the Perry's." Castle was picking up the empty bottles.

"Oh, What did Martha and Alexis say about all of this?" Beckett asked, handing Castle another empty bottle.

"Alexis is in Hamptons all week with a bunch of her friends and Mother was more than thrilled to get the loft to herself." Castle smiled at Beckett.

Beckett sat down on the window seat, still watching Castle, who was opening all the draws and cupboards in the kitchen and then the living room. He was like a 12 year old touching everything.

Castle stood and put his hands on his hips and sighed.

"The apartment not big enough Castle?" Beckett slid in a dig about Castle's loft without taking her eyes of the view outside.

"Funny." Castle was smiling. "There is nothing to do." He expressed by rocking back and forth on his feet.

Beckett sighed. _This is going to be a long case. _She thought. "Read a book." She said pointing to the pile of books on the side table, she knew would have been Ryan's touch.

Castle picked up the book on the top of the pile and flicked through the first few pages and then closed the book and put it down on the table. Beckett could feel eyes on her so she turned to Castle.

"What?" She asked, her eyes meeting his.

"I'm bored." He exclaimed not taking his eyes of Beckett's.

"Do something then." Beckett said looking back out the window.

"I'm going to go and get some DVDs and food. You want to come?" He asked picking up his coat and keys.

Beckett sighed and nodded. _Maybe a walk will be good._

-x-

Beckett followed Castle down the isles of the DVD store without really looking at anything. Castle stopped every now and again and muttered under his breath maybes on possible movie choices. Beckett took another step back when she didn't realize he had stopped and almost walked into him. She was more tired than she was letting on but she knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. Sleep was beginning to become a seldom occurrence for Beckett since the shooting. When her body finally gave into sleep, she would have strange dreams about the airport hanger and would see the Captain's face and wake herself up so she wouldn't have to see it anymore. She would spend the rest of the night staring at the ceiling without thinking.

"How about _Lost in Translation_?" Castle asked browsing the isles at the store. "Beckett?" Castle asked.

"What? Sorry." Beckett looked up at Castle, she had been transfixed on a bright colored case for a good five minutes.

"_Lost in Translation?_" Castle asked again but Beckett screwed up her nose. She didn't feel like anything she had to think about.

"We could get a girly movie if you want?" Castle asked picking up the latest Hollywood love story and showing Beckett.

"Or we could get this?" Beckett handed Castle the DVD case for _Shawshank Redemption._

"Classic choice, Detective Beckett. We need to decide on dinner now."

-x-

They were walking through the lobby of their new apartment when Mrs. Perry walked out of the elevator. Castle was holding the bags containing their dinner and the DVD's and without hesitation took Beckett's hand in his. Beckett looked up at Castle in confusion.

"Good evening." Mrs. Perry said walking over to the couple.

Beckett now understood the need for them to be holding hands.

"Hello." Castle said to her as he held Beckett's hand tight.

"I believe you are the new residents of 1216? I'm Gillian Perry. My husband and I own this building." She asked looking from Castle to Beckett and then looking down at the bag.

Castle extended his right hand and shook it gently. Without a thought Castle took Beckett's hand in his again.

"Very nice to meet you." Castle said in a dashing tone.

"Likewise. We must have you over for dinner so you can meet the neighbors."

"That would be lovely." Beckett responded.

"Well not tonight obviously."Gillian Perry pointed to the bag Castle was holding."Big night in for your first night?"She asked.

"This one is tired from all the moving. Watching a movie and getting her off to bed I think." Castle was looking at Beckett, who smiled.

_So he did notice how tired I am. _

"Well, you two have a splendid evening."Perry said putting her scarf over the shoulder of her white fur coat.

"We will." Castle said back, pulling Beckett into the elevator still clutching her hand.

It wasn't until they reached level nine that they broke away from their embrace. Neither of them said a word until Castle opened the door to the apartment.

"That lady gives me the creepers." Castle said putting the food down on the bench. Beckett just nodded. "You don't have to stay up Beckett, I can do the watch out tonight."

"This isn't a steak out Castle. We're undercover, we are supposed to blend in, not sit in the lobby waiting for her to get home and radioing in the Precinct. Plus Ryan and Esposito will already know that she's on the move. One of our guys is in the lobby." Beckett was getting forks from the drawer.

"There was a guy….what? Who?" Castle sounded gutted that he had missed the other detective.

"Egan, he's from the 22nd. He was standing in the pale blue shirt just by the door." Beckett extended Castle's Chinese to him with a fork sticking out the top and smiled. "Don't worry Castle. If you didn't see him then she wouldn't have either."

"But I thought my detective skills were better than that. I feel cheated."

Beckett just laughed at Castle and rolled her eyes. "I'm going to get changed. Get the movie ready."

"Detective Beckett in her casuals, Oh this is exciting."

-x-

Beckett woke suddenly and reached for her gun. The place wasn't familiar and she couldn't remember falling asleep. She saw Castle's jacket strewn across the end of the bed and realized where she was. She got up and walked across to the door. She could see Castle was still up, his head resting in his hand watching late night infomercials.

"Castle..." She said quietly opening the door.

Castle looked over his shoulder at Beckett, who was rubbing her sleepy eyes. Her hair messy but still perfect.

"What are you doing up?" He asked, his voice quieter than usual.

Beckett sat down next to Castle on the couch and he pulled the blanket over her legs. Beckett noticed that he had changed into sweat pants and a t shirt.

"Woke up. I can't remember falling asleep." Beckett said looking over at the TV.

Castle smiled. "You fell asleep around the time Andy played opera music over the loud speaker."

"I pick the movie and can't even watch all of it." Beckett's voice was quiet and she wasn't looking at Castle. "Did you take me to.."

Castle cut her off. "You fell asleep on my shoulder, when I realized there was no chance of you waking up, I carried you to bed."

Beckett went a slight shade of red and Castle smiled. "It was adorable."

Beckett looked up at Castle and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I bet. You should go get some sleep." Beckett looked into the bedroom and then back at Castle. "I wont be able to get anymore for a while."

"I'm fine on the couch honestly." Castle patted the couch and stretched out. Ryan had broken the promise, it wasn't even a fold out bed.

"Honestly Castle, go and get some sleep." Beckett picked up the remote and changed the channel to the food network.

"I don't want to leave you out here." Castle said watching Beckett playing with the remote in her hands. "We could share? It's a big bed."

Beckett looked at Castle and raised her eyebrows.

"No, I'm serious. We're here for however long it takes to crack this case and we need to be well rested." Castle's voice changed into more of a serious tone.

"Just go to sleep Castle." Beckett replied without hesitation.

"Fine. But if you get tired, please come to bed. No funny business I swear."

_come to bed. come to bed. come to bed. _Beckett's heart was racing.

"Kate, did you hear me?" Castle sat on the edge of the couch.

"Yes, go to bed." Beckett was flipping through the channels for something to do.

-x-

It was well after 3am when Beckett could barely keep her eyes open. She stretched out on the couch but couldn't get comfortable. She put her hands over her face to try and hide from herself what she was thinking.

_I am not going and getting into bed with Castle. _

She stood up and paced around the room with her hand on her forehead. She was tired and she agreed with Castle, they did need a good nights sleep but this was absurd.

Beckett peaked through the door, Castle was sound asleep on one side of the bed. She tiptoed into the room trying not to make a sound. She sat down on the edge of the bed and piled down the covers.

"Giving in then, Beckett?"

Beckett jumped and looked over her shoulder at Castle who was smiling.

"I thought you were asleep, you gave me a fright." Beckett didn't move the blankets any further down.

"I sleep a little lighter since…." Castle didn't need to finish the sentence, he knew Beckett understood what he was talking about.

She looked out the window. Neither of them had bothered to close the curtains, the light was shining through. She thought about when she first moved into the city and she would leave her curtains open so she could lay in bed and watch all the lights.

"I don't sleep much." Beckett said, revealing something to Castle she hadn't told anyone else.

Castle rested his head on his hands, not taking his eyes off Beckett.

"I think about you at night. It worries me you're so far away." Castle's statement kind of shocked Beckett. She knew there were feelings between them but this was the first time, they had talked about them without one of their lives in danger.

"I'm fine." She lied.

"Clearly you're not and that's ok, just don't shut me out."

Beckett looked at Castle. His eyes were so truthful and she nodded.

"Get in." Castle pulled the blankets right down and Beckett didn't bother to argue.

This was the closest they had been since she was shot. She could feel his breath on her neck, it gave her a comforting feeling. She felt Castle stretch out his arm and put it on her hip.

"You said no funny business." Beckett said in a mocking tone.

"I just need to feel that you're safe." Castle's voice was rugged and faint but Beckett heard every word.

His hand moved down and rested on her stomach, he gently pulled her closer so that her body was next to his. His arm was tightly wrapped around her waist.

Beckett did feel safe, safer then she had felt since before the shooting. She smiled and closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note: Thank you to the people who reviewed/subscribed to the story so far. It means so much. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle. I wish I did though.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three.<p>

When Beckett woke she didn't open her eyes, she could feel someone drawing circles gently on the small of her back. They were going anti-clockwise over her bare skin. She wasn't startled but it stopped when she could feel the finger circle over goose bumps.

"Beckett?" Castle asked quietly. His voice sounded so close.

Beckett let out her breath that she didn't realize she was keeping in. She opened her eyes slowly, looking up at Castle. His hair was messy but she liked it like that. He had faint stubble that she wanted to turn her fingers over…

"Beckett?" Castle asked again, his hand still on her bare back, under her shirt.

"Yeah…." She replied, her voice scratchy.

"I was going to get up and make breakfast but you seem to have a hold on me."

_Hold on me? You're the one with your hand under my shirt. _Beckett thought.

"What?" she asked, after clearing her throat.

"Your hands. I didn't want to wake you though."

Beckett hadn't even realized what her hands were doing until Castle pointed it out. They were tightly holding onto the neck of his shirt, her knuckles almost white. She let her grip go, his shirt rumbled where her hands had been gripping.

"I'm sorry." She said, separating herself from Castle and putting some much needed distance between them. They laid there silently for a moment, Beckett staring at the ceiling and Castle was smiling and watching her over think what had just happened. His arm was still outstretched over her body but she didn't mind. She felt oddly safe with him there, she hadn't slept a full night since the shooting and was grateful that he was there. She would never let him know that though. He slowly moved his hand over her stomach, each one of his fingers lightly brushing her skin, before getting up and sitting on the side of the bed, facing away from her.

"You hungry?" He asked pulling a sweatshirt over his head and turning back to her.

Beckett just nodded, scared to speak in case she couldn't actually form the words.

"Pancakes?" He asked standing and walking towards the door, not looking back at Beckett.

"Sure." She managed to get out.

When he was out of sight she covered her face with her hands, hiding her smile from view.

_What was that? Honestly. _

She breathed in and out, trying to regulate her breathing before getting up.

-x-

When she got out of the shower she could hear laughing and assumed Castle had turned on the TV when she heard Ryan's distinct laugh.

"I bet you and Beckett had a pajama party last night." He said grinning.

"You're just jealous." Beckett said walking into the living area. Esposito nearly choked on a mouthful of pancake. Castle just smiled at Beckett and handed her a plate.

"Any leads?" Beckett asked getting straight into the case, she wasn't in the mood to talk about what happened and what didn't happen with Castle last night with Ryan and Esposito. They already gossiped enough about them without adding this to the mix. She knew full well that she would be getting a call from Lanie later, asking every single detail and that would be hard enough.

Esposito pushed Beckett a file.

"It's Lanie's autopsy file. Our victim is Emilie Hiyla, she died of a lethal injection in-between her toes. We found that CODIS red flagged her as an illegal from France after Lanie identified her though a rod she had in her jaw. She had trace amounts of heroin in her hair and under her fingers but none in her system." Esposito said in-between shoveling pancake into his mouth.

"We looked over her credit history and it doesn't go back more than three years. Her driver's license listed her address as an apartment in TriBeCa, we've got uniforms searching it now. Her only source of income was payments from an overseas account once a month. We've got techs running it down now, but they said the IP address was filtered through different countries so they don't think they can trace it." Ryan had finished his pancakes and was stirring his coffee.

"What did Gates say?" Beckett asked.

"She wants this really bad. Cracking this would give her a gold star from upstairs." Esposito's tone made it clear that he didn't care what she thought but at the same time, he knew she could push him back down to checking dumpsters without hesitation.

"She wants the two of you to get an invite to the charity ball that the Perry's throw each year. It's a lavish and elaborate ball they host each year filled with the white whales that line the Perry's pockets with money. If you're in there, unsuspected, we can start to ID the people in their circle." Ryan added in the same tone Esposito had used.

"Last night in the lobby, she did mention having us over to meet the neighbors soon. We could go and I could charm her into inviting us?" Castle's raised his eyebrows and smiled at Beckett.

Beckett, Esposito and Ryan all laughed.

"What's that?" Beckett asked, changing the question and pointing to boxes sitting by the door.

Esposito answered by putting on a cap that had a moving truck logo on it. "Our cover."

"There is a bunch of DVDs and some more books in the first box. The second one has files on cold cases that could be connected to the Perry's you might want to go over since you're not allowed back at the precinct just yet." Ryan said.

"I'm not allowed back?" Beckett asked, frowning.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Gates wants you to work from here, she's worried that if you get in with them and you show up at the precinct everyday even though you're technically on break, people could be suspicious." Ryan added.

"She really wants this case doesn't she?" Beckett exhaled looking at the boxes and putting her hand to her forehead.

"She also gave us this to give to you." Ryan reluctantly handed Beckett another file and looked at Esposito.

Beckett didn't bother opening the file; she knew what it was by the light blue color of the folder. She sat the file down on the table and walked over to the window.

"We should go and get digging through the Perry's financial history. Call us if you get a fruit basket from your neighbors." Esposito laughed.

"Thanks for breakfast Castle." Ryan said handing Castle his empty plate.

"My pleasure, apologies for not having any honey milk though." Castle said smiling.

Ryan frowned and waved to Beckett, who gave a small wave back to Ryan and then to Esposito.

She turned back to the view out the window when she heard the door close.

-x-

Beckett didn't know how much time had passed when Castle walked back into the living room, showered and shaved. She could smell his cologne as he walked past her to the kitchen. She could see his eyes on the file she had put down on the table. She knew he would be dying to know what it was inside and was wondering how long it would take before he asked her.

"What are we going to do today?" Castle asked loading the dishes into the dishwasher. "We can't exactly have a murder board in here can we?"

Castle was right, it would seem a little out of the ordinary if the Perry's came into their apartment and they were constructing a case against them.

"We could go to the loft and go over a few files there? I need to grab my laptop so I can work on a few Nikki Heat chapters too or Gina will have another fit." Castle stood, watching Beckett looking out the window.

"Good plan." She turned to him and smiled. He was wearing one of his usual suits with an open collared shirt. She looked down at her skinny jeans and plain T-shirt and felt slightly under dressed.

"Ready then?" He asked grabbing the keys off the bench and grabbing files from the box and putting them into his satchel.

_Too late to change now then. _She thought pulling on a jacket.

"Did you want to take that file?" Castle asked pointing towards the lone file sitting on the table.

Beckett shook her head. "It's not about the case."

"Oh." Castle said, his tone sounded worried.

She decided to put him out of his misery now, she was getting soft on him but she didn't feel like torturing him today.

"It's an order from Gates to go see a therapist." She didn't bother looking at Castle; she knew what facial expression he would have.

"Kate." He said quickly and concerned. The feeling she got when he used her first name was ridiculous, it gave her butterflies.

"It's fine, it's mandatory after being wounded in the field." Beckett looked up at Castle, his eyes watching her intently. "Honestly Castle, it is fine." She smiled, reassuring him but failing to reassure herself.

She knew she was lying but she didn't want to think about it just yet. She hated talking to people she didn't know about things that they didn't need to know about.

-x-

The size of Castle's loft always stunned Beckett and she'd only seen half of it. She wondered what the rest of it looked like as she sat down.

"Right, here we go." Castle handed Beckett half a dozen files of cold cases that could be linked back to the Perry's and he sat down next to her with another pile in his hand.

They spent the next hour in silence, occasionally dropping a file into a pile on the ground and grabbing another. Beckett could feel Castle watching her.

"What?" She asked looking up from the file.

"Nothing." Castle answered.

"You're watching me, it's creepy." Beckett half smiled.

"Sorry, you do this thing when you read; when you're really concentrating on something you bite your bottom lip. It's adorable."

Beckett could feel herself going red. Usually she could control her emotions when Castle said things like that, but after last night she didn't know what was happening to her.

"Did I just manage to make you blush Detective?" Castle asked leaning closer to Beckett.

_Crap._

"Here's a case that could be linked to our one." Beckett said thankful of the case in her hands. "I should ring Ryan and let him know."

"Lucky save." Castle leaned back into the chair smiling.

Beckett dialed Ryan's number.

-x-

They had combed through rest of the files and sent the ones that they could connect back to the Perry's back to the 12th. They quick footed it back to the Archstone Clinton when Esposito rung and told them the Perry's were seated in the lobby of the apartment building.

Castle took Beckett's hand when she got out of the taxi and the pair walked inside. His fingers intertwined her fingers like a perfect match.

"Excuse me." They both heard Mrs. Perry say as they casually walked past the pair.

Castle and Beckett turned around and both looked surprised.

"Stanley, this is Richard Castle and his girlfriend Kate who just moved into 1216. Richard and Kate, this is my husband Stanley."

Castle extended his hand to Stanley Perry and he took it. Stanley took Beckett's hand and kissed it and she smiled. He smelt of Southern money.

Gillian handed Beckett an envelope. "It's a small get together we're having tomorrow night, we could love it if you two could make it."

Beckett turned to Castle and smiled. "We would love to."

"Mr. and Mrs. Perry, your car is out front." The doorman said, interrupting the conversation at the perfect place.

"See you tomorrow evening." Stanley said not taking his eyes off Beckett.

-x-

"That old guy has a crush on you." Castle said closing the door and facing Beckett.

Beckett just laughed it off.

"No seriously, he couldn't take his eyes off of you. It was weird." Castle sounded a little enraged about it and this made Beckett happy but confused.

"Why is it so weird? Do you not think people could have a crush on me?" She asked.

"I've seen plenty of people look at you like he did. You're gorgeous but you don't usually see people look at other woman like that when they are married."

_Gorgeous. What? _

"Whatever, Castle." Beckett said opening the kitchen cupboards searching for food. "What do you feel like for dinner?" She asked tiptoeing so she could see the entire contents of the cupboard.

"Your choice." Castle said sitting down on the couch, opening his laptop.

"I could make a pasta bake?" Beckett asked, rummaging through what food was there.

"Sounds great." Castle didn't look up, he was quickly typing on his laptop.

Beckett didn't even notice when Castle got up. He walked into the kitchen after his nose could no longer wait to see what she had come up with. He stood behind her, watching her curling her hair staring at the oven. She went to turn around to get the plates when she hit right into Castle. His hands went to her hips quickly to steady her, but he moved them almost as soon as he had put them there.

"Dinner's ready." She said ignoring what had just happened altogether.

"Smells wonderful." Castle said opening the plate cupboard.

-x-

Beckett's head was getting heavy and she could barely focus on what was playing on TV.

"Go to bed Beckett." Castle said, looking over the top of his laptop.

"Are you coming?" She asked sleepy and without thinking.

_Are you coming? Seriously? Are you coming?_

Castle smiled. "Not just yet, I'm in the middle of a chapter. I will when I finish this though."

Beckett rubbed her eyes and knew she had to give in. "OK. Night." She said getting to her feet.

She climbed into the big bed and pulled the covers up around her. Half of her wanted to wait till Castle came to bed to go to sleep but who knows how long a chapter could take. She closed her eyes and wondered.

She woke a few short hours later, keeping her eyes closed she outstretched her arm slowly towards Castle's side of the bed but felt nothing. She opened her eyes and sat up confused. She climbed out of bed, wondering why Castle wasn't there. She peered through the crack in the door. The living room lights were off, his laptop sat on the coffee table and he was sound asleep on the couch with a blanket draped over him.

She crawled back into bed, not sure about the unsettling feeling she had in her stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: Thanks to everyone who has commented/read/subscribed so far. It snowed today and we had the day off uni so this is what I did. So productive.**

**H**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four.<p>

Beckett was already awake when she heard Castle in the kitchen. She kept her eyes closed tight when she heard Castle open the door into the bedroom. He was quietly opening the drawers and closing them trying not to wake Beckett, who was already wide awake and had been for some time.

"Beckett?" He asked leaning on the bed.

Beckett stayed still, her eyes closed. She wasn't sure why she didn't just pretend to wake up. Castle scribbled something on a piece of paper and left it on the pillow next to her. He sat there for another moment; she could feel him watching her without even having to look.

She felt the weight ease off the bed and then a minute later, the front door close.

She kept her eyes closed another minute, trying to refrain herself from lunging towards the note on the pillow. When she couldn't wait any longer, she opened one eye and stretched her hand across the bed, like she had done the night before. The note came quickly to Beckett's fingers as she sat up to read it.

_'Kate, _

_Have an early morning meeting with Gina and then going to lunch. _

_Can't wait for our date to the Perry's tonight._

_See you at six._

_Rick.'_

Beckett read the letter over and over again, trying to decipher the meanings behind everything he wrote. She fell back on the bed, already not enjoying today. He was spending the day with Gina, the dreaded ex that had already come between the two of them. But was there anything between the two of them now? He'd spent the night on the couch when he knew he could spend the night in the same bed as her.

She grabbed her phone and dialed Lanie's number.

-x-

Beckett waited outside one of Lanie's favorite shops for her friend to arrive. Spending time outside of work and away from the boys with Lanie was a rare occurrence at the moment. Between the bodies piling up in the morgue, Beckett having to catch the bad guy and the time Lanie and Esposito spent together there wasn't much time left over.

"Hey girl." Lanie said walking up behind Beckett.

Beckett smiled and waved. Lanie always looked so radiant, so happy and so enthusiastic, it sometimes it made Beckett feel tired just looking at her.

The two of them walked through the shops door and the smell of expensive clothes and high-end perfume engulfed the two of them.

"Wow." Beckett said as a woman walked past the two of them, she had diamonds on every finger and around her neck. They almost looked like they were strangling her.

"Lanie, these clothes are amazing." Beckett said picking up a gorgeous purple one-shoulder dress.

Lanie held up a sequined dress, her eyes wide and her smile bright.

"No sequins." Beckett protested.

Lanie rolled her eyes and put the dress back on the hanger.

"What about this one?" Lanie asked showing Beckett a long emerald green dress with a gold top.

Beckett kind of screwed up her nose.

"What are you looking for then?" Lanie asked.

"Something…I don't know…" Beckett didn't know what she wanted.

"You want something sexy so you can parade around in front of Castle?" Lanie asked with a smirk on her face.

Beckett's mouth fell open in shock.

"Oh come on, you two are sharing a bed." Lanie said laughing.

"We're not actually." Beckett lowered her voice, not sure whether to be ashamed or not.

"But Javi said there was only one bed?"

"There is. The first night I fell asleep and he carried to bed apparently." She paused. "Then I woke up and he went to bed but told me to come if I was tired, so I did…"

"You crawled into bed with Richard Castle?" Lanie was kidding before but she couldn't believe she was hearing this.

Beckett just nodded.

"What happened?" Lanie's smile was appearing again.

"Nothing. His arm was around me but it didn't feel sexual, it felt different." Beckett answered.

"Honey, just with you standing next to each other, there is enough sexual tension to fill the room."

"When I woke up, his hand was under my shirt, drawing circles on my back and I was clutching his shirt." Beckett said quickly, wanting to get it out before she regretted even bringing this up.

"I'm sorry…what happened?" Lanie's eyes were big and her smile, even bigger.

"Then last night…"

"What happened last night?" Lanie almost yelled to the entire shop.

"He slept on the couch." Beckett bit her bottom lip.

"He what?" Lanie looked as confused as Beckett had felt the night before.

"He slept on the couch and got up this morning and left." Beckett picked up a dress so she wouldn't have to look at Lanie. She could see her shaking her head.

"Well, whatever his problem is, he wont have it tonight. You're going to get the sexiest dress we can find and make him realize what he missed out on by sleeping on that damn couch." Lanie's voice was a voice of a woman on a mission.

"Here." She said handing Beckett a short red dress.

Beckett raised her eyebrows.

"No arguments. Go try it on."

Beckett followed what Lanie said. She knew when she could win and when we would loose battles with Lanie.

-x-

Beckett paced back and forth in the bathroom waiting for her nails to dry. It had been weird spending the entire day away from him she thought about after the case and when it would go back to normal, when she heard the door open.

"Beckett?" She heard Castle call out coming through the front door.

"Almost ready, I'll be out in a minute." She called out, looking at herself in the mirror. Lanie had surely done a number on her. Her hair was perfectly curled and pulled to the side. They had a picked a black dress with a tight bust and a flowing skirt, it was short without being too short but making her legs look a mile long. She stepped into her black stiletto's, giving her another four inches of height.

She looked at the door and took a deep breath in.

When she walked into the living room, Castle looked up from the kitchen counter. His face said it all.

"Beckett…I…wow…I…" His eyes following her legs as she walked over to him.

"Yeah?" She asked, slightly smiling.

"You look astonishing." He breathed out and back in, her perfume flooding his senses.

Castle was wearing a black pinstripe suit and black collared shirt and tie. She normally saw him in suits but she could tell this one cost a bit more than the usual suits he graced the crime scenes in, this suit was tailored to fit him perfectly.

"Not too bad yourself, Castle." She added looking at his lips without realizing she was biting her bottom lip. Castle took a step closer to her and took her hand in his.

"Even though I would love to keep you to myself, we have a gathering to get to." Castle ran his thumb over the top of Beckett's hand and squeezed gently.

"Lead the way." She said picking up her purse.

-x-

"How was lunch with Gina?" Beckett asked turning to Castle in the elevator. She didn't ask about the meeting, she didn't really care.

"She cancelled. She's chasing down another author for his manuscript. Apparently he is worse than I am." Castle gave a short laugh." I came back here but you were out." He added watching her.

"I was out with Lanie." Beckett said not looking at Castle.

"I kind of missed you today." Castle faced his body towards Beckett's and she looked up at him, their faces were only an inch apart when the elevator doors opened and Beckett stepped out.

"Mr. Castle and Miss Beckett, welcome." The doorman said as they walked to the door of the penthouse. The foyer was bigger than the entire apartment Castle and Beckett were staying in." Right this way…" He beckoned to the couple.

"Ah Ricky, how are you?" Someone asked tapping Castle on the shoulder but walking away before Castle could even answer.

"Who was that?" Beckett asked under her breath.

"I have no idea." Castle said looking back over his shoulder.

"There you two are." Gillian Perry stood to welcome her guests. She was wearing a full-length royal blue dress with a white fur trim.

"Good evening." Castle said kissing her on the cheek.

Beckett squirmed at the thought of it.

Stanley Perry walked over without taking his eyes off Beckett. She felt Castle move his hand down her lower back and around her side, resting it on her hip and pulling her into him.

She smiled at the thought of Castle being protective and a bit jealous.

"Looking gorgeous as ever Kate Beckett, I've heard you're one of the NYPD's best." Stanley said, completely dismissing Castle.

"Not at the moment, I'm benched." Beckett rolled her eyes, playing the part of a soon to be rogue cop perfectly." I got shot and they think it's clouded my judgment." Beckett moved her hand up and played with the strap of her dress. She was charming Stanley Perry and she knew Castle was uneasy about it by the grip on her hip.

"Kate, could I offer you a drink?" Stanley asked pointing towards the other side of the room.

"Why of course." Beckett stepped away from Castle who reluctantly let go of her. She took hold of Stanley's waiting arm and walked with him across the room. She looked back at Castle and smiled, she wanted to let him know she would be fine but the look on his face felt like when she watched him leave the precinct with Gina that time.

"So is Mr. Castle your boyfriend?" Stanley asked her pouring her a glass of champagne.

_Castle and boyfriend in the same sentence. Breathe. _

"Yes he is." Beckett smiled at Stanley.

"Surely with his wealth you could afford a bigger place than what you have downstairs."

"We like the building. We've heard _great_ things about it." Beckett emphasized the word great by using a sultry tone as she took the glass from him.

He smiled, showing his gold fillings in his teeth.

"And it's not the size that matters I've heard." Beckett was far too good at this.

"We've got a charity ball next week if you're interested in meeting some new people." Stanley asked putting his hand in his pocket and pulling out two tickets. "I'm assuming you'll be wanting to bring Mr. Castle."

Beckett looked over at Castle, there were middle-aged woman flocking to him like a moth to a flame. She smiled, he would be loving this.

"He does have the checkbook." She laughed.

"Very well." He handed her both tickets. "We'll be seeing you both then." As he walked past her he moved his hand across her back. Beckett struggled not to show her repulsion on her face.

Beckett watched Castle for a moment, the woman were hanging of his every word and laughing at his jokes. She felt a hint of jealously and smiled at the thought of it. They were quite the believable couple.

-x-

It was well past 2am when Castle and Beckett made it back into the elevator. They had done a sweep of the entire room and the guests, making sure they were sending Esposito and Ryan the names of the guests who were in attendance tonight. Beckett was looking forward to running the names down in the morning; she was missing doing the detective side of her job. She missed the inside of the precinct too.

"Gates will be happy you got those tickets." Castle said after letting Beckett into the apartment.

"She wont show it though, just another step on her way up the ranks is all she cares about." Beckett was tired and her answer sounded more moody than it was suppose too. "That came out wrong." She added.

Castle just nodded. He took his suit jacket off and loosened his tie.

"Stanley Perry is disturbing, he's like the well written Texas mafia drug lord character in a crime novel. The boots and the gold fillings, he is waiting to be written into a story without trying." Castle said, his writer mind going crazy.

Beckett laughed as she took her heels off. With both feet safely back on stable ground she walked into the darkened bedroom. She could hear Castle rattling off names of Southern cowboys.

She reached behind to undo her zip but couldn't quite reach, and then she remembered that Lanie had zipped her into the dress in the store and into it again when she got ready. Beckett paced the bedroom wondering if she could get it off without ruining it.

"Need some help?" She turned to see Castle's silhouette in the door frame.

"Lanie got me into it and I can't seem to get the zip." Beckett tried again, failing.

Castle walked towards Beckett, not bothering to turn the light on. There was enough light shinning in from outside to dimly light the room.

"Turn around." Castle said quietly.

Beckett did what he said without making a fuss. Castle's hands found the top of her shoulders and held her there for a minute, neither of them speaking. His fingers running down her exposed back made Beckett hold her breath. Castle slid the zip down gently and Beckett held on to the front of her dress, keeping her covered.

"There you go Detective." Castle said in her ear and she turned around to face Castle.

"Where are you sleeping tonight?" She asked him; the flicker of blue in his eyes was bright from the light shining in.

"I'll take the lounge." He said smiling.

"That's unfair, you had it last night. I'll take it." Beckett said abruptly.

"No way, you sleep in the bed." Castle was fighting her on this.

"I barely slept last night, it's silly for me to sleep in it." She added to her argument.

"You were sound asleep when I came and checked on you." Castle said leaning on the back of the chair in the bedroom.

_Came in and checked on me. _Beckett's mind began to race but she kept it well hidden from Castle.

"Why don't we both sleep in it, we did the first night and it was fine." Beckett finally gave into what she had been thinking all day.

"I don't want to overstep the mark." Castle said flatly.

"No funny business you said, stick to it and we'll be fine." Beckett walked past Castle and into the bathroom, dropping her dress when she knew the door hadn't quite yet closed.

-x-

When Beckett came out of the bathroom Castle was already in bed. She walked around to her side and stopped. He had pulled the blankets down for her. She tried not to smile but was unsuccessful.

"How dirty to you think these Perry's are?" Castle asked breaking the silence.

"As dirty as money can buy." Beckett knew this was going to be a big case, she knew that it was going to take a lot of man power from her team and corresponding precincts to take them down but she thought that they had a shot.

"Can I ask you something?" Castle asked rolling onto his side, moving closer and facing Beckett.

"Yeah…"Beckett tried not to sound hesitant but failed.

"Did you ever think that this would be us in three years?" Castle asked and Beckett froze. "Working undercover on a case, like actual partners." Castle finished.

_He meant working undercover together not sleeping in the same bed together. _

"Not at all." Beckett laughed.

"You're so mean." Castle said covering his face, mocking that he was sad. Without thinking, Beckett pulled his hands away with hers and held them.

"Even if I hate to admit it, you're a good partner Castle." She said talking more into his hands, than his face but she could see his smile.

Beckett let go of his hands and one immediately found the small of her back. His hands on her back felt like a magnet. Beckett looked up at Castle.

"Sorry." He said, moving his hand away.

"No, leave it." She said. "I don't mind." And she didn't mind, not one bit. She was struggling with every fiber in her body to not put her hands on his chest and somehow he must have seen her internal struggle. He moved closer to her, so their bodies were touching and moved her hand to his chest, his hand finding its place on her back without effort.

"Castle." She said quietly as she felt his breathing through his shirt.

"Goodnight, Kate." He said nestling his head next to hers, his lips only an inch from her forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author note: Hope you enjoy the chapter, please bare with me about Castle and Beckett properly getting together (they will, I promise) but right now, I'm enjoying writing the swordplay between them. **

**Tell me what you think, it really helps.  
><strong>

**H. x**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

Beckett heard a distant ringing but couldn't seem to bring herself to wake up. She felt Castle stir beside her, she couldn't recognize the ringtone. Castle leaned over her body and out stretched his arm to the nightstand next to Beckett's side of the bed. Beckett could feel his weight on her as he answered the phone.

"Hey, honey." He cleared his voice. Then it went silent for a moment, Beckett couldn't hear the other side of the conversation.

Castle shifted off Beckett and laid back down next to her.

"That sounds great, it's up to you." Beckett peeked her eyes open and saw Castle's were closed.

""OK then, we'll see you then. Yes, she's fine, she's right here." Castle's hand found its way to Beckett's stomach. She opened her eyes and looked at him, he smiled.

"Yeah, have fun. Love you." Castle clicked his phone closed, leaned back over Beckett and put it back on the nightstand.

_He could have put it on the one next to his side…_ Beckett thought looking up at Castle who was above her.

She refrained from grabbing him and kissing him, it took almost everything in her not to.

"So tell me Detective Beckett what is our plan for today?" He asked laying back down.

"Esposito and Ryan are running info on the people we identified last night, so I guess when they finish, they'll come here and we'll go over it."

"It's not like we can walk into the precinct is it?" Castle asked his finger running circles around her bellybutton. Beckett was trying not to squirm, she was very ticklish in that spot but didn't want Castle to find out.

"Hymm." was all Beckett managed to get out, his finger trails were become lighter and lighter on her skin and everything in her body ached for it to stop.

"Wont it be obvious if Ryan and Esposito keep walking in here?" Castle asked pausing the game he was playing on Beckett's stomach for a moment and looking at her.

"I don't know where we're going to meet then. We'll be going over the files for a while." Beckett was regaining control of her body.

"We could go to the loft. Alexis wont be home for another week and Mother is doing rehearsals for a play." Castle started his torture again.

Beckett closed her eyes, trying to focus. She wanted to get up but then that would mean leaving the bed, leaving Castle in the bed alone. She pointed her toes and she bit her bottom lip.

"What's wrong?" Castle asked smirking.

"Nothing." Beckett said quickly covering her face with her hands. As much as she was in pain with Castle doing this, she didn't want it to stop.

"Are you ticklish?" Castle asking letting out a laugh.

Beckett didn't need to answer after Castle bent down and blew softly on her bare stomach. Her eyes flew open and her back arched. She tried to sit up but Castle was faster, he held her down gently and continued the circles on her stomach.

"Castle..stop." Beckett was smiling and squirming under his hold but he didn't. He made tiny circles on the outside of her bellybutton, the most sensitive part.

"Katherine Beckett, you are ticklish, this is excellent." Castle let his guard down and Beckett grabbed his arm and rolled over, on top of him. "I surrender." He put his arms above his head smiling.

Beckett was straddling him, her stomach burning with his touch. She didn't even know she was smiling.

"Is this how they teach you to apprehend suspects at the academy?" Castle asked laughing. "Guilty of tickling is a pretty big sentence these days." Castle's smile was big.

Beckett rolled her eyes and went to move but Castle's hands secured her down. His hands moving up her thighs slowly, she was glad she had sweats on because the thought of his hands touching her there with bare skin almost tipped her over the edge. He leaned up to her and she felt herself moving closer to him. There was only an inch between their lips when there was a knock at the door. Castle fell back on his pillow and put his hand's overs his eyes.

_This was over stepping the mark more than ever._

-x-

Beckett quickly grabbed a jacket and closed the bedroom door behind her.

"Morning Beckett." she heard as soon as she opened the door. Ryan and Esposito stood there, carrying two medium sized boxes, both wearing a smirk on their faces.

"Thought you were going to call?" Beckett asked pulling at the collar of her jacket.

"Did we interrupt something, Detective?" Ryan asked, holding in a laugh.

Beckett just rolled her eyes and opened the door wide. Ryan and Esposito both walked past Beckett commenting under their breaths about her attire.

"Where is Castle?" Ryan asked putting the box down on the couch. There was the blanket strewn across the couch and a pillow on the edge, Beckett wondered if Ryan and Esposito would believe it that she had slept on the couch.

"He must be in the shower." Beckett said shrugging her shoulders.

"Mmhmm." Esposito said, picking up the pillow and smiling. "He made you sleep out here?" He asked looking from the pillow to Beckett.

"We're taking turns." Beckett said, hoping to god that Castle would back up her story.

Ryan nodded and looked at Esposito smiling, the two of them were having far too much fun with this.

"Breakfast?" Beckett asked and they both nodded. This was a good way to clear away the thoughts of her and Castle. She couldn't even think about what had just happened between them, they had almost kissed. The thought of his hands on her legs was blinding everything in her thoughts. His grip on her legs….

_Put the toast in the toaster. Breathe. Don't think about it._

"Morning." Castle said opening the double doors to the bedroom.

"Morning, Castle. Good sleep?" Ryan asked raising his eyebrows at him.

"Indeed." Castle walked into the kitchen. His hand brushed across Beckett's back, she almost jumped out of her own skin. She was so frightened to see if Ryan and Esposito saw but they were too busy looking over the files.

"You making Beckett take the couch bro? Bit rough?" Esposito said looking up at the pair. Beckett bit her bottom lip.

"Taking turns. Not my idea." He pointed his head towards Beckett. "I do what she says, she's the one with the gun."

Both Ryan and Esposito laughed.

"Good save." Beckett said under her breath to Castle.

The team sat down around the dining table, Beckett put down the basket of toast and Castle brought the coffee pot over. It was their Liquid gold.

"So what did you find?" Beckett said grabbing a slice of toast.

"We identified most of the people you sent us. A lot of hedge-fund type people, investment bankers, lawyers." Ryan said in-between taking bites of his toast.

"Did you get their financials?" Beckett asked.

"Gates has made us hold off, if they find out we're getting them, it could put the entire case down the drain. We have to rely on the two of you to get your information first."

Beckett and Castle both nodded.

"We have found out that the Perry's have multiple Swiss bank accounts, holding millions of dollars in money that cannot possibly be theirs. We think we're adding tax evasion to their rap sheet." Esposito poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Is there anything these people don't do? Drug cartel, murder, tax fraud and human trafficking?" Castle was even surprised by this, he didn't even characters in his books that were this farfetched.

The team sat quietly for a moment, knowing how big this case was. It would put a lot of people behind bars and cause a lot of drama within the hedge-fund community. Their thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

They all looked at each other and then looked down at the table. It had files sprawled across it, images and warrants about their neighbors and friends.

Beckett got to her feet and quietly walked to the door. She looked through the eyehole in the door and sighed a breath of relief.

"It's Lanie." She said over her shoulder to the boys.

-x-

"None of you answer your damn phone!" Lanie said walking into the kitchen. "Honestly." She was pissed.

Esposito checked his phone and went to apologize.

"No, I don't want to hear it." She raised a finger at him shaking it, like she was telling a small child off. He huffed and sat back in his chair.

"Where is your phone?" Lanie turned to Beckett.

"Uhh.."Beckett looked around for it, knowing full right where it was.

"It's in the bedroom…" Castle said realizing they had told Ryan and Esposito she had slept on the couch. "On charge…" He quickly said.

Ryan pursed his lips and tired not to smile.

"Sorry, Lanie." Beckett said ignoring the killer look Ryan was giving her.

Lanie put a file on the table and sat down. Castle put a glass of orange juice down next to her, knowing she doesn't drink coffee and trying to get her back in the good books.

"I finished the autopsy on Emilie Hiyla and went over the other files of cold cases you sent with the same ammo. I found seven matches. All lethal injection in between the first and second toe, all had trace amounts of heroin in or around their bodies but never in their systems and all illegals with forged passports. They were all female between the ages of twenty to twenty-seven. Very pretty as well."

"Ok so they use these woman as carriers. They carry the drugs or product to the client and in return get a place to live, money and a job." Beckett put her hand on her forehead.

"The great American life." Castle rolled his eyes and Ryan and Esposito both did the same.

"Ok well the Perry's aren't obviously doing the killing, they are far too pretentious to do the dirty work themselves. Go over the employees for this place and other companies they own, we might get lucky and find the cleaner. He would have to been working for them for six years so that would narrow it down quite a bit." Beckett said as Ryan scribbled in his notepad.

"What about her apartment?" Castle tapped at the report in front of them.

"CSU found no other fibers or DNA apart from her own. Everything was normal there. She had takeout menus and a tooth brush in the bathroom, looked like she lived a normal life." Esposito was playing with Lanie's hand on the table. Beckett smiled, she sometimes forgot they were a couple. That only a few hours before they would have most likely woken up together just like she had with Castle. They were never affectionate towards each other at crime scenes but this was a nice visual.

"How did she pay for her rent?" Beckett asked.

"Monthly to a real estate company that owns the building. We checked and the owners of said real estate company and they are on your list of people that were at the Perry's. Mr. Riley and Mrs. Susan Archibald." Ryan paused and they all eyeballed each other over the names of these people. "We checked out the payments and they are all clean and clear."

"Sit on them and figure out their weak spot. They must be highly involved if the girls are living there. Get as much as you can without them finding out we're snooping though. Also go over their tenant lists for that building, if we're lucky they might house the girls together and we can get them out." Beckett's tone was serious, she was getting back into her work routine with the gang. She hated not being able to walk into the 12th though, it felt like home in there. She felt safe but that had changed since Montgomery had died. It hadn't felt the same, the feeling in the air was different.

"Ok boss, we'll let you know what we come up with." Ryan and Esposito both stood and gathered the files back up. "Want us to take these?" Ryan asked.

"We're going to the loft later. We'll take them and leave them there." Castle answered.

Ryan nodded and grabbed his keys.

"See you lot later." Esposito gave Lanie a kiss on the cheek and followed Ryan.

-x-

Lanie's eyes were bulging when Castle got up to do the dishes. The two of them communicating in eye movement and rolls.

"Right, I am going to shower and we'll head to the loft?" He asked Beckett and she nodded.

When the door of the bathroom closed Lanie smacked Beckett's arm.

"What happened?" She whispered, smiling.

"Nothing, it was all flirty but no game." Beckett loved that she had Lanie on her team as well. She made everything so human. "Until this morning." Beckett's eyes were staring at her coffee mug, not wanting to look at Lanie.

"What? What?" Lanie was acting like a kid at Christmas.

"He was tickling me in bed and we kinda got caught up in the moment. I was on top of him and we almost kissed when the doorbell rung." Beckett didn't take her eyes off the mug.

"I'm going to kill that man." Lanie said.

"Castle?" Beckett finally looked at Lanie, confused as ever.

"No, Esposito, he always ruins a moment." Lanie rolled her eyes and Beckett smiled. "What's going to happen now?" Lanie asked, leaning closer to Beckett as she heard the shower turn off.

Beckett just shrugged her shoulders.

"You two talking about me?" Castle asked walking into the room, clean shaven and his hair wet.

"You wish." Lanie asked, never missing a beat with Castle.

"You know I do." Castle raised one eyebrow at Lanie and smiled.

"I should get back to the morgue. Got a fresh one this morning that needed a bit of thawing out."

Castle blew out his cheeks and shook his head. He put his coffee back on the table, somehow repulsed by the warm liquid.

"Tell me about it." Lanie said.

-x-

"So did you talk about me?" Castle asked as him and Beckett walked into the loft with the box of files.

"What's there to talk about?" Beckett said, not looking at Castle's reaction but siting down on the couch and opening a file.

Castle didn't even answer the question, he didn't know how. That would mean revealing to Beckett his feelings and the last time he did that, she was bleeding out on the ground.

"Hello dear." Martha said coming down the stairs, dressed perfectly as usual.

"Mother." Castle nodded and got up, kissing her cheek.

"What are you doing here?" She asked looking at the file Castle was holding.

"Can't keep these files at the Archstone Clinton in case they catch onto us not being a real couple and figure us out." Castle said, making it sound like a spy movie.

"Oh they aren't that cleaver." Martha added, the two of them not really sure what it meant.

"That's Max West. What's he done now?" Martha asked pointing to a file.

"You know him?" Beckett asked etching forward in her seat.

"His wife used to be an actress before she died in a car crash about fifteen years ago, very sad. We worked together a few times. Max was a lawyer, just like his Father. Inherited the family firm before he was thirty. But Max was cut deep about the crash, never was the same. Last I heard he was in the big house for assault, but that was many moons ago" Martha said shaking her head.

Beckett and Castle looked at each other, eyes wide. He could be the cleaner.

"It says he got out early '05. That would be perfect timing for when the Perry's moved the operation from Texas to New York." Beckett said looking up from the file.

"He owns the lawyer firm Kaye, West and Trubben on Broadway." Martha added and Beckett flicked open her phone to call Ryan and let them know.

-x-

Hours passed and Beckett and Castle had finally gone over all the files, getting to know their new associates. There was food and glasses all over the table.

Beckett phone buzzed loudly on the table.

"Beckett." She answered like always.

It was the therapist office calling to confirm her appointment for the following day, she was already dreading it.

"Yes, I'll be there." She clicked her phone closed, not wanting to even say goodbye to the person down the phone.

"Are we going somewhere?" Castle asked looking up at Beckett.

"Not you. They were ringing to confirm my appointment with the shrink tomorrow." Beckett smiled a fake smile and looked down.

Castle sat there silently, this was the first time she had ever seen him not be able to use words.

He placed his hand on her shaking knee, she didn't even realize she was that nervous about it.

"It'll be fine." He said.

Beckett didn't answer so he put her legs over his lap and pulled her in close. Without even thinking she put her hands around his neck and snuggled into his chest. She felt him kiss the top of her head gently and she smiled. Whatever this was that was happening between them, she liked it. She liked the need for him and liked that he felt the same.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Sorry for this late update. I spent the weekend traveling home/seeing the family/unpacking. **

**I'm on holidays for the next two weeks so expect quite a few updates. **

**Thank you for all your reviews, you lot are awesome. Tell me what you think of this chapter as well. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Castle, blah blah blah**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

Waking up with entwined with Castle was becoming normal for Beckett. His arms tightly wrapped around her and her hands gripping his shirt. But she had barely slept that night, she watched Castle as he peacefully slept but she was worried about the therapy session she had to go to the following day. She watched the night sky change reflecting on the walls. She had attempted to get up a few times but every time she would move, Castle was hold her tighter. It was odd, before Castle she was never a cuddling type of person she hated the feeling of being trapped by someone but with Castle it wasn't like that. She felt protected rather than imprisoned.

"Morning." He said sleepily, his voice cracking.

"Morning." Beckett replied, yawning.

His grip on her loosened as he stretched.

"Sleep well?" She asked as she pulled herself over to his pillow, putting herself so much closer to him without thinking.

"Mmhmm." He groaned, pulling the blankets over his head. "I don't want to go to this meeting today." He was like a child sometimes.

"Trade you." Beckett said quietly.

Castle pulled the blankets down and turned to face Beckett, their lips only an inch apart.

"How are you feeling about that?" Castle asked.

Beckett just shrugged her shoulders, not knowing what else to answer with.

"Maybe it'll be good. Give you a chance to talk to someone about it who wasn't there." Castle tried to make it sound better.

Beckett just sighed, she didn't want to have to drag up everything about Captain Montgomery again, and she wasn't even going to start on her Mother's case.

"I'll tell you what, unless we get called into doing work tonight, I'll get dinner on the way home and we'll watch a movie and eat crap food and drink a bottle of wine."

_Home? Home? On the way home?_

"Sounds nice." Beckett was excited at the thought of spending the night with Castle on the couch, doing nothing at all. "We should probably get up then." Beckett said looking over Castle's shoulder at the alarm clock.

"Ten more minutes." He said, pulling her in against his chest. Beckett didn't even bother resisting.

-x-

"Kate Beckett." The receptionist called out. "She'll see you now." She pointed down the hallway. Beckett put the magazine she was attempting to look at down and stood.

"Kate Beckett." She said, extending her hand to the lady in the office.

"Andrea Pugh." She said, taking Beckett's hand. "Have a seat."

Beckett sat down and looked around the room, scanning it for a hint of the stereotypical therapists office, but it wasn't like the ones she'd seen in movies or on TV. It was kinda normal.

"OK, so I read over your file that Captain Gates gave to me, I specialize in cases like yours. Officers from the Fire Department, Police and Armed Forces."

Beckett nodded.

"So I hear you lost your Captain on a case?" She asked, holding open a folder.

"Captain Montgomery." Beckett answered, even saying his name to a stranger was hard. She missed him.

"And you had a special bond then?" She asked.

"He was the one who brought me into the 12th as a detective." Beckett said.

"OK. What about the other detectives that you work with. Ahh…" She looked down at her notes. "Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito. Were they close to him as well?"

_We were a family._

"Yes, we were all very close to him." Beckett answered.

"And I read here, you have a partner but he isn't on the force?"

"Yes, Richard Castle." Beckett replied, waiting for the rolling of the eyes at the mention of someone that was not on the force and how idiotic it was that he was her partner.

She scribbled something down and Beckett wondered what.

"Yes, I read Heat Wave. So does the book shadow real life?" She asked.

_The sex scene. God._

"He follows me around on cases, yeah. He's proven to be useful on cases actually." Beckett felt herself smile.

"And your personal life?" She asked, her pen waiting patiently on the page for her answer.

"We're friends." Beckett said, she wasn't lying. Yes, they were sleeping in the same bed but they weren't sleeping together. Yet.

"Ok. So you two have never gone past friends?" She asked.

_I'm in love with him._

Beckett just shook her head. They had kissed once before, but they were undercover so she didn't need to know that detail.

"So tell me about the best case you worked with, with your team then." She closed her book and leaned back in her chair.

Beckett was confused, she thought she was here to talk about her feelings and how sad she was. She thought there would be tears and some sort of revelation.

"I need to get to know you and your relationships with people before we talk about issues or harder memories." Andrea said in a caring tone.

Beckett nodded.

"There was this case when we showed up at the murder scene and Castle was there holding a gun and I had to arrest him." Beckett started talking, freely about the case and about the people she works with, the same people who share her life.

-x-

Beckett got back to the apartment a little after three.

She rung Ryan and got the details of the case. Nothing had changed, they had a slow day. The techs were backlogged and were taking ages to process anything. Ryan sounded frustrated on the phone so Beckett left him to it.

Beckett didn't really know what to do with herself, she walked around the apartment aimlessly trying to find something to do when there was a knock at the door.

"Lanie, Hi." Beckett said opening the door.

"Hey girl." Lanie said, giving Beckett a quick hug as she walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Beckett asked as she watched Lanie put a bag of takeout on the table.

"Javi said you had your appointment today." Lanie said turning to Beckett.

"Oh, he can't keep his mouth shut." Beckett wasn't mad, she didn't mind one bit. Lanie was part of this family, if she was with Esposito or if she wasn't.

"How'd it go?" She asked pulling out a salad.

"It wasn't too bad. She asked about my relationships with everyone and we talked about some challenging cases. That was it. No death talk." Beckett answered siting down at the table, taking the salad from Lanie.

"Relationships ay…what you say about you and Castle?" Lanie asked, smiling.

Beckett looked up at her and raised her eyebrow.

"There is nothing to tell." Beckett said as straight faced as she could.

"You can honestly tell me that you two have not slept together yet?" Lanie asked, taking a mouth full of salad.

"We sleep in the same bed, that's it." Beckett answered truthfully.

Lanie rolled her eyes. "How can you keep your hands off of him?"

Beckett smiled. She loved how Lanie could say out loud the things she was too terrified to think.

"We kind of cuddle." Beckett said quietly. "But it's not sexual, it's more comforting. But there has been times where we almost kissed but we never do." Beckett always opened up to Lanie, but she just felt so awkward saying these things out loud.

"Do you think you will?" Lanie asked and Beckett fell silent. "You still want to right?" Lanie asked.

"Yeah, but…I don't know. It probably wont happen." Beckett was pushing her lettuce around with her fork.

"It's Castle. He's waited from day one for this moment, It wont come lightly." Lanie laughed off Beckett's concern.

"So what's happening between you and Esposito?" Beckett asked changing the question and Lanie allowed her to.

-x-

Beckett realized how late it was when her stomach started growling. She looked away from the TV and looked outside, it was dark.

She looked down at her phone.

_6.37pm. Where's Castle?_

She hadn't any missed calls or messages. She thought about him spending the day in an office with Gina and she squirmed at the thought.

She wondered whether to call him or leave it. She hadn't spoken a word to him all day and it felt odd. She was staring at her phone when it started calling, his ID flashing. It gave Becket such a fright she almost threw it out of her hands.

"Beckett." She answered and then realized how stupid it sounded when she wasn't at work.

"Hey, it's me. Uhh.." The phone line went crackly. "Hello?" Castle asked.

"Yeah, I'm here. Where are you?" Beckett answered.

"I'm driving to the Hamptons." Castle answered.

_The Hamptons after spending the day with Gina? _

Beckett didn't respond.

"Alexis was horse riding with friends and fell off. She's in the clinic, I'm on my way to get her." Castle said, his voice worried.

Suddenly Beckett hated herself for thinking about him and Gina in the Hamptons.

"Is she OK?" Beckett asked, siting up from the couch.

"I think so. I'm not sure if I'll make it back tonight though. Sorry to bail on plans." Castle said.

"It's fine. Just make sure she's OK." Beckett tried to sound strong, even though their plans were the thing that pushed her through today.

"Will do." Castle said before the phone line went dead.

Beckett fell back into the chair. She hadn't bothered getting anything for dinner because Castle was bringing it home and it was cold out. She roamed around the kitchen, trying to find something easy and quick, she wasn't in the mood to cook.

She settled back on the couch with a packet of chips and turned the volume back up on the TV.

It wasn't until she had watched an entire set of infomercials twice that she realized it was well into the early morning. She didn't bother checking the time, she didn't really want to see it anyway.

Beckett was trying to hold out on sleep to see if Castle would get back tonight before she went to bed but she knew it wasn't likely.

The thought of going to get into that big bed alone made her feel uneasy. She pulled up a blanket and turned the light out, staring at the ceiling.

-x-

Beckett heard the door close but didn't bother opening her eyes, she could tell it was morning by the light hitting the inside of her eyes. She heard Castle mucking around in the kitchen and then it suddenly went quiet.

"Beckett? What are you doing out here?"

Beckett didn't answer, she just rubbed her eyes, still sleepy. She tried to count the hours that she didn't sleep the night before but ran out of numbers.

"Kate?" he asked.

She stiffened with the use of her first name, it always got her when he did that.

"I must have fallen asleep." She lied.

Castle sat down on the couch next to Beckett and took her hand in his.

"How's Alexis?" Beckett asked, changing the subject from her sleeping arrangements.

"Met her at the clinic, sprained wrist. She wanted to stay out there with the girls so I let her."

Beckett could tell that he wasn't sure about leaving her there with the tone in his voice.

"So why are you out here and not in bed?" Castle asked again.

Beckett wanted to avoid the question. She didn't know how to answer it without sounding silly.

She just shrugged her shoulders and Castle smiled.

"Couldn't sleep without me could you?" he asked looking right into her eyes, he was smiling but it felt like a real question.

Beckett didn't bother answering, the answer was all over her face.

"I didn't sleep that much either, between Alexis and missing you, my mind was all fill up."

Beckett held her breath at the thought of Castle missing her.

"Come on." He said, pulling the blanket down off Beckett. He took her hands and placed them around his neck and with one swift movement, he picked her up, carrying her to bed. He placed her down gently, her arms falling down his chest as he put her down.

"You're so sleepy. Get some sleep." He said, going to get up but Beckett grabbed his hand. She didn't even bother saying anything, she knew he would know what she meant.

Castle looked at Beckett's hands as she weaved her fingers through his. This was a big step for Beckett, making the first move towards him.

Castle untangled his fingers from Beckett's and stood up. He walked into the bathroom and emerged only a minute later wearing pajama pants and a t-shirt. It was early morning and they were getting back into bed.

"Tell me about your day." He asked as they shared his pillow.

Beckett talked about her appointment and told him what questions she asked.

"Wonder if she is a fan." Castle queried.

"Well she did read Heat Wave." Becket answered.

"Wonder what she thought of the sex scene."

Beckett rolled her eyes at him.

"She probably thinks it happened in real life and I'm emotionally scarred from it or something." Beckett laughed.

"Careful Detective, I know your weak spot" Castle moved his hand up Beckett's shirt and drew dainty circles around her bellybutton again.

"Castle." She said quietly, trying to control her voice. "Stop."

"Why you might end up on top of me again." Castle was smiling.

"You wish." Beckett flirted back.

"You know I do." Castle's finger continued its routine on her bare stomach.

He leaned over, stopping his torment and moving his hand under her back.

"Get some sleep." He said and kissed her lightly on the forehead, lingering there for a moment and kissing her in the same spot again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: So I have been toying with this chapter the past week and not wanting to know where I was going to take it but here it is. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle. Sadly. **

**Let me know what you all think.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven.<p>

Beckett was in the lounge reading when Castle emerged from the bedroom.

"When did you wake up?" He asked siting down next to her on the couch.

"About an hour ago." Beckett answered, checking the time.

It was a little after lunch time, they had slept all morning together.

"We have that ball tonight." Castle said picking at a thread on his pajama pant.

Beckett's eyes grew wide. She had completely forgotten.

"I have nothing to wear." She said throwing her hands over her face and leaning back into the couch.

Castle was smiling.

"Wear nothing." He replied sheepishly. "Stanley Perry would love it." Castle chuckled.

"And he's probably the only one." Beckett half laughed, half waited for Castle's reaction.

Castle just looked at Beckett, one eyebrow raised.

"Are you serious?" Castle's hand made it's way onto Beckett's leg, moving slowly up her thigh. "If you walked into the room naked, I would…" He shook his head. "I can't even."

Beckett just laughed it off. Internally she was freaking at the thought of him seeing her naked, and if he saw her naked what that would lead to. Suddenly she was self-conscious about it all.

He squeezed her leg gently, pulling her out of her mind-blowing freak out.

"We need to get you a dress then." He said standing.

"What?" She asked wondering why said he word 'we'.

"Well, unless you do actually plan on going naked, you'll need a dress and we've been stuck in this apartment for too long." He walked back into the bedroom and Beckett saw his t-shirt hit the floor, she bit her bottom lip.

Richard Castle and her were going dress shopping. This was going to be interesting to say the least.

-x-

Beckett and Castle were waiting in the elevator when he took her hand in his. She didn't even bother looking at him, this was a cover and she had to remember that.

"Good Afternoon." The doorman said as the couple walked through the doors.

"Hello." Castle replied stepping out the door first.

They were half way down the street when Beckett realized that they were still holding hands. She tried to get out his tough grip but he wouldn't let her, pulling her onto the road to cross.

They stood outside a top designer brand and Beckett looked at Castle with her mouth open.

"I can't shop here." Beckett said simply, not needing to exaggerate the fact that she was on a cops salary and couldn't afford top range clothing, let alone ball gowns.

"My treat." Castle smiled.

Beckett pulled a face.

"What?" He asked, facing her. Their hands still fastened together.

"Makes me feel weird." Beckett kind of shrugged her shoulders.

"Beckett, it's a dress not a house."

"I know. But…" Beckett wasn't wining. She hated taking anything from anyone, Castle was no exception.

Castle just rolled his eyes and pulled her into the shop.

"Can I help you?" The saleswoman asked, smiling at Castle.

"We're looking for a dress for a ball tonight." He replied, not taking his eyes off Beckett. "We'll call for help if we need it."

The lady nodded and walked away.

"What color were you thinking about?" Castle asked.

Beckett didn't answer, even being inside this shop felt like she was drowning in dollar signs.

Castle took her other hand in his and leaned in close to her.

"Please let me do this for you." He pleaded with her.

"Fine." She breathed out, letting him win.

He smiled and let go of her hands turning to the rack.

-x-

"I look like a peacock." Beckett said in the dressing room, she could hear Castle laughing.

"I want to see."

Beckett took a depth breath in and opened the changing room door. Her eyes met Castles. He put down the glass of champagne and stood up.

"You look hot." He replied like a boy with a playground crush.

Beckett screwed up her face at the long, flowing peacock patterned dress.

"OK, next one then." Castle said siting back down.

Beckett looked at dresses that Castle had chosen, he had been quite modest actually. There were no plunging necklines or slits up the leg.

Beckett came in and out of the dressing room about four times. Each time Castle stood and said he loved it. Each time she screwed her face up.

"You'd be the hottest person tonight even if you wore a brown paper bag." Castle was loving this. Loving watching Beckett try on these dresses and giving him a fashion show. He loved seeing her outside of the precinct and it was clear, his expression said it all.

Beckett sighed. She was tired and even though she was enjoying Castle's commentary on the dresses, she hated the idea that he would be buying one of these for her.

"Next one." He said as she tugged at the straps of a dress.

"This is the last one." Beckett said letting the dress fall before quickly scooping it up before it hit the ground.

She looked at the last hanger. It was a glorious red dress, full length and stunning. It had gathered fabric down the side. Beckett admired it for a moment before she took it off the hanger.

She looked at herself in the mirror after she had put it on, it was backless and it showed her curves perfectly. It was tight at the front without being too much. It was truly stunning.

When she walked out of the dressing room, Castle was looking over his shoulder. He looked back over and almost choked on his champagne.

"Kate." He said standing up and walked over to her. He could see her fully exposed back in the mirror.

"What do you think?" Beckett didn't want to sound excited but this dress made her feel all kinds of things.

"It's perfect. You're perfect." He put his arm around her, his hand touching her bare back.

"Everything going OK in here?" The lady asked walking in.

Castle stood back and the lady raised her eyes are Beckett, probably stunned that she could pull off this dress.

"We'll take it." Castle said beaming at Beckett. She could tell he was excited about tonight.

The lady nodded and returned to the counter.

"Rick." Beckett said quietly, making the frowning face again.

"Stop it. Look at you, god that dress. And it can be a delayed 'sorry you got shot' kind of present." Castle said.

Beckett didn't even flinch at him bringing up her getting shot. "That's not normal." She said, finally giving in and smiling.

"We're not normal." He said, kissing her on the cheek and walking towards the counter.

She was left there, in her dress, feeling faint at the thought of him kissing her and it was only her cheek.

-x-

Beckett sat on the couch when Castle showered. She painted her nails a light cream and leaned back against the couch waiting, her eyes closed.

"What one do you reckon I should wear?" Castle asked.

Beckett's eye flicked open to Castle standing in his dress pants, the button of his pants undone and no shirt on. She immediately covered her mouth, she wasn't sure why maybe she didn't want him to see her eyeballing his half naked body. He held up two identical looking shirts but Beckett was looking at the curve of his back and the molding of his bare chest.

"What's the difference?" Beckett said, surprising herself she could make a sentence. She found herself walking over to him.

"This one has this satin strip under the buttons, but I'm wearing a tie so I guess it wont count." Castle shrugged his shoulders and looked at Beckett as he pulled on the shirt. "I'm going to run home and grab my other watch, class me up a little if I'm going with you." He said, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her in a little closer. Since when did them touching each other like this become normal?

She smiled and pulled his shirt together, doing up each button slowly. When she finished the last one she rested her hands on his shoulders.

"So are Ryan and Esposito going to be there as waiters tonight? Will we get ear pieces?" Castle was smiling.

"OK James Bond, do not get carried away." She laughed. "We're at it alone tonight. No ears or eyes."

"That's oddly arousing." He said with a smirk on his face.

She pushed him back and rolled her eyes walking into the bathroom.

-x-

She was walking out of the bedroom when Castle came back through the front door.

"Kate. Wow." He said.

Beckett's hair was curled but pulled back and up. Her make up stunning as always but tonight, she had this extra glow about it.

"Thanks Castle." She said slipping her foot into her heel. She let the dress fall to to the ground.

"Honestly. Wow. I can't even…." He didn't even finish the sentence. Beckett just laughed it off.

"Should we go?" Castle asked holding his arm out for Beckett link hers with his but she took his hand instead.

"We could walk? It's only a few blocks." Beckett said, wanting some more time alone with just Castle.

"You want to walk in that dress?" Castle said opening the front door for Beckett.

"It's not that hard and we can cut across the park."

"I would love to go on a romantic stroll with you." He said smiling.

-x-

This charity ball was something Beckett had never seen before. There were fountains of champagne and delicious looking finger food everywhere. The guests were wearing their Sunday best, the woman in floor length ball gowns and then men in tuxedos and morning suits.

Beckett started to fell a bit silly, this whole day had been odd. She started to realize she didn't fit into this flashy world when a woman approached Castle and his face said it all.

"Ricky baby, how are you?" She asked, leaning in and kissing his cheek, hovering for too long.

"Gene, I'm good yourself?" He asked being polite.

"Lost a few mill in the stocks this week." She rolled her eyes at her statement and then looked at Beckett.

"Kate this is Gene, Gene this is Kate. Kate's a detective in the NYPD." Castle said trying to make this less awkward. He didn't bother saying Gene's job, it was clear she was a trophy wife by her bulging fake breasts.

She smiled, well Beckett thought she smiled, she couldn't actually tell.

"Always a pleasure Ricky." She said basically groping him before leaving the two of them alone.

"Don't" Castle said, downing his drink.

"Please tell me you didn't…" Beckett was smiling.

"It was a very long time ago. She didn't look like that though, she looked normal and not…"

"Plastic?" Beckett queried

Castle just shuddered and took another glass of bubbly from a waiter doing the rounds. Beckett just laughed.

"So why is she not on your arm tonight then?" Beckett asked, hearing about Castle's wild playboy days interested her because he was so different now.

"I didn't earn enough and she didn't like Alexis." Castle said simply, scanning the room.

Beckett didn't even know what to say so decided to push the conversation in another direction.

"Will we be meeting any more of your conquests tonight?" Beckett said winking.

"God I hope not."

-x-

Beckett could feel Stanley Perry's eyes on her throughout the evening as her and Castle moved around, introducing themselves and putting themselves through painstaking smalltalk. She smiled at him once, when she knew Castle and his wife weren't looking. She needed him to believe that she wanted in on whatever they were up to.

It was clear that he had had enough of watching her from a distance when she saw him make his way over to her and Castle.

"May I have this dance?" Stanley Perry asked Beckett extending his hand.

Beckett simply nodded and left without looking at Castle.

"You look spectacular tonight Kate, the belle of the ball." He said whispering in her ear as they danced.

"Wouldn't want your wife to hear you saying that." Beckett said trying not to sound creeped out.

"Our marriage ended a long time ago, it's more of a business deal these days." He replied to Beckett whilst leaning in closer to her.

"How is business these days?" Beckett asked, trying to get her foot in the door.

He simply laughed. "I would love to tell you Detective Beckett but the Detective before your name makes me wary."

"Take it out then, I almost have. I'm not even allowed back in the field and I'm fine, don't I look fine?" She asked him stepping back, letting him admire her.

"You look better than fine." He smiled, his gold fillings flashing under the light.

"Were you looking for some work?" He asked her.

"What kind of work?" She asked, sounding intrigued.

"Not the kind that cops like." He replied carefully, not letting anything slip just yet.

"I would consider it." Beckett said, trying not to sound too eager.

"I'll tell you what, you come see me this week and we'll see if we can sort something out for you." He said quietly into her neck.

Beckett nodded at Castle who was watching the entire thing. She saw him immediately leave his post to make his way to her.

"I'm sorry to cut in but I would love to dance with my gorgeous girlfriend." Castle said proudly.

Stanley Perry stood back and faced Castle.

"She is all yours." And he walked away leaving Castle to take Beckett in his arms.

"I'm in." Beckett said quietly into Castle's chest.

"Nice work. Gillian Perry has been ogling you and him." Castle replied moving his hand lower down her bare back.

"Apparently their marriage is more of a business deal." Beckett said quietly and her and Castle swayed to the music.

"Still no need for him to be like that." Castle sounded grumpy so Beckett stood back and looked up at him. His eyes gleamed with a hint of his past.

A couple interrupted their dance and praised Castle on his series of Nikki Heat books. Then they marveled at his inspiration.

"Can we go?" Castle asked the moment after the couple had left.

She looked at Castle's watch and sighed. "Not yet, we'll do another round and then maybe." Beckett was getting tired, her dress was feeling very heavy too.

-x-

When Beckett and Castle walked out the Grand lobby a little after two am, a chill hit Beckett's bare back. Castle immediately draped his jacket over her shoulders.

"It's such a nice night out. I was going to ask if you wanted to walk but you look cold." Castle looked at Beckett.

"I don't mind. I'm not cold." Beckett said without hesitation, she was warm inside Castle's jacket.

"Are you sure?" He asked before they reached the sidewalk, his hand ready to hail a cab.

"I am." She showed how sure she was by holding out her hand to him.

He took it and pulled her in closer to him to keep her warmer.

They walked in silence for a bit, both of them not really needing or wanting to say anything but just enjoying the company. Castle's hand tightly gripping hers as they walked.

"Tonight I kind of forgot I was undercover." Castle said quietly, even though the streets of New York were strangely silent and empty.

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking up at him.

_I know exactly what you mean._

"When we were dancing it just felt normal. I know your detective brain was probably processing everything in the room, who the people were, the security…." Castle trailed off listing a million things that Beckett could check off her list that she had noticed tonight. "But I kind of just processed you." Castle said, making a face that regretted him wording it the way he did.

"Is that a weird come on?" Beckett asked, slightly mocking him.

"You know what I mean." For a writer he was kind of failing tonight.

"Yeah, I know." She said, squeezing his hand.

They were just coming out of the 9th street park, the Archstone Clinton shone brightly next to the other buildings. The Doorman welcomed them back home and opened the door for them.

"This is torture." Castle said quietly in the elevator.

"What is?" Beckett asked, confused by his remark.

Castle spun Beckett around so she was in front of him, which felt very familiar. This time there wasn't such a shocked look on her face, more of an excited but nervous face.

Her face in his hands, he leaned in and kissed her on the lips once, a light affectionate kiss. She didn't open her eyes before she felt him he lean in again, this time using a bit more force. She let her lips part and he found his way in. His hands immediately moved under his jacket and on her back. Her hands were around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Beckett let out a quiet moan which pushed Castle further. They fell against the wall of the elevator but they didn't break from their kiss. They could hear the dinging of the bells on each floor as they kissed. The elevator came to a halt and Beckett pulled back from Castle.

Beckett took Castle's hand and without saying a word, they walked out of the elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>Just an extra note: Beckett's dress can be found if you google 'red backless dress' and it's the first one on the image page. I would put the link but it wont let me. It's from 'the daily mirror' website or something. Hope you like it.<br>**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Authors note: Ok so big sorry to keep you all waiting, worked all of last week and stayed away from the computer during the weeked. It's been awhile since I updated, I'm just so confused as to where I wanted to take this story and I never do a story outline so it's all up in the air. And I finally sat down today and made myself write a chapter. It took me a good four hours (usually I average around 2 hours for a 3000 word chapter) and I only got 1600 words. Slack I know. Got me some serious writers block. But I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was nice to write. (When I wasn't banging my head against the wall.) Tell me what you think, because honestly I don't know whether to do a quick finish on this or keep going. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle. You all know that. So do I. Moving on...**_

* * *

><p>(The carry on from the elevator scene..)<p>

Chapter 8.

"Good night then you two?"

Beckett looked up, Castle's hand was in hers and she immediately dropped it.

"I..we..yeah." Beckett looked from Esposito to Castle. His face said it all. Stunned at what had just happened in the elevator, stunned at what they were about to go do and stunned that Esposito and Ryan stood outside their door.

Ryan and Esposito just looked at each other and smiled, probably aware at what they had just stopped.

"Didn't mean to interrupt anything?" Ryan said offering his condolences to the couple, who were silent.

Castle cleared his throat. "Nah, you didn't. Tired you know. Long day." He put the key in the door and turned.

He held out his arm and let Beckett go first and then Ryan and Esposito.

Beckett stood in the lounge wearing her dress, feeling slightly uncomfortable at the three men looking at her.

"Why are you here so late?" She finally asked.

"Gates wanted us to check in with you so we can brief her in the morning." Esposito said.

"You couldn't have just called? Or she couldn't have just called?" Beckett asked slightly aggravated at the new Captains way of dealing with her team.

"So we did interrupt something?" Ryan laughed sitting on the edge of the couch.

Beckett simply rolled her eyes at him.

"I have to go see him this week about some extra work." Beckett replied, not saying one thing about Ryan's question.

"Well done." Esposito said nodding his head. "You could have asked him to cut of his own arm and he would have, with you wearing that dress."

"Is that a compliment, Esposito?" Beckett said smiling.

"You know it." Esposito laughed.

They talked about the rest of the evening with ease. Told Ryan and Esposito about the people they met and exchanges that were made. The boys asked about the food as usual.

"I'm going to get changed before you start asking about the hot woman there tonight" Beckett said heading for the bedroom. "Take one last look." She replied before closing the door behind her.

She could hear the boys laughing when the dress hit the ground. She hung it over the end of the bed and headed for the shower. Excited about taking all the clips from her hair out.

-x-

Looking in the bathroom mirror after her shower Beckett didn't really want to go back out. Her make up was gone, her hair wet against her back and she had sweats and a long top on. All the other nights, she didn't care but tonight after what happened in the elevator she felt nervous.

She opened the door quietly, listening for voices.

"They've gone back to the precinct." She heard Castle say before she opened the door fully.

"Why?" She asked coming out into the room. Castle was already sitting on the bed, playing with the clasp on his watch trying to get it off.

"Lanie rung. They've had another body drop." Castle said without looking up.

"Oh. I hate being stuck here." Beckett said, noticing Castle had hung her dress up next to his tux.

"I don't." Castle shrugged his shoulders looking up at Beckett.

"You don't? Murder mystery writer missing out on a gory murder in favor of being here? Never thought I would see the day." She said joking, sitting down on the bed next to him.

"You're here. All I need." He said looking up at Beckett, smiling.

"Here." She held out her hand and Castle sighed.

"I can't never get this thing off. Half the reason I never wear the thing." Castle rolled his eyes.

Beckett's fingers were much smaller and she quickly opened the clasp of the watch and it fell into her hands.

"Is the weight the other half of the reason?" She asked, looking at the Rolex watch that must have cost a fortune.

"It's from Gina. I always felt awkward wearing it after we split but she insisted I keep it." Castle said with ease.

Beckett suddenly felt like the watch in her hands weighed a ton.

"Oh." She said, handing the watch back to Castle.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." Beckett replied a little to quickly.

"It was an anniversary gift one year." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Just any old anniversary? nothing special?" Beckett asked, knowing she would never be able to afford something like that for Castle.

"We never made it to the special dates." Castle half laughed putting the watch down on the bedside table. "I should sell it and it could pay for my alimony checks." He said looking up and smiling.

Beckett didn't reply.

"What's up?" He asked, putting his hand on her thigh.

"Nothing." She answered.

"Did I offend you by wearing the watch?" He asked.

"No. It's just, I don't know. I forget you have all of these skeletons in your closest and they come out at the weirdest of times."

Castle squeezed her thigh. "I'm sorry." He said and she could tell he was sincere.

She shrugged her shoulders and looked up at him.

"Want to talk about before?" He asked, smirking.

She tried to hide a smile but failed.

"Was it something you would want to happen again?" Castle asked pulling her leg and etching her closer to him until she sat in-between his legs and he could wrap both hands around her waist. Their lips only an inch apart.

"I guess." Beckett replied shyly. This was a long time coming and now it was staring her right in the face and she could barely find the words to speak.

"You guess?" Castle laughed.

Beckett's hand's made their way up his chest and loosely hung around his neck.

"I mean yeah."

"Is that all I can get out of you?" He asked.

"I don't know what to say…" Beckett replied.

"Katherine Beckett is speechless, what a shock."

"Hey!" She said shaking him, laughing. "What do you think?" she asked.

"You clearly know what I think, I want to know what you think."

Beckett looked up at him. Those shouldering blue eyes could really get her sometimes, especially tonight.

"It's weird." She replied.

"Weird?" He looked confused.

"Like I want this." Beckett closed her eyes, her nose brushed Castle's. "But in this setting seems so odd. We have this perfect set up going, seems so easy. What happens when this is all over?" Beckett opened her eyes and pointed around the room.

"So you're saying that because we've been forced into being undercover and playing this relationship is making it too easy?"

"Yeah."

"You could always just move in with me after the undercover thing is over?" Castle laughed.

Beckett rolled her eyes. _Move in with you? Seriously, it's not funny to joke about these things._

"Seriously though, what do you want?" He asked.

"You." She replied, not caring about saying it anymore. She'd kept it quiet for so long now, it seemed weird saying it out loud but she was happy it was finally out in the open.

Castle just smiled. "So how about we wait until this is over until we decide to take the next step?" Castle said tightening his grip on Beckett.

"And then what?" She asked.

"We'll find out when it happens." He answered.

"This is awfully grown up of your Castle." Beckett smiled.

"If it means that I get you at the end of it, I can be the most grown up person you know." Castle said excitedly. "But we still get to make out though right?"

Beckett just looked at Castle and raised her eyebrows. "And there is teenage Rick Castle again." Beckett laughed.

"Because in the elevator, that was so…" Castle began to say something but Beckett was quicker. She put her lips on his and kissed him lightly and then pulled back, resting her forehead against his.

"It was so what?" She asked, her lips brushing against his when she talked.

"Amazing. I was going to say amazing but this, this is perfect." He replied, kissing her back.

"Where do we draw the line?" Beckett asked, pushing Castle down on the bed gently and sitting on him.

He covered his eyes, laughing. "We need to find the line before we cross it already."

Beckett leaned down and kissed Castle's neck. She left a trail of kisses to his jaw and then stopped. "Too far?" She asked trying not to smile.

"If you want to kill me, yes too far."

Beckett just laughed and moved off Castle to her side of the bed. Castle leaned up and clicked off the light and Beckett pulled the blankets down and snuggled up in them.

"You look beautiful tonight." Castle said lying on his side.

"Thank you and thank you for the dress."

"Always." Castle yawned.

"Goodnight Castle." Beckett said quietly.

"Goodnight Beckett."

They were silent for a good ten minutes when Beckett felt Castle's hand reach over to her.

"Castle…" She said, it almost sounding like a moan from underneath all the blankets she was under.

She felt him move closer to her. His hand comfortably under her shirt, drawing letters on her back.

"What are you writing?" She asked.

"Guess."

"You're going too fast." Beckett laughed quietly.

He slowed down, tracing the letters on her back, slowly.

"I can't figure it out." Beckett said. "Tell me."

"Guess." He said again.

"I can't." Beckett squirmed in bed.

Castle laughed. "I'm not telling you, you have to guess."

Beckett rolled over and looked at Castle. He pulled her in closer so her head rested against his chest. He lent down and kissed her on the lips.

"Tell me." She said again, her hands holding onto his shirt.

"Goodnight Kate."

Beckett bit her bottom lip. God she loved it when he called her by her first name.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle. ABC does. I wish they would let me though...**

**Authors note at end of chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine.<p>

Beckett woke up smiling, she thought about the last time that had happened and she couldn't honestly remember.

Castle's grip around her loosened as she stretched to wake herself up.

"Castle?" She asked, rolling over to face him.

"Hympff…" He mumbled, his eyes still closed.

She laid there for another minute, looking at him. He was starting to get a bit of stubble and Beckett considered rubbing her over fingers over it. Seeing Castle when he wasn't clean shaven was an odd occurrence.

"Castle?" She asked again.

"Yeah.." He said, still mumbling.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Her hand rubbed up his chest and she left her hand in the curve of his neck.

"You." He said and smiled, his eyes still closed.

Beckett rolled her eyes, knowing full well Castle couldn't see her and sat up.

"Noooo…" He moaned, his eyes flying open and grabbing her hand. "Stay in bed." His voice was groggy and he sounded tired.

"I can't. Once I'm up, I'm up." She wriggled free of Castle's grip. "You stay in bed though."

-x-

"Castle!" Beckett yelled. "You gave me a fright."

Castle was behind Beckett in the kitchen, his arms around her hips and she stirred the coffee.

"I have ninja skills." He replied, kissing her exposed neck.

Beckett breathed in and tried to focus on pouring the coffee.

She was wrapped up daydreaming and didn't even hear him come in the room.

"So I'm guessing you want to keep this thing quiet?" Castle asked, leaving trails of kisses down her neck.

"What thing?" Beckett asked, knowing exactly what he was talking about and Castle just laughed.

"Because eventually I will have to tell Alexis and Mother but maybe I'll wait until this case is over and then tell them." Castle said as he watched Beckett stirring the coffee.

"Are we labeling this?" Beckett asked and she heard Castle groan.

"I hate labels." Castle frowned. "But maybe we could pick one that isn't horrendous."

"Like?" Beckett asked.

Castle took a deep breath. "Ok, we're together but it's not boyfriend and girlfriend until this case is over?"

Beckett nodded.

"But your mine and I'm yours. No one else." Castle said.

"Way to make it sound like a boy band Castle." Beckett laughed kissing Castle on the cheek and he smiled.

"What are we going to do today?" Castle asked as Beckett turned around and handed him a cup of coffee.

She was standing in-between his feet, leaning against the bench. They were awfully close to be drinking coffee but neither moved.

"I have another appointment with Dr. Pugh." Beckett said rolling her eyes. "Then I have to meet up Gates about going to see Perry this week."

Castle made a face.

"What am I going to do all day?" Castle asked, sounding a little defeated.

"You could write?" Beckett asked looking over the bench at his laptop, which lay where he left it from last time.

He screwed his face up and shrugged.

"You could go see Alexis or your Mother?" Beckett asked, putting her cup down on the bench and putting her hands on his chest.

"So I have to spend the entire day without you? Why can't I come when you met Gates?" He asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Because while she being good about our partnership at the moment, I don't want to push it or we'll be spending a lot more days separated. It's her decision in the end whether she allows us to continue as partners."

Castle nodded and pulled out his phone.

They were silent for a moment when it vibrated and he looked at Beckett.

"Alexis isn't busy with her friends today. Maybe I'll take Mother up there and see her." Castle said putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Good plan." Beckett smiled.

"So I wont see you till tonight." Castle stuck his bottom lip out and gave Beckett his best puppy dog eyes.

"Sometimes we would go all weekend without talking to each other. Why will this be different?" Beckett asked.

"I'm sorry but did you forget what happened last night?" Castle laughed. "And I never stopped thinking about you even if we weren't on a case." Castle said quite seriously.

Beckett just rolled her eyes and smiled. Internally freaking at Castle's revelation. Sure she used to think about Castle all the time, outside of work but when he said it out loud it make it seem so serious.

"I wonder what Dr. Pugh will want me to talk about today. My deepest darkest secrets probably." Beckett changed the conversation topic.

"Maybe your wild child phase." Castle smirked at Beckett. "You still have to tell me about that." He said pulling her closer.

"There is a time and a place Castle and you know what? this isn't it." Beckett laughed pushing Castle back and walked past him.

"Beckett…."He whinged like a child.

"I'm not telling you." She was still laughing, walking to the bedroom.

"Even now that we're together?" Castle asked.

_Together. As in a couple. Breathe._

There it was, the conformation of their relationship status out for the world to hear. Beckett stopped walking and turned to Castle.

"Are you freaking out that I just said we're together?" Castle asking, half smiling.

"No, It just felt weird hearing it out loud." Beckett said playing with her hair.

"We just talked about it like five minutes ago." Castle was smiling at Beckett. "You've waited three years to get me and you think it's weird to hear us be 'together.' "Castle did the little bunnies in the air.

"You have to admit it's kinda weird to hear it out loud for the first time? Yeah we just talked about it but putting it into conversation is different." Beckett asked. "And honestly, I think you're the one who waited for me." She raised her eyebrows at Castle and smiled.

"Fine. I waited to get you, I was just hoping you'd let me have that one. And no, still not finding it weird, I've been waiting for this day and I would shout it if I could but the only problem is that the people in this building already think we're together so that wouldn't work. Maybe I'll go into the precinct and scream it out loud that you finally agreed to be in a relationship with me." Castle folded his arms and looked at Beckett.

Beckett's mouth fell open. "You wouldn't?"

"You never know, I might." Castle walked towards her, holding back his smile. "You'll have to be nice to me detective. I have things over you now." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek and walked past her to the bedroom.

"I have my gun Castle." She said standing in the bathroom door frame as Castle pulled his shirt off.

"Are you trying to turn me on?" Castle asked playfully.

Beckett rolled her eyes and walked out of the bathroom. She stood by the bedside table, texting Ryan to organize a meeting with Gates when Castle came up behind her. His hands were on her hips and they slowly made their way up her sides, pulling her shirt up over her stomach. She raised her arms and he slid her shirt right off. She turned to him and kissed him hard, it was a hungry kiss, a kiss that showed the both of them how much they wanted each other. Beckett pulled Castle as down on top of her as they fell on the bed. Castle chest was heaving against Beckett's as they kissed. Reluctantly Castle pulled his lips away from Beckett's and kissed her neck. He moving down her neck, kissing every part of her skin. He kissed her on her collar bone, and when his hot tongue touched her cold skin, Beckett arched her back, He was sucking on her skin so gently it was killing her, her hands slid down Castle's back pulling him into her.

"Yeah you totally waited for me." Castle smiled, looking into her eyes. He got up, his hands trailed all the way down her bare stomach, laughed and walked into the bathroom, kicking the door behind him with his foot.

Beckett covered her eyes with her hands, fighting the urge to smile and she was clearly going to give in.

_I can't believe I fell for that. _

She stood up and considered going into the bathroom. He was one up over her now and she needed to get him back. Beckett caught her eye in the full length mirror in the bedroom, her hair tousled and messy, She only had her bra on the top half of her and pajama pants on the bottom but she had to admit it, she knew how much seeing her in only that would have turned Castle on. She walked over to the draws to get some clothes when she saw her collarbone. It was red from where Castle had been sucking.

_Shit. Shit. I've got a hickey. Richard Castle just gave me a hickey._

She ran her hands over it, examining his handy work when the door bell buzzed from downstairs. Everyone they knew, knew the code so she wasn't that worried, thinking it would only be Ryan and Esposito checking in on them. Trying to catch them doing something. If they only had been five minutes earlier. Beckett threw on a long top over her pajama pants and walked to the door. Looking in the lounge mirror to make sure that her neck was well covered.

-x-

"You know what? I apologize for before, I should have let you….." Castle said walking out of the bathroom. Beckett flinched and waited for Castle to put his foot in it. "Captain Gates. Hi. Good Morning." Castle stood in the doorway to the lounge, eyes bulging at the sight of Beckett and the Captain siting at the dining table.

"What happened before?" The Captain raised her eyebrows and looked from Castle to Beckett and then back.

"I drunk his coffee and when he doesn't get his morning fix, he get's a bit cranky." Beckett smiled, lying to the Captain.

Castle nodded, going along with Beckett's story.

"Domestic life suiting you well then?" Gates asked Beckett and Beckett smiled not sure how to answer the question. "You could almost pass as an old married couple the set up you have going on." Gates waved her hand around the apartment Beckett and Castle were living in. "I'm glad to see someone has taken the couch though, wouldn't want feelings getting in the way of real work would we?" Gates clearly directed the question at Castle but didn't take her eyes off Beckett.

"Coffee anyone?" Castle asked walking over to the kitchen, thanking his lucky stars that they had left the pillow and blanket on the couch since the last time he had slept there.

"I am good thank you." Gates replied and Beckett nodded.

"So when are you planning to go see Stanley Gates? We'll have to wire you." Gates asked.

"In a few days, I don't want to seem to eager."

"Good plan." Gates picked up her handbag. It looked more like an overnight bag, Beckett looked over the perfect red leather stitching and admired the Captains style. Gates pulled out three files and handed them to Beckett.

"This is everything else we could dig up on the Perry's without them finding out. Study them, know their moves before they do. If we're going to get this case, you need to be ready to fight for it and as hard as it sounds, you're going to have to really make them believe you've turned your back on the force."

_Turned your back on the force. _

Beckett shuddered at the thought of it. She thought about Roy and how, all those years ago he had done that. But she knew why he did it and she knew that he did everything in his power to come back from it, to fix his mistake and in the end he did. He had saved her and sacrificed himself.

Beckett simply nodded.

"Ryan and Esposito will be here to wire you for when you go in." Gates said changing the subject.

"Wire her? Wont he check for that kind of thing? That's not very safe." Castle said handing Beckett her coffee, their fingers brushed slightly and Beckett felt herself go red.

"We have wires now that are untraceable. She'll need to have some kind of recording device on her because I can guarantee that his team of lawyers will argue that she came to him and gave him a deal, if we record their conversations, we can make sure that everyone knows that is not true." Gates smiled at Castle, it was a nice smile. A smile that said 'Don't worry your girl will be safe' without shouting it to the world.

Beckett felt her cheeks flush again.

"Right so I should get back to the precinct. I have a meeting with the Mayor about this case and I want to be able to tell him that you're both on board and willing to do whatever it takes to bring them down." Gate's eyes were staring right into Beckett's. It almost felt like she was sucking the life out of her.

"Tell him we're both in 100%" Castle said and Gate's broke the intense stare with Beckett.

"Excellent." Gate's stood and pulled the front of her jacket down. "I expect a full report on my desk after you meet with him."

Beckett nodded.

-x-

As soon as the door closed Beckett punched Castle.

"My god that was close." She said.

"I know. It was kind of hot though, almost getting caught." Castle laughed it off, not really caring at all.

"Seriously? That was bad. What is wrong with you?" She asked, her hands on her hips.

"I'm lovestruck. It's all your fault Detective." He leaned in for a kiss but she pulled back.

"What?" He asked confused.

Beckett said nothing but pulled her shirt down over her collarbone.

Castle's eyes bulged. "I swear I didn't mean to."

"Sure you didn't."

"Wow, I got you quite good." Castle run his finger over the now, scarlet red mark. It was taking everything in him not to smile.

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight." Beckett said, stepping back and walking to the bathroom.

"What?" Castle called out.

"Beckett seriously?" He called again.

"Kate…" He finally called but she closed the bathroom door without saying a word.

She stood on the other side of the door smiling, that was easy, she was back on top.

-x-

"Detective Beckett. It's nice to see you again." Andrea Pugh extended her hand and Beckett shook it gracefully.

"Nice to see you too." Beckett lied.

"Have you had a pleasant week?" She asked.

Beckett hated the small talk. Absolutely hated it. So she just nodded, didn't bother saying anything else.

"How is living with Rick?" She asked and Beckett looked up.

Clearly the precinct had sent over files containing the case. How it was affecting Beckett and so-forth.

"It's nice." Beckett answered, telling the truth.

"That's good, are you getting along?" Clearly she didn't know her and Castle. They always got along, sure she could have slapped him a few times here and there but mostly they always got along.

"Yes we are." Beckett smiled, remembering what had happened that morning. How he thought he was trouble and she let him think it. It was a game, she wasn't lying to Pugh. They were getting along so well he had given her a hickey. But she wouldn't say that part out loud. She wondered where Castle was, probably driving out to the Hamptons with Martha. She wished she was with them. Sure the Hamptons brought make some pretty raw memories of Castle walking away from her, his arms around Gina.

"Kate?" Pugh asked and Beckett snapped out of her daydream.

"Sorry just thinking about the case." She lied again.

This whole lying to the therapist thing was pretty bad and she knew it.

"I've heard you're working on quite a big case." She asked, leaning forward, closer to Beckett.

"Yeah it'll be a very large bust." Beckett said, feeling slightly intimidated at how close Pugh was leaning to her.

"And Rick is helping you on this case quite a bit?" She asked

Beckett nodded.

"Must be nice to get back to work after everything that happened after Roy was killed."

And there it was. She had brought up Roy being killed and implied to when she was shot. All the nice talk was over now it was all about delving into Beckett's broken memories and trudging up her past.

"It's not all back to normal, it's not like I can walk into the precinct these days." Beckett said.

"It's your cover though, correct?" Pugh asked.

Beckett nodded.

"That's a little different though?" She asked.

"I guess. I miss it though. It felt so safe in there, felt like the only home since my Mothers murder. I felt like I could always rely on the precinct." Beckett said, having no idea where this revelation came from. It had just fallen out of her mouth. She was so shocked that she had said it that Pugh must have thought the same thing.

"Didn't expect that to come out of your mouth did you Detective?" She asked, the corners of her mouth curling into a small smile at the thought of cracking Detective Katherine Beckett.

"No, I really didn't." Beckett didn't even bother lying, she was too shocked to think of an excuse.

Beckett's phone started to buzz in her bag and she looked down at her feet.

"You may answer that." Pugh said, pointing to her bag.

She fumbled in her bag and found her phone. "Beckett." she said quickly into the phone.

"Yo, We got another body. Meet you at the morgue." Esposito said. She could tell he was in the car, coming back from the crime scene.

"Be there in twenty." She said and closed her phone.

She look up at Pugh who was smiling.

"Uh. I'm really sorry but we've got another body." Beckett said picking her bag up and then putting it back down, unaware if she was actually allowed to leave.

"Of course Detective. These sessions are to be arranged around you and this case, if you have to go then please don't feel obligated to stay." Pugh smiled.

"Thank you." Beckett smiled, she liked Pugh.

"See you next week Detective." She said as Beckett closed the door.

-x-

"Yo Beckett." Esposito said as she walked down the hallway to the morgue.

"Esposito, hey. Thought we'd be going over the case at the apartment. Isn't Gates worried about having someone else in the Perry's pocket from the force?" She asked as Esposito held the door open for her.

"Lanie wanted to see you and she can't leave the body until she's finished the autopsy." Esposito said.

"What?" Beckett asked confused.

Esposito just nodded into the morgue and closed it behind her.

"Lanie?" Beckett asked quietly.

"Hey girl." Lanie said popping her head up over the table.

"You gave me a fright and Esposito is being all weird. What's going on?" Beckett asked walking towards the body on the table.

"Jane Doe, early twenties, heroin traces on her but none in her system, the normal for this case. It will be tomorrow when I can finalize that she is in fact connected." Lanie said, not looking up from the body, that she currently had her hand in.

Beckett stayed a good three feet from Lanie. She wasn't as used to the inside of a body as Lanie.

"So why do I have to be here?" Beckett asked, looking around the room.

"I wanted to talk to you about you and Castle." Lanie looked up and smiled through her plastic guard on her hat.

"Seriously? You dragged me all the way down here when you could have called?" She asked, not annoyed but marveled by her friends attempt.

"Well yes and Javi needs to get you to sign your consent for your wire and collect some more files." Lanie said, shrugging her shoulders. "So you and Writer boy?" Lanie asked, smiling.

"Jeez Lanie." Beckett smiled, pulling herself onto the spare metal slab and eye rolling at her best friend.

"Tell me." Lanie said, sounding like it was the most important news of the year.

Beckett leaned over her shoulder to where Esposito was standing on the other side of the door. He was on his phone, nodding and writing something down in his notebook.

"Nothing more has happened." Beckett said. "We kiss and it gets heated and then something always stops us. Sometimes it's ourselves even." Beckett said shrugging her shoulders.

"How could you stop? I would just…"

"Yeah Lanie, I'm well aware of what you would do." Beckett laughed. "It's not as easy as it seems. If we jump into this, there is no going back."

"Well you better bloody jump." Lanie said, looking at Beckett.

"We've made the first jump I think. We are together, but not official until this case is over and we can decide it's what we want." Beckett said waiting for the blow out from Lanie.

She just looked up, mouth open in shock.

"You just said nothing had changed? And now you're together? I'm sorry but what?"

"Well, it's not official." Beckett just frowned.

I've waited so long for this." Lanie said dropping some kind of organ into a dish. Beckett's stomach churned.

"Well I'll tell him you're happy next time I see him."

"Where is he actually? It's odd he isn't following you around." Lanie asked.

"Drove to the Hamptons this morning to see Alexis." Beckett looked at her watch, it was half five and Beckett wondered what time he would be getting back.

"The dreaded Hamptons." Lanie said under her breath.

Beckett had never said why she disliked it so much but after Castle had left with Gina, the look on her face must have said enough.

"How are you and Esposito?" Beckett asked changing the question.

"Don't change the question." Lanie said sternly.

"Lanie, I've said all there is to know about Castle and me."

Lanie rolled her eyes.

-x-

Beckett crawled into bed early. She was exhausted from her day and she had barely done anything. She wondered how much training she would have to do before she really went back into the field. If she was tired after going to appointments, she thought about how tired she would be after chasing down suspects in alleyways.

She woke when she heard the door close. She could hear Castle fumbling around in the lounge and then open the door to the bedroom quietly. His footsteps across the carpet, almost silent but Beckett was trained to hear it. The bathroom door opened and closed and then a short time later, opened and closed again.

"Beckett?" He asked quietly.

"What?" She asked, not bothering to get up.

"Do I really have to sleep on the couch?"

Beckett just laughed, she had completely forgotten about her threat this morning she made towards Castle.

"No, I was only kidding." She replied, smiling into her pillow.

He didn't respond but she felt cold air sweep down her back from him pulling the blankets down.

He reached out his hand and pulled her towards him so that she was now sharing his pillow.

He kissed the top of her nose and she smiled.

"How's Alexis?" Beckett asked, not opening her eyes.

"She's good. We spent the day at the beach. We built a sandcastle." Castle kissed her nose again. "What did you do?"

"Went to therapy, went to see Lanie about a new victim, got Esposito to measure me for my wire, came back here and had dinner."

"There is a new victim?" Castle asked, surprised that Beckett hadn't rung and told him.

"Yeah. Not sure if it's a definite match until tomorrow. Didn't want to ring because you were having a day with Alexis." Beckett finally opened her eyes and looked at Castle. His hair was all beachy and he had a bit of stubble. He looked so rugged.

"Well Thank you. How was therapy?" Castle asked apprehensively.

Beckett smiled.

"It was good. We talked about the precinct and Esposito rang and interrupted the session so I got to leave." Beckett smiled.

"He always has impeccable timing." Castle smiled, not pushing the therapy conversation any further. She would tell him when she was ready and he knew that. "How's Lanie?"

"Good. I kind of told her about this." Beckett said putting her hand on his chest.

"Really?" Castle said, his voice surprised.

"Well yeah. She always knows when there is something going and she asked."

"And I thought I was going to be the one who would have to tell people." Castle smiled down at Beckett.

"Do you mind?" Beckett asked.

"Kate, are you serious? No, I do not mind at all. I'm ecstatic that you are willing to tell people." Castle gave Beckett a quick kiss on the lips.

"I know but we said we would wait till the case was over until we made the first step and today I kind of made it with telling Lanie." Beckett sounded like she was mad at herself, she didn't want to lie to Lanie about her and Castle but she probably should have kept it quiet a fraction longer.

"If I had been with you today, I would have been standing next to you when you told her. I'm all in." Castle kissed her again and this time, she let him in, let his tongue find hers, let the need for him be dealt to by his tongue playing with hers. His hand resting on the small of her back, pulling her closer to him.

"So tomorrow?" Beckett asked, finally pulling away from Castle.

"Breakfast in bed?" Castle said kissing Beckett's forehead.

"Who is cooking?" Beckett asked, smiling.

"Paper, scissors, rock?" Castle said pulling his hand away from her back and holding it out in front them.

Beckett rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I'll cook but you can't complain at what I make." Castle said.

"Never." Beckett raised her eyebrows and smiled.

Castle's hand was once again tightly wrapped around her waist.

"Goodnight." Beckett said, closing her eyes.

Castle gave her a goodnight kiss on the cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Sorry for this chapter taking a bit longer than it should have. I really wanted it finished by Sunday but it never happened and then I flew back to University and it kind of got a bit lost. <strong>Thank you for your reviews, I've decided to keep going with the story. (thanks to all of you) Sorry if this chapter is kind of boring, I'm just getting my ducks in a row before the storm hits...

Tell me what you think though? It really helps to know what you're all thinking and if you're enjoying it.

H.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle. Andrew Marlowe does and he wont share with me. :(**

**Authors Note: Don't hate me. That's all I'm going to say. The rest of the note will be at the bottom of the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten.<p>

Beckett woke and stretched her hand out. Castle wasn't in the bed, Beckett slowly opened her eyes, wincing at the light. They really needed to learn to close the curtains.

"Morning sunshine." Castle laughed, walking into the room carrying a tray.

Beckett pulled herself up to sit and frowned at Castle.

"What are you doing?" She asked, sleepily.

"I said I would make you breakfast and here it is." Castle set the tray down on the bed in front of Beckett.

"What is it?" Beckett asked, raising one eyebrow at Castle.

"Seriously? You never had eggs and soldiers?" Castle looked shocked.

Beckett just shook her head.

Castle tapped the boiled egg and broke the shell. He cut the top of the egg off, so there was a pool of yolk ready for dipping. He picked up one of the pieces of toast, he had cut into rectangles, symbolizing the soldiers and tipped the toast into the yolk and then took a bite.

"Eggs and soldiers. I used to make it all the time for Alexis."

Beckett smiled, taking a piece of the cutely cut toast rectangles and dipped it in the yolk.

"It's good. I mean I've had it before but never like this, or called this. I can't remember the last time I had breakfast in bed either"

Beckett tried to think back to the last time she actually had breakfast in bed and being in the hospital didn't count. We thought about Will, he had brought her porridge one day when she was sick. Demming had never been there in the morning for long enough to make breakfast. Josh was always on early shifts and would be coming home when she was walking out the door. She thought back to when she was sick and her Mom would bring in her breakfast in bed. It was always the best thing about being sick, sometimes she would pretend she was sick so she could stay at home with her Mom, breakfast in bed and Temptation Lane.

Beckett came out of her daydream and looked at Castle, he was dipping yolk with the toast. He looked up at her smiling.

"When was it?" Castle asked, before taking a bite.

"What?" Beckett asked.

"The last time you had breakfast in bed."

Beckett shrugged her shoulders.

"I can't remember. I used to have breakfast in bed when I was sick at home, Mom would make me all sorts of yummy foods to make me feel better." Beckett played with the toast in her hand.

"And then you'd watch Temptation Lane?" Castle asked, putting his hand on her leg.

Beckett just nodded.

Castle got up, opened the sliding bedroom doors completely so the lounge and bedroom was basically one room.

"What are you doing?" Beckett asked.

Castle didn't answer, he pushed the couch out of the way and pulled the TV out of the corner and slid it down the cabinet so it was perfectly aligned with the bedroom.

"Castle?" Beckett said, frowning and smiling at the same time.

"Just wait." Castle said, flicking through the TV channels.

"Ah-ha." He said, spinning around to Beckett.

He walked back to the bedroom. Picked up the tray and put it on the bedside draws and got into bed. He pulled Beckett over, he was enjoying her confused look. He picked the tray back up and placed it on his lap.

"What is this?" Beckett asked, looking up at Castle.

"Temptation Lane marathon starts in five minutes." He pointed to the TV, the temptation Lane ad advertising the marathon flashed across the screen.

He dipped a piece of toast in the yolk and handed it to Beckett.

"Castle…" She said quietly, looking up at him, her eyes sad but happy.

"Shhh…" He said putting his finger to her lips. "It's starting and I'll have to catch up with what is happening." He kissed her softly and pulled her in tight.

"Thank you." She said quietly, taking a bite of the toast.

She held back the tears. He remembered so much, she knew that he watched her, listened to her all the time but this was different. She cuddled into his side, holding onto his shirt.

_What a perfect morning. _Beckett thought as Castle kissed the top of her head.

-x-

Six episodes had passed, Breakfast was well over. Beckett was sprawled out on the bed, her head resting on Castle's lap. He was twirling her hair between his fingers. They were in a comfortable silence, neither of them needing to say anything.

It was such a nice say, the sun streaming in the window, lighting up Beckett's body against the white sheets of the bed.

"Beckett." Castle said.

Beckett raised her head up, taking her eyes and concentration off the fight that was happening between Joseph Fox and Angela Cannon, it was their fourth fight already.

"Yeah." Beckett answered, her hair falling to her side.

"What time is this thing happening today with Perry?" Castle's face was screwed up, she could tell he wasn't too sure about it.

"Around Four. Why what time was it?" She asked, she had no idea. Ryan and Esposito were coming over at two to gear her up.

"One." Castle said looking up from his watch.

They had done absolutely nothing all day but cuddle in bed and watch TV and Beckett wouldn't have changed it for the world.

"Good." Beckett smiled. "Another hour to spend with you." She got up and made her way up Castle's legs until her face was in front of his.

"I worry about you getting back out there, Kate. If I could keep you in this apartment forever, I would." Castle's tone was somber.

This took Beckett by surprise, she wasn't expecting this at all.

Beckett's legs were on either side of Castle's lap, her hands against his chest.

"Rick…" She began, she didn't know what she was going to say, everything felt wrong.

"I know it's your job and it's what you need to do but after you got shot and you were lying in that bed…." Castle's eyes were sad, she hated seeing it. "You had a breathing tube in and your eyes were closed. I thought maybe if you came back from this, that you wouldn't go back. I prayed you wouldn't go back, I mean I knew deep down you would. You're Kate Beckett and nothing scares you away from your job, but I'm scared, shit I'm terrified every time you walk out that door without me." Castle's hands were tightly wrapped around her middle.

Beckett could feel her eyes welling up, but she tried to stay strong.

"Rick, you know that I can't promise you I'll never get hurt again but remember I'm a cop and I was before you met me." She leaned in closer to him. "It's my job and I have to do it. I want to do it, I love being a cop and I know that's it's one of the things you lo….like about me too." She stuttered at the end, changing the word at the last minute, afraid she was putting way too much on the table. "But I can promise that I will do my best to stay safe, to make sure I come back through the door every time. OK?" She said, smiling.

Castle nodded, he tried to look reassured but his eyes couldn't hide how frightened he was.

"I love you." Castle said without hesitation, without doubt and with ease. He was smiling.

Beckett looked up at him, blankly.

"Don't say it back, I don't need to hear it if you don't mean it. I just wanted to put it out there, well again. Last time wasn't the best timing." Castle half smiled. "I wanted you to know before you go out that door again." He kissed her on the lips, a slow but tender kiss. "You better get ready for Ryan and Esposito." Castle said pulling back from her.

-x-

It was right on two o'clock when the door buzzed.

Ryan and Esposito walked into the apartment with a box each.

"You ready for this Beckett?" Esposito asked, clearly worried.

"Sure am." Beckett smiled, showing Esposito and Ryan, who was eyeballing her, that she was fine with this. She loved the both of them, they were her family and she felt like the little sister sometimes that always needs to be protected.

"OK, we're going to thread the wire through the inside lining of your shirt." Ryan said, handing Esposito the wire.

"You're going to have to unbutton your shirt." Esposito said without looking up from the wire he was fiddling with in his hands.

Beckett did it without thinking too much into it. Ryan held the back of her shirt up while Esposito threaded the tiny wire through the lining of her blouse.

Both of them stopped when it came to her right side. Beckett looked down, her scar from where the bullet had pierced her skin was out on display.

Castle was leaning against the kitchen counter and he stood up straight. How had he not seen it before? His mouth dropped.

"Guys come on, I'm fine." Beckett tried to reassure them.

"Any trouble and I'm going up there and going to deal with him myself, you hear?" Esposito was smiling but Beckett could tell it was a real threat.

"Your cellphone has a tracker on it as well so we'll know where you are at all times. " Ryan added, thinking maybe some more security talk will calm the tenseness of the situation.

"Ryan and I will be in the truck outside. Castle was stay here, we'll give him a feed of what is happening but we can't compromise being out there." Esposito said looking from Castle to Beckett.

Castle frowned.

"I feel like I'm being benched again. I always have to sit in the car." He folded his arms.

Beckett laughed.

"It's for your own safety and probably for ours too." Beckett said, touching Castle's arm.

Castle's eyes grew with the unexpected touch. Beckett dropped her hand and picked up her phone, she caught Ryan and Esposito share a smile but decided to not even go there.

"So the wire is turned on now?" Beckett asked.

"Not until you text Ryan and we'll activate it."

Beckett nodded and looked at Castle and raised her eyebrows.

"Right we're done. Text Ryan just before you get into his office so we can mark where you are on the GPS and activate the wire." Esposito said, packing up his tools.

Beckett nodded again.

"Be careful Beckett, he's a bad dude." Ryan said, squeezing Beckett's shoulder.

Esposito nodded to Ryan's statement.

-x-

Beckett closed the door and turned to Castle, she walked over to him.

He was sitting on the arm of the couch, playing with his hands, she could tell he was completely wrapped up in his own mind.

Her fingers trailed up his thighs, slowly and seductively. He looked up at her, his eyes wide and mouth open.

"We've got a few minutes before I have to go." She said, her hands moving their way up his chest.

"I…really….ok…." Castle said, watching her take control.

She kissed his neck, then his earlobe, then ran her lips over his jaw.

His hands pulled her closer.

She kissed him on the lips, a soft kiss. But he wanted more and she was teasing him with it. She pushed him gently and he happily fell back onto the couch, Beckett falling on top on him.

Beckett tugged at the buttons on his shirt, unbuttoning the tops ones so she could feel his chest against her traveling fingers. She sat back up, running her fingers through her hair, moving it out of her face. She was smiling and so was he.

She kissed him again, this time more impassioned, she wanted him. She could feel how much he wanted her as well. She went to pull away from him but he refused to let her go. His hands cupping her face. She felt her hips rock forward and Castle groaned, breaking the kiss. She sucked his bottom lip enticing him more. His breath was jagged. She ran her fingers through his hair while she kissed him again. Her tongue found his and he took control this time. His hands under her shirt, causing the hairs on her back to stick up. He quickly and without her noticing undid the button of her jeans.

"Rick." She broke from the kiss when she had realized what he had done.

He simply smirked at her, pulling her back down and she gave in. She quickly undid the rest of his buttons and he sat up as she pulled it down over his shoulders. Castle must have decided that she was far too clothed compared to him so he tugged at her jeans and she complied. Beckett arched her back when Castle's hands pulled her jeans down over her butt. She managed to wriggle out of them easily and without breaking from the kiss.

"Kate…" Castle breathed out when she reached for his belt buckle.

"What?" She asked, smiling and with one swift movement, pulled the belt right out of all the loops and dropped it on the floor next to the couch.

"Oh God." He groaned and she laughed.

She kissed him again, as she slowly pulled the zipper of his pants down.

"Take them off." She whispered, kissing his ear. And he did, without trouble.

There was only two pieces of material between the two of them and they could both feel it. She kissed him again, letting her hips grind against Castle's and this sent him over the edge. His grip on her hips pulled her closer to him, to everything.

His hands ran over her back and down to her underwear line.

-x-

The knock at the door startled Beckett and Castle. She stood quickly, confused but managed to grab her pants and threw them on, on her way to the door.

She looked through the eye-hole in the door and turned to Castle. He was sitting on the couch, hair disheveled and only wearing his briefs.

"Get up. Now." She said, going back to him.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Perry's men. Change of plans I'm assuming." She threw him his shirt and he pulled it on.

"I need you to go to the loft OK? I don't want you to stay here until I get back." She said hurried, pulling her fingers through her hair.

There was another knock at the door as Castle pulled up his pants.

"Coming." She yelled to them picking up her phone.

"Kate, no I'll stay here." Castle said standing, watching her pull on her heels.

"No Rick, I need you to go to the loft." She said, looking back at her phone, sending a text to Ryan.

_'Perry's men at door, plan change. Get Castle out of here. Activate the wire.'_

She looked up at Castle and she felt the worry he was feeling.

She smiled at him trying to reassure him.

She cupped his face, giving him a quick kiss on the lips, hovering for another second, their foreheads touching and both silent until Beckett quietly spoke. "I love you too."

-x-

When she got to the car parking floor, she was patted down, thoroughly. Luckily they didn't find the wire. They turned her cellphone off and left it in the car park, Beckett tried not to look worried at the loss of her GPS.

Someone opened the door to the massive SVU and Beckett got in. Stanley Perry sat in the seat next to her, he was wearing a pale colored suit.

"Apparently I have to apologize to you." Perry said without looking at Beckett.

"Why?" She asked, putting her seat-belt on.

"My men said you were gasping for breath when you opened the door. Did they interrupt your afternoon delight." He answered, turning to Beckett and smiling.

She could see the gold in his teeth, and smell the stale odor of cigars on his breath.

"No need to apologize." She replied.

"You'll have to excuse me for being overly cautious." Perry said, turning his diamond gold ring around on his finger.

Beckett just nodded, she didn't know what to say.

"You see, I've had an inside on the force before and unfortunately for him, he crossed me and I can't have that again." Perry smiled, an evil smile.

"What did he do?" Beckett asked.

"You don't want to know. But to ensure that you will not do the same we have to make sure we can trust you."

"You can." Beckett answered.

"If only your word was enough. You're a nice person and I wish that I could believe you." Stanley nodded and the man sitting opposite Beckett leaned over. She leaned back away from him. The man turned to the other man sitting next to him.

"I might need some help with this one." He pulled out a gun and the other man held down Beckett and she squirmed under his weight.

With one quick blow, the barrel of his gun his Beckett's temple and she was out cold.

-x-

The pounding her head hit her before she had even opened her eyes.

She tried to move but couldn't feel the floor.

Her eyes shot open and she realized how much trouble she was in. Her hands were bound she was hanging from hook, her feet three feet from the ground. She was only wearing her bra and underwear.

"Detective Kate Beckett." Perry said out loud as he flicked through her wallet.

Beckett could feel the blood running down her cheek for her head where was hit with the gun.

"What?" She answered, her voice steady and strong.

"Just checking you're still with us." He replied, laughing.

"What is all of this for? You think I was going to tell?" Beckett said lifting her head and God did it hurt.

"This is to make sure you don't tell."

Beckett hung her head back down.

"Boys." Perry said and within seconds there were three men surrounding Beckett.

"Are you going to tell anyone about this? About what you see when you work for me?" Perry asked, still sitting, not looking at Beckett.

"No." She simply answered.

"I don't think she's telling the truth." Perry shrugged his shoulders, looking up to her.

She heard one of the men pick up something from the ground. She could hear the metal scrape across the ground.

"I am." She answered, looking up to Perry.

"What do you think boys?" Perry asked and she heard them laugh.

She caught a glimpse of one of them before she closed her eyes again. It was Max West, leaning against the wall. His face as sour as his stance.

"Go ahead." She heard Perry say and within seconds she felt the blow. The steel pole hit her side and she coughed with pain. Her body swung on the hook.

"What the hell." She screamed, her body burning.

"We have to make sure you're not going to tell, otherwise we'll have to get rid of you now." Perry answered, standing and making his way to Beckett.

"Oh Detective, you're such a gorgeous woman, why on earth are you a police officer? Such a waste." His finger trailed over her bare stomach making her feel sick.

"I don't know anymore." She lied.

"Good answer, what about your boyfriend, Rick Castle. He shadows you, correct? Knows all your secrets?"

Beckett flinched at him bringing up Castle.

"He did." She answered and she heard Perry tut at her. He stood back.

Another blow, this one to her thighs. It felt like her legs were going to drop off. She wanted to scream so loud but she knew she couldn't.

"Not anymore." She yelled. "He's around because I use him for his money." She said opening her eyes, not letting herself cry.

"You seem pretty happy together though." Perry asked, the corners of his mouth turning up.

"You can fake anything." She replied, getting the taste of blood in her mouth.

"Very good. And what about Captain Montgomery?" Perry asked and Beckett looked up. She couldn't fight the tears on this one. One rolled down her cheek.

He shook his head.

She heard the metal pole hit her skin before she felt it. She heard her rib crack and she sucked her breath in.

"What about him? He's dead." She answered, her body swaying.

"You sad about that?" He asked, taking a step closer to her again.

She looked him right in the eye. "No, he was only a captain. I'm just annoyed that he died before I could get him to promote me." Beckett couldn't believe what she had said out loud, she hated herself for being able to say it.

Perry smiled.

"Excellent, I think you passed just Detective Beckett. Welcome to the Perry empire. I would shake your hand but you're a bit tied up at the moment." He turned away from her and she could hear his boot heels getting quieter and quieter.

"Bit remember Detective, if you cross me, this is only a fraction of what I will do to you." He called from the door.

But that's when she felt it. The last blow to her stomach. She couldn't fight anymore, it was all too much. She gave into the pain, into the misery and into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors second note: Do you hate me? Haha. I know I'm a terrible person. I hurt Beckett. I have a million Uni assessments happening at the moment but I will promise to try for a quick update for you all. <strong>

**But believe me when I say that I love foreshadowing and it'll work out...maybe...no I'm kidding it will. **

**Tell me what you think of this chapter, I really loved writing it and would love to know what you all think. **

**I saw that I am now in the 100+ review Castle Fan fic community. Wow. That means so much to me so thank you to all of you that have reviewed so far, you make my day. **

**And I also saw a post on Tumblr about this story. I flailed so hard. Gosh the Castle fandom is so perfect.**

**I love you all. (please don't hate me.)**

**H. x.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own Castle.**

**Author note at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven.<p>

Beckett woke to find herself in a lot of pain.

"Beckett!" She heard before she could open her eyes.

There was Esposito standing over her, Ryan was leaning against the wall with his head in his hands.

"Hi.." She managed to get out, trying to sit up.

"I'm going to kill them." Esposito stood back from the side of her bed but held onto the rails of the cot.

"I'm fine." She said sitting up, trying not to make a face.

"What the hell were they thinking? Doing that to a NYPD officer. Seriously I'm going to kill them." Esposito said, his voice harsh and strained.

Ryan stood silently, not saying a word.

"Well to them, I am no longer a NYPD detective, I work for them. It was a test, you know that." Beckett smiled at Esposito, trying to calm him down.

"I know but this soon after…." Esposito looked Beckett right in the eyes.

"I know it's not the best timing but this is a good thing. I'm on the inside now, and it means we can take them all down." Beckett looked around the room.

"He's not here." Ryan spoke, saying the first words to Beckett since she woke.

She nodded and tried to smile.

"How did I get here?" Beckett asked looking at Ryan.

"They dropped you off at the hospital and we were called because of last time." Ryan answered, his voice pained.

Beckett nodded and moved in her bed, a sharp pain hit her side.

"They got you in all the right places, they have certainly done this before. You only have one bruised rib, that's all. Everything else is external bruising which looks bad but it's OK." Esposito said moving the jug of water around on Beckett's tray.

"And then there is the head wound." Ryan said pointing to Beckett's forehead where the glock had hit her.

Beckett lifted her finger to it, she could feel a few stitches but that's all.

"Did you hear anything on the wire?" She asked worried about what she had said to Perry, sure she had lied the entire time but she needed a reason for Castle to not be in the room with them.

"Went dead as soon as you entered the building down at the Marina." Esposito said, suddenly smiling. "We did however hear that you were interrupted?" He raised an eyebrow and smiled at Beckett.

Suddenly Beckett remembered what happened before Perry's men had come to pick her up.

She remembered Castle's almost naked body against hers, she remembered the taste of his kiss and the feel of his hands all over her body.

"What?" Beckett laughed it off and rolled her eyes.

"Don't deny it." Esposito laughed, Ryan still stood against the wall, he wasn't even smiling.

"Where is he?" Beckett asked Esposito.

"He was here when they brought you in, he looked in bad shape Beckett, it wasn't good." Ryan answered her question.

Beckett's smile disappeared.

"He said he would come back later, when he has had time to sort out his mind and when you would be awake. He asked us to stay with you until then." Ryan stepped forward. "Look Kate, I know this is a big case and you've just go back into the field and Gates is over the moon about getting you on the inside but to hear that you were in the hospital again cut us all really deep. It was only a few months ago we stood in the corridor downstairs waiting to see if you'll make it and now we're here again."

Beckett shivered at Ryan using her first name, I don't think she had ever heard him say it before.

"I know, I'm sorry this happened now, it's not the best timing but it never is with our job. When we all signed on for the badge and the gun we knew this may one day happen and it's not like we can ask them to space these events out can we? But I'm fine and I promise that I will be extra careful next time I'm in the custody of a mad Texas drug lord and murderer." Beckett flashed a smile at Ryan and she finally saw him smile back.

"Is he mad?" Beckett asked.

Both Ryan and Esposito nodded and she sighed. Just this morning they had talked about how dangerous her job was and how he was scared every time she left the apartment and now this, it didn't seem fair at all and she knew that he would be angry and upset all at the same time.

"Could you call him for me, tell him I'm awake." Beckett asked, knowing her phone was in the care of Perry's men.

"Yes boss." Ryan smiled, flipping his phone open and walking out the door.

"Did you tell Lanie?" Beckett asked Esposito.

"Yeah, she said she swing by later."

"She mad too?" Beckett asked, hoping that her friend would understand.

"I think she's more pissed than Castle." Esposito said shrugging his shoulders.

"Great." Beckett sighed sarcastically, falling back against the pillows of the hospital bed.

She heard Esposito chuckle.

"Get some sleep, the painkillers they've got you on make you drowsy. We'll wake you up when Castle gets here." Esposito said and before she could respond she felt her eyes close. Everything felt heavy, her eyes, her body. She let herself slip away into sleep even though she wanted to fight it so she could see Castle sooner.

-x-

When she woke again, it was dark. She could see the outline of buildings from out the window. There was a small light that lit up the corner of the room, she could see the outline of someone.

"Castle…" She said quietly, recognizing his outline once her eyes focused.

He didn't reply.

"Rick." She said, sitting up.

He still didn't reply.

"Say something." She finally said, not sure what else to say.

"What do you want me to say?" He said standing and walking over to the bed.

"I'm fine." She replied, even though he didn't ask her how she was feeling she thought she should get it out.

He stood at the end of the bed, his hands on the rails.

"I'm fine." She repeated.

His head was hung and he was looking at the floor.

"What do you want to me say to make this better?" She asked, wanting him to come closer so she could show him she was fine.

"There is nothing you can do or say to make this better. Look at you Kate, you're back here again." Castle's voice was harsh and croaky.

"Rick.." She began to say but Castle cut her off.

"Can you imagine what it was like to get a phone call from Esposito saying you were in hospital from being beaten by a murderer? I've seen you in a bed like this before Kate and it nearly killed me to see you in it again. I don't think I can.." His voice went quiet and he looked up at her.

His blue eyes were still striking as ever but tonight they were sad and red. He looked exhausted and she hated that she did that to him.

"Please don't say it." She said, she could feel her own eyes welling up, she moved down the bed to be closer to him but he stepped back, putting more distance between them.

"I just can't do this." He finally said.

She couldn't believe what she had just heard, they had finally made the jump into this relationship and now he wanted out.

"Rick." She said sternly, making him look at her. "I am fine. I'm sorry this happened and I'm sorry you have to see me like this again but…"

"Don't you get it?" Castle interrupted her abruptly. "I know you're fine, I can see you but what about next time, God Kate you've been so lucky. Every time my phone rings I'm constantly thinking it's going to be Ryan or Esposito telling me something has happened to you. When Gates said this case was undercover I was relieved because that meant I knew where you were most of the time and I know how that sounds OK, I thought the same thing, it wasn't about being close to you or getting together, that was a such a great bonus, it meant that when I fell asleep at night, I didn't have to worry about men scaling your apartment and breaking into your room. I know it sounds crazy and it's the writer in me, stirring it all up and making it worse." He paused and looked back at Beckett. "I have a child to look after, that I need to take care of and she's growing up and yes she's more mature than I am but I have to realize that running around with you and crime scenes and murder is fun but it's not my job. Alexis is my work and I've neglected that lately." He finally finished, out of breath.

"You're not coming back after this case then?" Beckett asked, her entire world crashing down around her.

"I'm not going to finish this case. I'm done." He said.

Beckett just nodded, she had nothing else to say. She wanted to scream at him and tell him he had to stay and he wasn't allowed to leave her again but she couldn't. She understood the need for him to put Alexis first, she always knew that he would.

He just looked at her, his eyes said it all.

"I'm sorry that I can't be different" She finally said, breaking the silence. She held back the tears, she had put this wall up in front of Castle for three years now and she wasn't ready to let it come down, right when he was going to leave her.

"What?" He asked confused.

"If I was different, didn't have this job or wasn't so messed up you wouldn't….." She said not looking at him, feeling ashamed.

"But you wouldn't be you then. Those things make you, you." He said, taking a step closer, trying to understand her logic.

"This morning you told me you loved me and now you're telling me you're walking away from me because of all those reasons. Tell me how it works Rick because I don't get it." She was fighting against the tears and fighting against herself for making this into an argument.

He stepped back and lent against the wall.

"I told you this morning that I can't promise I wont get hurt again and I hate it, absolutely hate it that it happened today. I'm sorry that you worry but you're not alone Rick. I worry overtime I go out, I worry that someone is following me, I worry that they follow Ryan and Esposito, or you or even worse, they follow Alexis or Martha. I'm scared someone is coming to finish the job but you know what I realized? I realized that I can't let it haunt me anymore, this past week has been one of the best of my life. I'm happy again, you did that. But if you want to walk away, I understand. I know you have a family and they come before anything else in this world. But I hope that one day, I'll look to my side and you might be there, it's a loosing battle at the moment, I know." Beckett said, lowering her head so he couldn't see her face.

He stepped forward and stood next to her bed.

"Kate…" He managed to say, his voice croakier than usual. His hand squeezed hers.

She didn't bother to look up, she knew what was happening. When she heard the door close she let out the tears she'd been keeping in the entire conversation.

He was gone, he had left her.

-x-

When Beckett heard footsteps she didn't bother opening her eyes, she knew they weren't Castle's so she didn't really care.

She knew it was early morning, she could feel the sun heating the bed she wanted so desperately to get out of.

"Detective Beckett." A tiny voice spoke and Beckett opened her eyes slowly.

There stood Alexis, she was twisting her red silky smooth hair in-between two fingers.

"Alexis…" Beckett said sitting up, her rib hurting but it wasn't that bad. "Shouldn't you be at school?" Beckett said, checking her watch and making sure she hadn't been out for a few days.

"Yeah, I know. And I never miss class and it's making me nervous but I knew I had to come and see you." She blurted out, clearly nervous.

"I'm fine Alexis, you should go to school." Beckett didn't really know what to say.

"My Dad isn't fine."

"What do you mean?" Beckett asked, tapping the bed to signal Alexis to sit down.

Alexis sighed and walked over to the bed and sat next to Beckett.

"I hated you when you got shot, I hated that someone wanted to hurt you and could have hurt my family in the process but then I realized you're basically family now anyway and I hated myself for thinking that. My Dad was so sad when you were in hospital and then he didn't see you for so long but it was probably good. Gave him time to sort out Nikki Heat and gave you time to recover and have a break from him."

Beckett smiled at Alexis.

"But then he went back to the precinct and he promised that you were only on desk duty so it would be no crazy cases but I still was angry at him for going. He shouldn't be there, shouldn't be shadowing you anymore. It just got too close and I was worried. Then this case came up, Grams said it would be a good idea to shove the pair of you in a room to sort out those feelings and then he comes to the Hamptons and he is so happy. Actually smiling and making jokes, something he didn't do much anymore since way before you were shot and I thought maybe this isn't such a bad thing, but then he's at home, all fine, we're watching a movie and he gets a call from Esposito saying you were in the hospital again. It's like a merry-go-round that no one is getting off."

"Alexis, he came to see me last night and honestly it's done, he's off the case and the job, you don't need to worry anymore." Beckett smiled at Alexis and tried to reassure her even though she couldn't reassure herself.

"That's the problem, he came home last night and he was all mopey and sad. Grams asked him what happened and if you were ok and he said you were fine but he'd finished his work with the NYPD and we thought you had finally seen the light and cut him loose but he said he did it." Alexis looked so confused.

"He did it for you, he wants to be there for you and for you not to worry about him and what he gets up to."

"I'm going off to college next year, Grams will be working on another play and what will he be doing? Nothing. I don't want him to give up something he cares about, something he loves because of that. If you'd asked me this a few months back and I would have said that he should have given up but after seeing him in the Hamptons and how happy he was, I don't mind. It worries me so much that he's out there but it worries me more that he's not having fun." Alexis looked at Beckett, her massive blue eyes sparkling. "He has fun with you and I don't want him to give it up."

"He made it pretty clear last night that our partnership was over Alexis, I'm sorry there is nothing I can do." Beckett felt mean letting the girl down. She wished there was something she could do, but it was true, he'd made it clear and he'd walked away.

"I know. I told Grams to let it slip that I was bunking school today to come see you, I know he'll come straight here." She said smiling.

"Alexis." Kate smiled, knowing how much effort she went to get him here. "He'll just ring. I can assure you that he wont turn up here."

"Curiosity will get the better of him, it always does." Alexis said, looking towards the door.

Kate looked up at the door, wondering if Castle would show. She doubted it, even if he did, he'd just come in and get Alexis. The look in his eye said it all last night.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Sorry that I kept you waiting awhile for this chapter and then left you waiting again. I've been writing this over the last few day and was going to wait and have one massive chapter but gave in and thought I'd let you have this now. <strong>

**Thank you all for not killing me. I hated the scene where Beckett gets hurt. It pained me to write it, so I'm sorry about it. But it's giving an excellent edge to the story and I can tell you now, she is going to be so badass soon, it'll all be worth it. **

**And as for this chapter, with Rick leaving, I know a lot of you will probably say that he would never leave Beckett, myself included but with this story, I think it might have just got too much for him and he needs to look out for Alexis. So that is my reasoning for this chapter.**

**That and I love to torment all of you. No I'm kidding, I love you all. Thank you for reviewing. **

**Hope you all have a beautiful week and to my gorgeous readers in the US, I had a candle burning as I wrote this for the September 11 memorial. Love to you all.**

**H. x.**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle. Do I need to say it every time? Just makes me sad now.

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve.<p>

It was twenty minutes of silence before Beckett spoke.

"Alexis come on, you need to go to school."

Alexis just turned to Beckett, her eyes heavy.

"I'm sorry, I thought he would come, I really did."

Beckett just smiled at the girl.

"He needs some time to sort out some things, In the meantime you can't be ditching school otherwise I might have to get Ryan and Esposito to accompany you to the gate in the morning." Beckett smiled and then Alexis did.

"Kate, I'm really sorry though, he sometimes has these crazy ideas…." Alexis began to say.

"I know." Beckett nodded, still smiling. "Now you better get to school before you get into to much trouble."

Alexis nodded and got up from the bed.

"It'll work out." Alexis said to Beckett before closing the door behind her.

-x-

Esposito and Ryan came and picked up Beckett from the hospital.

"I'm going to go in there and smack him." Esposito said from the front seat.

"You're not coming in, what if he sees you and knows you're a cop. Cover is blown and I'd hate to know what he'd do if he found out we'd played him this whole time." Beckett moved in her seat trying to get comfortable.

"We have to go up with you." Ryan said looking over into the backseat.

"No way." Beckett said shaking her head.

"Lanie is going to kill me if I don't." Esposito said, tapping his fingers on the wheel, waiting for the light to change.

"I'll take care of Lanie." Beckett smiled, making a note to ring her when she got back to the apartment.

"Would be better knowing Castle was at least there." Ryan said, sounding angry at Castle.

There was an eerie feeling in the car and no one quite knew what to say.

"It's his decision to be off the case and I understand why he did it. I'll be fine." Beckett said, she had said it so many times that she was starting to even believe it.

"But…" Esposito began to say but Beckett cut him off.

"No. It's fine. He has a family to look after and we have a job to do, can we just get on with it please?" Beckett said just as Esposito pulled the car over, half a block from the Archstone Clinton.

"Yes Beckett." Both Ryan and Esposito said in unison.

"I'll ring you if Perry contacts me." Beckett said, closing the door behind her.

-x-

When she opened the door to the apartment she didn't quite know what to expect. Was all of Castle's stuff going to be gone? Had he been there at all?

She put her bag down on the kitchen floor and stood there for a moment, unsure about what she should do.

She noticed that his laptop was gone from the coffee table.

Beckett opened the bedroom door and peered inside. The bed had ben made and his clothes had been taken off the chair in the corner of the room and his shower products were gone.

She leant against the wall of the bathroom and slid down. He'd actually gone and left her, she knew why he had done it but this, this was too much for her. She let herself cry because bottling it up wouldn't be good for her right now either.

She sat against the wall crying, not bothering to look at the time.

She finally stood up when her head began to ache from all the tears and she could no longer see. She pulled down the covers of the bed and climbed in.

Beckett tossed and turned for an hour, not being able to get to sleep. She missed the easy fit with Castle, how his arm would tuck her into him and she would happily close her eyes. She outstretched her arm under Castle's pillow. Confused she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

There in her hand was one of Castle's shirts, conveniently tucked away under his pillow. Did he leave it there for her or didn't he see it when he collected his things. She didn't even care. She slipped her T-shirt over her head wincing at the pain in her ribs and pulled Castle's shirt on.

She fell back against the pillow. Everything she could smell was him, it was like he was right there with her again. She pulled the neck of the shirt up to her nose and breathed in. This is was close as she could get to Castle at the moment and even though she was hurting on the inside and out, her head was calm and she could focus.

-x-

"Esposito, hey, pick up your phone. I've got a meeting with Perry this morning. Ring you afterwards." Beckett clicked her phone closed and opened the door, this was going to be a long day.

"Ah Kate, welcome on in." A short man said to Beckett as she walked into Perry's penthouse apartment.

Mrs Perry sat on a perfectly white couch, her pearl necklace shone in the light and the diamonds on her fingers almost pierced Beckett's eyes. She pointed towards the office, Beckett nodded and knocked on the door. It swung open and Beckett almost jumped back in shock but played her best pokerface.

"Good to see you back on your feet, Detective." Perry said, smoking a cigar and not looking up from his paperwork. Beckett didn't answer, even if she could form words, if she could have she would still have no idea what to say. "Sit." He said, looking up at her and she complied.

"I need you to take care of him." Perry said, flinging the file at Beckett.

She opened the file and looked at the picture. He was a civil defense worker for the city, he had no criminal chargers, nothing was alarming.

"I wouldn't ask why either Detective Beckett. This is a no questions asked kind of game." Perry said taking a long drag of his cigar.

"Take care of him?" Beckett asked, making sure she knew exactly what he meant.

"Killed. Now I'm not asking you to get your own hands dirty, but find a way would you. This week please." He didn't even flinch when he was talking.

It was taking every fiber in Beckett's body not to jump over the desk, slam his head down and slap some cuffs on him right then and there but she knew she couldn't, she know she wouldn't make it out of the room alive. She counted three men in the room and two in the lounge, he was the main player in this game and she had only just started on go, she'd have to wait.

"You'll get paid when you provide proof." He said, again calmer than a man should be after sending out a death warrent.

"What kind of proof do you want?" She asked, worried he'd want some sort of body part.

"Death certificate will be fine. Do what you need to get it." He said smiling, his evil crooked smile that made Beckett's insides turn into mush.

-x-

When she got back down to her apartment, Esposito and Ryan were standing outside her door.

"You two shouldn't be here. It's not safe anymore." Beckett said putting her key in the door.

"Well there isn't exactly another place we can meet up and discuss what we're about to discuss can we?" Esposito asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I guess not." Beckett said, closing the door behind the three of them.

"So, he's really gone then?" Ryan asked looking up to Beckett.

Beckett just nodded, she had forgotten for a moment that everything had fallen apart with Castle, she was so wrapped up in this case that she didn't have to think about sleeping in an empty bed again tonight.

Ryan shook his head and frowned.

"It's ok Ryan, I'm sure you can still play dolls on the weekend with Castle." Beckett smiled, pulling three coffee mugs down from the cabinet. Her ribs ached from stretching but she put the pain aside.

Esposito stood against the window, looking out over the park.

"Never thought he'd actually leave though." Esposito looked over at Beckett.

"Can you blame him though? These past four months haven't been the easiest and he has a family to protect. This case is too big for him to get involved." Beckett answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"No, I get why he walked away from the case, but you? That is one thing I'll never understand."

"What?" Beckett asked, Esposito has such a weird way of explaining himself sometimes.

"I'll never understand why he walked away from you." Esposito looked right at Beckett and his words stung hard.

She smiled it off, knowing full right the boys wouldn't believe her for a second.

"Ready to fake a death then?" Beckett asked handing Ryan the file and he smiled.

"You know it." He replied, flicking open the file and Esposito walked over, reading the file over Ryan's shoulder.

-x-

It had been two days and two very lonely nights for Beckett. She had kept her days busy with Ryan and Esposito on the plan but each night, she curled up in Castle's shirt and made herself go to sleep. She made herself try not to think about what he was doing, what he had done that day.

The plan was all set, Esposito and Ryan had organized a smash and grab on the guy and Lanie was already getting the autopsy report ready for Beckett.

They had set up a safe house just outside the city for him until all this blew over but they had to make sure that he wasn't just another test. Esposito and Ryan would grill him before they let him know that he was safe.

This would all happen and Beckett wouldn't be leaving her apartment and she hated it.

Her phone buzzed and she dashed across the room.

"Beckett." She answered.

"He's been picked up. We're on our way to the safe house now. Let you know what happens tonight, you never know, Iron Gates might give us a gold star for this." She heard Esposito chuckle and then the line went flat.

She collapsed in the chair, she was exhausted but she had to wait for his call to know it all went smoothly.

When there was a knock at the door, Beckett froze.

"Kate, It's me." She heard.

-x-

"You shouldn't be here." Beckett said, closing the door.

"I was told to bring you these." Lanie replied, handing Beckett an autopsy file.

"Gates?" Beckett asked and Lanie nodded.

"She is frightening."

Beckett just laughed, it must be true if Lanie was admitting it.

"They should have got an officer to bring them over or Esposito or Ryan. Why you?" Beckett asked, confused at the logic.

"No one knows I'm a medical examiner and plus if they did, I might be in on it." Lanie shrugged her shoulders.

"You really want to get involved with this?" Beckett asked, closing the file and putting it on the bench.

Lanie just shrugged her shoulders.

"I know you'll get him and Javi's already involved, so technically I am too." Lanie smiled.

"You make me sick." Beckett replied, holding up the kettle. "Coffee?" She asked, it was late but she needed to stay awake.

"Uhh…I brought something else." Lanie pulled two bottles of wine from her bag and raised an eyebrow at Beckett.

"No." Beckett replied, flicking the jug on.

"Come on girl, you're not on duty. You're not exactly going to be called to a crime scene and it's my night off. Come on, let your hair down." Lanie said walking to the cupboard and getting down two wine glasses.

"One glass."

"Sure." Lanie smiled her wicked smile and unscrewed the lid. "Only one."

-x-

They were half way through the second bottle when there was another knock at the door. Beckett looked at Lanie and shrugged.

"It's Ryan and Esposito." Ryan called from the door and Lanie smiled.

Beckett rolled her eyes as Lanie got up to open the door, hitting a chair on the way over. Beckett couldn't help but laugh at her friend. They hadn't been this drunk for awhile. She had missed the girl time, talking about everything. Lanie had been nice and didn't mention Castle at all.

"How much have you two had to drink?" Ryan laughed sitting down on the couch next to Beckett and picking up the bottle.

"Not that much." Beckett answered, trying not to slur her words. Ryan just smiled at her and rolled his eyes.

"Get a room you two." Ryan said, frowning at Esposito and Lanie who were cuddling in the kitchen.

"Sorry honey-milk, didn't realize you were jealous." Esposito pulled Lanie into the lounge.

Ryan just rolled his eyes.

"Tell me what happened." Beckett said, making sure that she would remember this in the morning.

"We snatched him just up from Lexington and he confessed about ten minutes into the drive to the safe house that he had falsified reports for the Perry's on a business deal on some land that Perry purchased, but because of city limits and control, he wasn't allowed to build there. But with this report he can, building starts next week. We told him that we were going to keep him in the safe house until we could take him down." Ryan said, barely taking a breath.

"So he wanted to make sure that no one found out about the report. We need to find out what he's building and why it's so important." Beckett said managing to even impress herself that he was keeping up with the story.

Everyone in the room nodded, including Lanie who Beckett wondered if she was just nodding because her head was heavy with all the wine.

"Got any beer in the fridge?" Ryan asked, standing up and walking towards the kitchen.

When there was another knock at the door, Beckett's eyes met Ryan's.

He unholstered his gun and held it towards the door, carefully looking through the eye-hole.

"Who is it?" Beckett asked quietly.

"I don't think I should shoot him, but you might want to." Ryan said, putting his gun back. "It's Castle."

Beckett's eyes met Lanie's straight away.

"Should I let him in?" Ryan asked, knowing full right that Castle would have heard him.

Beckett just nodded and looked towards the ground.

"Hey." Castle said, walking into the room. She could feel his stare on her.

No one answered Castle and she could feel the tension.

"It's fine guys, he probably just left something behind." Beckett looked up, he looked good. He was unshaven, his hair scruffy, wearing a while collared shirt with the first three buttons undone and casual jeans.

"I came to talk to you." He replied, not taking his eyes off Beckett.

"Good luck with that, between the pair of them, they've managed to down a few good bottles of wine." Esposito said standing up and holding his hand out to Lanie. "Come on babe, let's get you home." But Lanie didn't move, her eye's on Beckett's.

"Lanie." Esposito said, taking Lanie's hand in his.

Beckett nodded at Lanie and Lanie let Esposito pull her up.

"Talk to you tomorrow Beckett." Ryan said, walking back past Castle, without saying a word to him.

Beckett nodded.

"Ring me if you want me." Lanie said, picking up her bag, which Esposito took off her and swung over his shoulder, smiling at his girl.

Beckett smiled at Lanie and waved them off.

-x-

"Beckett…" Castle began.

"Don't." Beckett said standing up, her head almost making her fall over.

Castle took her hand and pulled her closer to him, she couldn't even push back.

"Strong wine?" Castle asked, smiling.

"Must have been." Beckett shook off his grip and walked towards the bedroom, flicking the lounge light off, leaving Castle in the dark.

"Kate, can we talk about this please?" Castle asked, standing in the doorframe of the bedroom.

"What's there to talk about?" Beckett asked, her words slurring at the end.

_Dammit, I can't even speak now. I'm going to kill Lanie._

"Everything." Castle asked, breathing out and resting his head against the frame.

"You left, I understand why. End of story." Beckett didn't look at Castle, she couldn't bring herself to.

"You really understand?" Castle asked, his voice baffled.

Beckett just nodded, shrugging her shoulders. "You have a family to look out for, that's far more important than this case and the people working on it."

_What the hell was that?_

"The people working on it? What does that mean?" Castle stood up, his face pained.

Beckett didn't answer.

"What did you mean?" Castle asked again.

"You...you're the one that left, you can answer it for yourself." Beckett looked over at Castle, she could tell she had hurt him with that comment but she couldn't take it back now.

Castle walked towards Beckett and she moved away from him, walking towards the bathroom.

"You think I don't care?" He asked, his voice harder than usual.

"I didn't say that. I said you have more important things to think about." Beckett answered, wishing she could sober herself up more to have this conversation.

"Your safety is on the top on my list of important things Kate, so is Ryan, Esposito and Lanie's. I love you all like family and to get that phone call saying you were in the hospital again, I couldn't open that up again. I had to ring home to Alexis and Mother and tell them what happened as well. You don't just get me, you get the three of us. I needed time to think about what I've put them through these past few months, what you being in the hospital again is like for Alexis. She cares for you Kate, I could tell that when she ditched school." Castle smiled. "The last thing I want is to loose you again." His voiced trembled on the last word. "I'm sorry that I walked away, that I left you alone and I would take it back if I could, but I can't and I'm glad because I got to see what you mean to Alexis and to Mother and how easily you could fit in with us and how I could keep you safe." Castle said taking another step towards Beckett.

"You realize I'm the one with the gun?" Beckett let herself smile. His words were like a drug to her, she needed them and they fixed her.

Castle just smiled and held out his hand.

"What does this mean?" Beckett asked looking at Castle's hand.

"Means I wont be stupid enough to leave you again." He said, without moving his hand.

"You promise?" Beckett looked up to Castle.

"Scouts honor." Castle said smiling.

"You were never a sco…" But before Beckett could finish, Castle had moved closer, taking her face in his hands and kissed her.

"I've missed this." Castle said, moving the both of them back towards the vanity in the bathroom. He kissed her again, lifting her up and sitting her on the marble top. Beckett was grateful her feet were off the ground, between the kissing and the wine she wasn't sure how long she could stay standing.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in, clutching the collar of his shirt.

He kissed down her neck before moving his hands under her top and pulling it up and over her head.

"Did you leave your shirt here by accident or on purpose?" Beckett asked, not sure herself where the question came from.

"What?" Castle asked, leaning back from Beckett, one eyebrow raised.

"Under your pillow was one of your shirts, I found it. You took everything else but the shirt. Did you mean to leave it here?" She asked, her hands still holding his collar.

He looked down and sighed.

"Will you be mad if I told you I did leave it here on purpose." He looked up, sheepishly smiling.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"I didn't want you to forget me." He answered, kissing her on the cheek.

"Seriously?" Beckett laughed, getting down from the vanity.

"What are you doing?" Castle asked, watching Beckett fight with the toothpaste lid.

"These things are stupid."

"No, you're just drunk." Castle said, taking the tube from Beckett and squeezing some out for her.

Beckett happily brushed her teeth as Castle stood behind her, keeping her balanced and kissing her neck.

Beckett turned around, Castle moved his hands to the vanity on either side of her.

"Here." She said handing him her toothbrush.

"Why?" Castle said, taking it from her.

"Well, you took yours home and I assume you're staying tonight." She smiled, moving his hand out the way and walking into the bedroom.

"Can you close the curtains?" Beckett asked Castle when he walked into the room.

"We never close them?" he looked confused but did what she asked.

"I have a feeling that sunlight streaming through here in the morning isn't going to be great."

Castle just laughed and climbed in next to Beckett.

He pulled her over to him and she snuggled in.

"Tell me if your head starts to spin though, ok?" He asked, trying not to laugh.

"Shut up." Beckett said, punching him lightly.

"Did you forget me?" Castle finally asked, his voice still and she froze.

"Not for a second." She replied.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Seriously had the crappiest two weeks ever. Between essays and fights with friends i haven't had much time for this story. So my apologies for how late this is, my aim was to get it out before Rise...<p>

HOW GOOD WAS RISE THOUGH? I wont spoil it for those who are yet to see it.

But it totally made my week actually ok. I'm going to try and reply to you if you review, I've managed to get a few done.

Thanks for hanging in there with me. Hope you like this chapter.

H. x.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: As usual.

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen.<p>

Beckett woke to find herself alone in the bed, confused she sat up and immediately regretted the decision. Her head pounded and she closed her eyes. _Was it all a dream? Did Castle really come back? _

"Hey." She heard a voice and her eyes flew open. Castle stood leaning in the doorway, a glass of water in one hand and a bottle of aspirin in the other. "Thought you might need these." He walked over and undid the bottle.

"I thought it was a dream." She said quietly.

"What was?" He asked, placing two tablets in her hand.

She quickly washed them down with the water and pulled the blankets over her head, sheltering her eyes from the light.

"You coming back." She said quietly. She felt the blankets being gently pulled off her, usually she would have fought Castle on it but not this time. When she saw the light again she closed her eyes.

Castle cupped her face in his hands.

"Kate."

She opened her eyes and saw the guilt in his eyes, he looked so sad.

"I'm sorry." He said, not taking his eyes off hers.

"So am I." She said, looking from his eyes to his lips and back again. "I don't feel so good." Beckett said, covering her eyes again.

Castle simply laughed.

"Well you and Lanie sure did a number on that wine. Any reason for the drinking?" Castle was fishing for information about what they talked about.

"It was her night off and I'm not exactly a cop right now. I said one glass but she was talking about her and Esposito and it was weirding me out."

Castle laughed again.

"So I had another glass and then somehow she was opening the second bottle and I couldn't refuse. I wish I had, jeez Castle my head." She felt Castle move closer to her. He leaned her back into him and pulled the blankets up around her. He was leaning against the headboard and she was sitting in-between his legs. She felt him kiss the top of her head.

"Give the aspirin time to work and you'll be good as new." He said, rubbing her stomach with his hand and she could feel herself dozing back off.

She could feel Castle's chest rising up and down as he played with her hair.

"Castle?" She said, without opening her eyes.

His body weight shifted around her.

"Hey you, how are you feeling?" He asked, breathing into her ear. She swore her heart skipped a beat as she felt his hot breath against her skin.

"Better." She tried to sit up but felt Castle's grip on her tighten.

"I'm hungover Castle, not disabled."

"I've missed you, excuse me for not wanting to let you go just yet."

"What's the time?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Sometime after midday, your phone buzzed." He reached over to pick up her phone and handed it to her.

"And you didn't wake me? It could have been from Perry." She wasn't angry but her tone suggested otherwise.

"I tried, trust me. After the third attempt of trying to wake you, you mumbled something about getting your gun so I let you be." Castle smiled, kissing her cheek. His stubble tickled her and she laughed.

"It's just from Lanie." She said reading the txt.

"I'm going to shower." Castle said and Beckett sat up allowing him to move.

He walked into the lounge and came back with a bag she didn't even see him bring in the night before.

"Bit presumptuous don't you think?" Beckett asked as he pulled out a shower bag.

"Actually I rung Alexis this morning and she packed it and dropped it off before school." Castle said raising his eyebrows at Beckett.

"Please tell me she didn't come inside this building Rick." She said sternly, sitting right up and staring at him.

"I met her at the cafe down the road, we both felt like spies. It was kinda awesome." Castle laughed, reached over and kissed Beckett on the lips.

He saw the relief flow over her face.

"Want to join me in the shower?" He asked pulling her legs down the bed and leaning on top of her.

"You wish." She said, knowing full right that she couldn't do it. They were taking this slow and even though she wanted to get in that shower and have her way with him, she knew that after the past week, they needed the time. She wanted this case to be over so they could commit properly but until then, they would both have to shower alone.

"Please Beckett." He whined, kissing her neck.

But Beckett didn't answer instead she pulled his face to hers and kissed him. He gave into her straight away, letting her tongue find his. She nibbled at his bottom lip and she knew he was smiling and just as it began she pushed him away.

"Go shower." She said, winking at him. She closed her eyes again, pulling the blankets back over her.

"Katherine Beckett, you are such a tease." He said standing up, she just smiled, not opening her eyes.

"That's why you love me." She said quickly and without realizing. She held her breath, waiting for a response.

_Did he still love me? After everything I put him through last week?_

She felt the weight shift on the bed and then felt his lips gently kiss hers.

"One of the very many reasons, Detective."

She heard the bathroom door close and she opened her eyes. She was smiling as she grabbed her phone.

_**L : 'Not feeling hot today girl. Poor Javi, got no sleep last night. How was the reunion with Writer Boy?' **_

_**K : 'All cleared up. Only thing that's still foggy is my head. Two bottles Lanie? Seriously?**_

Beckett put her phone down and stared at the ceiling for a bit, going over the night before. When her phone buzzed she laughed out loud at Lanie's response.

_**L : 'Well it's not like you stopped me. But seriously how inappropriate did I get last night with talking about Javi? He'll kill me if he found out…'**_

_**K : 'I don't want to go into details because I'm trying to forget it ever happened. I'll keep everything quiet and no, I wont tell Castle.'**_

_**L : 'Thanks. I owe you one girl, but it wont be wine so you don't need to worry. I'm not drinking ever again.'**_

_**K : 'I'll hold you to that. You wont last a month.'**_

Beckett put her phone down and laughed again. She couldn't remember how many times she'd heard Lanie say she would never drink again.

"Something funny?" Castle asked, walking out of the bathroom in just a towel. Beckett didn't even answer, she was too busy noticing an almost naked Castle in front of her. Yeah he'd basically been naked when they had an impromptu frenzied make out session on the couch the few days ago, before she was taken to Perry but seeing him in just a towel was something else.

"See something you like?" She asked her another question and this time she managed to pull her eyes away from him.

"Lanie said she was never drinking again, don't know how many times I've heard her say that…" Beckett's voice got quiet with Castle raised his arms and pulled a shirt down over him, his muscles flexing.

"Can't look away can you?" Castle asked, holding the towel in his hands. "I would probably look away for this bit, otherwise you might not be able to help yourself."

Beckett just rolled her eyes and got out of bed, she pulled her shirt up and over her arms as she walked into the bathroom. She heard Castle fumble at the look of her bare back and smiled to herself, knowing she'd just got him back.

When she got into the bathroom she noticed how yellow her skin was, it was bruised all up her side and she hoped that Castle hadn't seen it. Then she remembered the file Lanie had brought over, and realized she would go have to see Perry today.

-x-

"Here you go." Beckett said, handing Perry the fake autopsy file.

"Ah excellent, I manage that this wasn't too much effort for you?" Perry asked, smiling his smile that made Beckett's stomach churn.

"Not at all." Beckett said coolly.

"I've heard that Richard Castle moved out of the apartment you're living in. Trouble in Paradise?" Perry asked, eying her.

"When he's writing he needs to be alone. Everything is sorted now." Beckett hated that Castle was in this, hated he knew his name.

"Well, I can't hide that I'm disappointed, It would have been nice to know you on a personal level Detective." She smiled at Beckett and she almost threw up over his desk.

"Anything else?" She asked, completely avoiding what he just said.

He handed her an envelope of cash and shook his head. "I wont need you until next week. I'll have another target for you by then." Beckett took the envelope and turned around. Max West stood in the doorway of his office, his steel cap boots shining in the light.

He nodded to Beckett as she walked out of the room and Beckett wondered what exactly his job was now if she'd become the cleaner.

-x-

She met Ryan and Esposito down at the little cafe away from the apartment. Castle was busy writing and was completely away with the fairies when she got home from her meeting with Perry.

"Run all the notes for prints and run the serial numbers of the notes to see what bank they come from and if it's connected to the Perry's." Beckett said handing Ryan the envelope of cash.

"Done." He said tucking it into his jacket pocket.

"Have we heard anymore about the land that Perry now has the rights to build on?" Beckett asked, picking up her coffee.

"We've managed to get a judge to sign a petition from the city to say that he can start building in a month but first they need to check the sewer and pipes first to accommodate a building of the scale he had designed for the lot." Ryan answered.

Beckett nodded. It was good work from her team, there was no way Perry could pinpoint this on one person or buy the person off. He would want everything to be checked before he starting building.

"Good work you two." Beckett told the guys and they both smiled.

"Hows it like having castle back?" Ryan asked, looking over his cup at Beckett.

"It's only been 18 hours and I haven't shot him yet. Must be a good sign right?" She smiled.

"I mean the guy is giving up his mansion loft and king sized bed to sleep on a couch just to be close to you. Must be love." Esposito said, knowing that Castle and Beckett were defiantly not taking turns sleeping on the couch anymore.

"Yeah, it must be." Beckett took a sip from her mug and looked back at Esposito, whose eyes were big.

"We should get going and scan this money." Ryan said, putting his cup back down on the table. Beckett wasn't sure if Ryan had even caught onto what her and Esposito had just discussed.

"Have a good one Beckett." Esposito said, standing up and putting on his jacket.

-x-

Beckett silently moved around the kitchen getting dinner ready.

"What you doing?" Castle asked, leaning over the bench top.

She looked over at Castle, he looked tired.

"Getting dinner ready, I don't know what you felt like, you were so absorbed in writing that I didn't want to bother you." Beckett smiled, tossing the salad in the container.

"Anything will be amazing. I didn't realize how hungry I was. How was the meeting with Perry?" Castle asked, stepping behind her and kissing her neck.

Beckett went over what happened and told her about meeting with the boys, he complained she didn't do it in the apartment and she just rolled her eyes.

-x-

Beckett opened her eyes when she heard a loud bang.

"It was just me." Castle said, popping his head over the counter.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Putting the dishes away."

She looked down. There was a blanket draped over her and she was sprawled out on the couch. She remembered finishing dinner and sitting down to watch a movie but couldn't even remember it even starting.

Castle moved across the carpet holding two cups of tea.

"Thanks." She said sitting up and covering him with half the blanket when he sat down.

"What happened to Nikki today?" She asked him.

"She got taken hostage by this Irish mob, they wanted to send a message to the Police Department to not meddle in their business anymore."

Beckett smiled. She loved his imagination and how he brought their real lives into the books but it never felt like he was invading what was happening just telling them with different sides.

"Did Raley and Ochoa have to go save her?" Beckett asked, drawing circles on Castle's leg.

"Rook did." He simply replied.

"So he's back then?" Beckett asked. The last she had heard of the story of Nikki and Rook was that he had left her after a drug dealer pulled a knife on her and managed to cut her arm. He'd taken a job in Los Angeles because being too close to her was dangerous for himself and he couldn't bare seeing her hurt anymore.

"Yeah he's back. Made a stupid decision but he will never leave her again." Castle kissed her forehead and she had to smile. Whenever they talked about Nikki Heat, it was like they were talking about the parallel versions of themselves but they never would go into detail, now it was all out in the open.

"Are you going to write another steamy sex scene between them?" Beckett moved her hand up Castle's thigh and winked at him.

"I might need some inspiration first." Castle didn't miss a beat.

"You managed the first one with none."

"Ah but Detective Beckett you forget one thing." He said pulling her legs over his lap.

"And what is that?"

"I simply had my imagination back then, but now, now I've had a taste of the real stuff and I don't know if I can just go back to my imagination."

He smiled and Beckett kissed him. It was a slow kiss, Beckett's hand moved up his chest and she wove her fingers through his hair. He pulled her up so she was straddling him.

"I thought we were waiting until after this case is done so we can decide…" But Beckett was cut off by Castle kissing her again.

"Doesn't mean we can't do this. I can stop myself perfectly well, maybe you should worry about yourself." He smirked at Beckett and kissed her again.

Beckett let her hand fall back down, she very slowly ran one finger down over the crotch area of his pants and she felt him groan.

Within seconds Beckett was up and walking to the bathroom.

"Beckett…" Castle whined letting his head rest against the back of the couch and closing his eyes.

"What? I thought you could control yourself?" She said, over her shoulder.

"You're going to be the death of me."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: Hey ya'll. Sorry this took so long, I got some nasty PM's about this story. I wont go into it but damn I seem to have angered the beast. Then spent two days reading loads of other Castle fanfics and felt pretty shit about this. The others feel like Harvard and Yale and this feels like finger painting at Kindergarton. <strong>

**It's a short chapter, I know. But I needed to get over the block and give you all something because I know you've been waiting. **

**Thank you all for sticking with me, your reviews amaze me and make me smile.**

**Hope you have an amazing week especially with Castle on Monday. (Well it's Castle Tuesday afternoon for me when I finally get to watch it. Timezones suck.)**

**Much love.**

**H.x**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Same as always.

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen.<p>

Beckett sat cross-legged in the office of Andrea Pugh. She had missed her previous appointment because she was in the hospital and Beckett was annoyed that she had to come back yet again, even though she'd been cleared for duty. This just seemed so stupid.

"I've been caught up on your situation Detective, I see you're recovering well." She said, looking from her notes to Beckett and smiled.

"Yeah I am."

"So I take it that Castle is back?"

The question took Beckett completely by surprise and she had no idea how to answer.

"Gates rung and informed me of the mishap in the case and said Castle had gone to see her, said he was leaving the precinct. But from the fact that you're here and smiling the way you are, I guess he has come back to the case."

_Why doesn't Gates just come and have the appointment seeing as she knows everything anyway._

Beckett simply nodded.

"I understood why he left, I don't hold it against him."

Pugh nodded.

"Does Gates know what we talk about in here?" Beckett asked, worried.

"No, of course not. She just rings to update on the case or what is happening. I know she seems tough Detective but I assure that she cares for you and your safety."

Beckett rolled her eyes and regretted it immediately.

"Do you have a problem with her?" Pugh asked.

"It's not her, it was she stands for or what she doesn't stand for I guess. She's no Montgomery, I know that it's bad I say that but it's just not the same. I hate not being able to work with Ryan and Esposito daily, this case is big, the bust will change the way New York City crime runs and I'm more than willing to put myself on the line to protect the city."

"But?" Pugh asked.

"Living in that apartment with Castle this past week has changed things."

"For the better or for the worse?"

"For the better I think. I know that it wont go back to how it was and Gates will be riding the both of us when this case is over. I know she doesn't approve of Castle being in the precinct but she has to understand that it works. Him and I work." Beckett felt herself smile.

Pugh just nodded. "Well, if this case gets closed the way Gates wants then maybe she will come to realize having a civilian on her team isn't such a bad thing."

-x-

"Hey." Beckett stood in the doorway of the bedroom, watching over Castle as he wrote.

"I didn't even hear you get back, what's the time?" He asked, closing the laptop and putting it on the bedside drawers.

"A little after five." She looked up from her watch.

"Come here." He said, holding out his hand and she complied.

Beckett crawled in between Castle's legs and hugged into his chest.

"How was therapy?" he asked, curling her hair in his fingers.

"Tough. She asked if you were back?" Beckett looked up to Castle and he frowned.

"How did she know I was gone?" He asked.

"Gates told her. She updates her on the case and on me in case I go crazy or something." Beckett laughed into Castle's chest. "Tell me something though, she said you went to Gates and told her you were leaving?" She felt Castle stiffen and his fingers stopped playing with her hair.

"Don't get mad." He said quietly.

"What did you do?" She sat up, facing Castle.

"I was really mad after going to see you at the hospital. I was mad at Perry, mad at you but mostly mad at myself for letting this happen again. So I went into the precinct guns blazing and yelled at Gates."

Beckett's jaw dropped. "You didn't, Castle!" She smacked him gently on his chest.

"I told her to pull you off the case. Beckett, I threatened her even. It was bad." She slowly smiled at his revelation.

"What did she say?" Beckett held her hand over her mouth.

"Told me to go home and sort out my feelings. That she wouldn't discuss the case with a civilian and that I had no right to yell at her. I came back here and packed everything and went to the loft, downed a fifth of scotch and went to bed. Then after I was over the anger I felt kinda bad, so I stopped by the precinct and she was more than willing to talk about it. She's actually not that bad." Castle shrugged his shoulders.

"I can't believe you yelled at her though." Beckett smiled at the thought.

"I know you're thinking about how hot it is." Castle said rubbing his hand down her back.

"More idiotic actually."

"Burn Detective, burn." He kissed her head lightly.

"What are we going to do for dinner?" Beckett asked trailing her fingers down Castle's arm.

"Well, I did have something planned but you don't have to go."

Beckett looked up at Castle and frowned.

"Alexis asked if we would go for dinner but I knew you had therapy today and I didn't know how you were feeling about it, so I said I would let her know. We don't have to though."

"No, that would be nice. It's a bit late to ring and tell her we're coming now though?" Beckett queried.

"We'll pick up pizza on the way." Castle said flicking open his phone and calling Alexis.

-x-

As Beckett stood in line for the pizza she began to feel nervous. Sure Alexis had come to the hospital, they had talked about what was going on between the two of them and she had basically begged Castle to come and get her so he would have to see Beckett, but this was different.

Beckett was going to the loft where she knew Alexis and Martha would be, willingly with Castle.

"You OK s?" Castle asked, rocking back and forth on his feet.

"Yeah." Beckett said quietly.

"What's got you making the confused thinking face then?" Castle asked, turning his body towards hers.

"I'm nervous." Beckett finally said, looking at the ground.

Castle just laughed. "Why?"

"Well, what is this?" Beckett pointed between herself and Castle. "What do they know?"

"I haven't exactly said the words but they have guessed, I assume. And what do you think this is? Do you think it's changed because of what happened?" Castle's tone was serious.

"I don't want it to have changed but I can see why if it has."

"Kate please, I want you. I want you for good and I'm not giving up on that ever again. As for Alexis and Mother, they will happy with the news but I wont walk in there tonight and say; 'Hey, guess what everyone I finally convinced Kate to go out with me. It's only taken three years.' If they ask, I will tell and if they don't then I'll leave it for now. I'll play it cool Detective, don't you worry." Castle smiled and kissed Beckett on the cheek. She didn't care that they were in public either, she was glad that nothing had changed.

"Order for Nikki Heat." The guy holding the pizza boxes yelled and Beckett rolled her eyes at Castle.

-x-

"That was amazing Dad, thanks." Alexis said as she pushed her plate away from her.

"My pleasure." Castle smiled at Alexis.

They all sat around the dining table, sharing the pizza.

"As much as I love family time, I have to get going. Going to a play with Madge." Martha stood, taking her wine glass with her. "Don't wait up for me Kiddo, might be a late one." She kissed Alexis on the head.

"I thought you were looking after her." Castle said smiling at his Mother.

"Honey, I left you alone at her age and you turned out fine."

Beckett giggled and looked at Alexis, who did the same.

"Well, we can stay here tonight if you want pumpkin?" Castle asked looking at Alexis. "As long as it's OK with Kate, they can get hold of you on your cell right?"

Everyone seemed to turn to Beckett. She happily smiled and nodded.

_Stay here tonight? What? Oh jeez._

"Dad, I can look after myself." Alexis frowned at her Father.

"Well, we can watch a movie and if it gets too late, we'll just crash here. Kate can have the guest room or whatever" Castle shrugged picking up another piece of pizza.

_'Or whatever.' Smooth Castle, really smooth._

"Excellent." Martha waved and made her way up the stairs.

If they didn't know what was happening between Castle and Beckett, they surely did now.

-x-

"Any preference on a movie Kate?" Alexis asked as Beckett sat down on the couch.

"Your choice." Beckett smiled at the teenager as she riffled through the DVD collection.

"I'm happy you're here. Its good to see Dad smiling again." Alexis said, over her shoulder to Beckett.

"I'm happy to be here."

"Have you two decided on a movie yet?" Castle said, wadding into the lounge with his arms full of candy and snacks.

"Seriously Castle, did you rob a candy store? We just ate dinner." Beckett said as all the candy fell from his arms onto the coffee table.

"We might not want to get up later." Castle sat down next to Beckett and smiled. She knew how much this meant to him, getting to spend time with his daughter that he had barely seen for a week and having Beckett there as well.

"What about national treasure?" Alexis asked, holding up the DVD.

"I've never seen it before?" Beckett shrugged.

Castle just turned to look at her, shocked. "What? It's about this epic treasure hunt for the most amazing treasure you'll ever know."

"Is it a kids movie?" Beckett asked.

She heard Alexis snort as she put in the DVD.

"No, it's not." Castle's voice was defeated and he sounded sad.

"Sorry, I forget there are other big kids out there. You're not the only one." Beckett stuck out her bottom lip and gave Castle her best puppy dog eyes.

He leaned over and kissed her on the lips. "Forgiven." He said, knowing full right he had got Beckett back in full for the comment about him being a man child.

Her eyes grew and she evil-eyed Castle for what he just did and he simply smiled back at her.

"If you two are going to do that all night tell me now so I can get a bucket." Alexis sat down next to her Father and smiled. She pulled out the remote and pressed play.

-x-

Castle and Alexis laughed in all the same places. Beckett watched them more than she watched the movie, they were so alike it was kinda scary.

"Are you cold?" Alexis asked as she pulled two blankets off the stool next to the couch. She pulled one over herself and chucked one to Castle. He unfolded it and put half over Beckett and half over himself.

They had kept the contact to a minimum during the movie for Alexis' sake. Their hands brushed once or twice when they reached for popcorn and he had put his arm around her. But as soon as most of Beckett was hidden by the blanket, Castle's hand found it's way on her thigh.

He was tracing letters on her leg like he had all those mornings ago on her back.

She was still trying to work it out when the movie ended.

"Think I might go to bed now, have study group tomorrow." Alexis said chucking the blanket off and getting up.

"Night, Sweetie." Castle said, his voice sounded tired. "What should we do Kate?" He asked, looking down to her. She was tired as well and didn't fancy going all the way back to the other apartment when it was so warm inside the loft.

"We can stay." She said quietly.

"You don't have to, honestly. Gram will come back eventually." Alexis was smiling though and Beckett knew she was happy about it.

"No, we'll stay." Castle stood and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Have a good sleep."

"I will. Goodnight, Kate." Alexis said, looking past her Father and smiled.

"Night, Alexis."

When Castle heard her bedroom door close he sat back down.

"Sorry if you don't want to stay, I forget about Mother and her escapades sometimes."

Beckett swung her legs over Castle's and pulled his shirt collar down and he followed. She was propped up against a pillow and his head rested on her chest.

"I want to stay." Beckett finally said, running her hands through Castle's hair.

"Seeing you here tonight, with them, God it made me so happy Kate." Castle breathed out.

Beckett just smiled even though he couldn't see her.

"It was nice to be here, you're lucky Rick." She said, not wanting to sound sad but it came out that way.

He lifted his head to look at her.

"Luckier now that I have you." He reached up and kissed her and she kissed back. It wasn't a heated kiss, more of a happy kiss.

"Tell me what you were writing on my leg before? I can never guess." Beckett said, continuing to run her fingers through his hair.

"You still can't guess?" Castle laughed.

"Nope. I think you should tell me or…" Beckett took his earlobe in her hand and squeezed gently, she had done this a few times before and it always made him blurt out what he was thinking.

"Kate." He said, trying to get away from her grip. "Oucccch." He cried as she tightened the grip.

He was on top of her now, steadying himself with a hand each side of her body. "Ok, I'll tell you." He finally said and she let go.

He looked down at her and whispered. "I was saying how much I love you."

She stared into his eyes for a moment before she smiled.

"Are you happy now?" He asked, moving off her and sitting on the couch acting wounded and pained.

She sat up, against him and kissed his ear better. "You have no idea."

-x-

"So this is it?" Beckett asked as she walked around Castle's bedroom only a short while later, it was still early but they were both tired.

Castle threw a t-shirt for Beckett on the bed.

"You could always sleep in the guest room if you would like?" Castle asked, pulling his own shirt off.

"Maybe I will." Beckett responded backfiring his plan.

"Stop tormenting me." He said, without looking at her but in a joking tone.

"Stop setting it up for me then." Beckett pulled her shirt off and wriggled out of her tight jeans. She could feel Castle's eye on her the entire time. "You can stop staring at any point." She said, walking past him to the bathroom attached to his room, swaying her hips knowing it would be killing him.

Castle handed Beckett a new toothbrush from the cabinet and they stood next to each other whilst they brushed. "I didn't realize how tired I was." Beckett said as she put her toothbrush in the holder on the vanity. Castle watched her movement and she wondered what he was thinking about it. Yeah he'd given her a toothbrush but putting in the holder meant commitment, meant that there was no doubt she would be back there to use it again. It had honestly slipped Beckett's mind but she knew Castle read into these sorts of things.

"What?" She asked as he stared at her toothbrush.

"Nothing." He smiled slyly at her and shrugged his shoulders.

Beckett pulled his t shirt on and looked down at it. "Batman? Really Castle?" and he laughed.

"He's the best and you look sexy."

Beckett climbed into Castle's bed. He felt so far away, their bed at the Archstone was big but this, this was much bigger.

"Bed big enough Castle?" She said pulling the blankets up over her.

"Fits more people in it." He raised an eyebrow at her and winked. Beckett pulled the pillow out from under him and whacked him with it.

"Domestic abuse." He called out from under the pillow. "I'll have to call the cops."

"I am the cops." And without hesitation she got onto of him and pulled the pillow off his face.

"And don't I know it." He pulled her down to him and kissed her, this time it was a passionate kiss. His hands moved up her thighs, against her bare skin. She felt her hips rock next to his and a raspy noise came from her throat that she had no control over.

When the phone next to Castle's bed rang, Beckett nearly fell off the bed.

"Castle." He answered as Beckett kissed his neck.

"Uh, it's for you." He held the phone to Beckett and she looked confused. He mouthed the word 'Lanie' and she nodded.

"Hey." She answered, not moving from Castle's lap.

"Hope I wasn't interrupting something. Your man sounded a bit out of breath." She heard Lanie laugh.

"Just watching a movie." She lied, knowing straight away her friend wouldn't believe her.

"Ahh is that what the kids are calling it these days? When you didn't answer your phone I thought you might be over there."

Beckett spun her head around to where her phone was, she had put it on silent during dinner and had forgotten to turn it back on.

"Sorry Lanie, I forgot."

Castle run his fingers along the inside of Beckett's thighs lightly waiting for her to shut him down.

"We've got a break, another body just turned up. Esposito sent all the information to your phone. I'm just finishing the autopsy."

Castle's fingers glided up the inside of her inner thigh and rubbed them against Beckett's underwear in her most sensitive part.

"Oh…do you want…me to come in then?" Beckett managed to say, in-between heavy breaths, gripping Castle's shirt in her fist.

"You ok girl? Esposito will be outside Castle's in ten?"

Castle pressed his fingers against her further.

"Yeah. sure. ok. Castle!" Beckett yelled, clicked the phone off and threw the phone on the ground.

He pulled her in before she could object, kissing her hard and moving his hand to rest on her butt.

"I'm going to kill you for that." She said in-between kisses.

"I look forward to it." He laughed.

"I have to go in." She kissed him again. "New body. Esposito is picking me up." She kissed him on the nose and got off him.

"You're benching me?" He said, sitting up, watching her put her clothes back on.

"No, you're staying to look after your child. Big difference." She watched his cross his arms and sulk.

"Come on babe, Esposito is picking me up and he'll probably drop me back here and I can fill you in on all the details."

"Did you just call me babe?" Castle asked, wide eyed.

"Out of that sentence, all you want to talk about is me calling you babe?" Beckett laughed.

"It was hot and new for you." He shrugged his shoulders, his arms still crossed.

Beckett usually wasn't one for pet names, especially not the word babe but it had just managed to slip out.

"I'll be back before you know it." Beckett leaned in and kissed Castle's cheek.

Castle made a whiny noise but Beckett ignored him.

"Kate!" Castle was running to the door after Beckett.

"What?" Beckett said quietly.

"Here, for when you come back." Castle handed Beckett a key to the loft.

"Uh." Beckett stood there gobsmacked.

"You can give it back after you've used it, unless maybe you could keep it with you." Castle shrugged his shoulders.

"You really want to do this and then I have to leave. We need to talk about this Castle, you don't just give a key to someone" Beckett said, barely controlling her voice.

_Oh my god. This is too much. This is too fast._

"You're not just someone and don't freak out ok? I know you, I know your insides are flipping out but seriously, it's just a key."

The look on Beckett's face didn't assure him as she held the key in her hand, that was trembling.

"Kate, I don't want to tell you to leave but Esposito will be waiting. When you get back you can give it back if you really want." Castle kissed her on the cheek and opened the door for her.

"Fine." Beckett breathed out, walking out the door.

"But just so you know you put your toothbrush in the holder, you called me a pet name and now hold a key to my home. We're basically married. See you soon, Mrs Castle." Castle winked and closed the door before she could object or smack him.

She leaned against the wall outside the loft, listening to Castle laugh from inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: WOW. Thank you all for your kind words about the agro PM's I got about the story. You are all so amazing. I think I've managed to PM everyone who left reivews or even the people that sent emails. This site still confuses me so hopefully you all got them. I did a quick update to say thanks, it's a fluffy chapter, the best kind I think though.<strong>

**Tell me what you think as well.**

**Also, I started a new story. Juggling two is harder than I thought. It's called _'All the first times_' and it's about a different set of beginnings to Castle and Beckett's relationship. Basically a completely new start to their story. Ya'll should check it out and tell me if you like it.**

**Another note: Do any of you have tumblr? I probably follow some of you without realizing haha. My URL thing is _you-make-me-inspired_ you should all follow me and I'll follow you back because you all rock. **

**H .x.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: As always.**

**Author Note: This one gets a bit heated so If you are a youngin' I possibly would stop reading now. Don't want to scar you...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15.<p>

"So who is the vic?" Beckett asked, walking through the doors into Lanie's lab.

"Max West." Lanie said, looking over her clipboard.

Beckett stopped in her tracks.

"What? I saw him yesterday in Perry's office." She walked over to the slab and saw Max West's lifeless body. His face as cut from defensive wounds.

"He put up a hell of a fight Beckett, his body is covered in defensive wounds."

"Where did they find him?" Beckett asked.

"Central Park, under the bridge. He had a needle sticking out his arm, would have gone by easily as a junkie OD if he wasn't flagged in Esposito's list." Lanie put the clipboard down.

"He was there when I got hit. Jesus, Castle is going to freak." Beckett breathed out, knowing she had to close the case soon or he wasn't going to be willing to let her out of his sights for a very long time.

"He has every right to freak. Esposito was mad as hell and Ryan looked the color of a ghost"

Beckett looked up to Lanie and felt terrible. She knew how much Lanie and the others cared but she had been so swept up with Castle lately.

"I'm sorry." Beckett said quietly.

"You're forgiven if you tell me what I interrupted before?" Lanie laughed at Beckett.

"Nothing." Beckett said flatly.

"You're staying at his loft now and you're telling me nothing has happened past second base?" Lanie sounded shocked.

"We're staying there for Alexis' sake and no, nothing has happened."

"I mean I get the need to wait till this is all over so you can tell if it is real or fantasy. We all know it is real though but how can you not jump him?"

Beckett simply laughed, it was becoming harder. Maybe she would just give in and let him have her.

"It is hard." Beckett smiled.

"It's hard for me to not jump him Beckett, seriously." Lanie said, winking at her.

In true fashion, Esposito walked through the lab doors with Ryan behind him.

"What you two talking about?" Esposito asked.

"Nothing." Lanie shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"Right, OK. Well, we just updated Gates and she's actually worried which is a weird emotion for her. We've got another protective detail on you, one stationed outside Castle's loft as well." Esposito said, looking at Beckett.

She just nodded.

"You need to get this case closed Beckett, it's getting too close again." Ryan's voice was somber.

"I can only go as fast as Perry let's me in, I have to work around that."

"Well, there will be eyes on you always now boss, OK?"

"Thanks, Ryan."

"We need you to take a look at these, we got a few witness statements from the park and we've managed to find a few guys we think are Perry's men." Esposito laid out the images across the spare slab and the team stood around to look at them. Beckett felt a hint of sadness that Castle wasn't there but was glad when she recognized two of the men from when she was hit.

"They were there when I got hit." Beckett pointed out two of the men. "The others I can't be sure."

Beckett watched Esposito's knuckles turn white after her revelation. She wasn't sure what he was planning but it didn't look good for the two of them.

"We'll dig up what we can on them and then take them down. Perry will never know they were snatched by us, maybe it'll run things along at your end. We'll let you know when it's going down so you can get out of the apartment and we can keep eyes on you." Ryan staked the photos up, handing Esposito the two she recognized.

Beckett nodded.

"There is also this." Esposito pulled a suspect book out from under his arm. "You need to go over it, see if anyone else pops ok?"

Beckett sighed, the book was really big and she was tired.

"Sure. I'll let you know."

"Need a ride back later?" Esposito asked.

"Nah, I'll get a ride in an undercover, all good." Beckett smiled at Esposito.

-x-

Beckett was finally on her way back to the loft. It was four o'clock in the morning when she finally finished the suspect book. She'd picked another two out and let Esposito know straight away.

She had sat on the empty slab going over the book, watching Lanie as she worked on Max West's body. Neither of them talking but the silence wasn't uncomfortable.

"Morning, Detective." She heard and smiled at the plain clothed cop out front of the building. Beckett nodded to him and went inside.

She stood outside the loft's front door with the key in her hand remembering what had happened before she left. She had to smile, she didn't actually mind his gesture and then she worried herself again.

She slipped her shoes off at the front door and tiptoed across the floor even though she was pretty sure that the loft was well sound proofed, she did it anyway. She stood in the doorway to Castle's room and smiled at him. He was spread across the bed, his hand on the spare pillow.

Beckett quietly slipped off her jeans and top and pulled on the t-shirt he'd given her earlier. She crawled into the bed and Castle stirred.

"Kate?" He asked, sleepily.

"Who else were you expecting?" She asked, joking.

"Funny." Castle said, not opening his eyes but pulling her into him. "What happened?" He asked rubbing her lower back.

"I'll tell you in the morning. Go back to sleep." She leaned up and kissed him on the lips softly.

"Tell me." She felt him stretch.

"I'm tired." She whispered, lying. She was completely wired awake now.

"Fine." His lips brushed her forehead and he kissed her gently. "I can't wait to wake up and see you here." He said smiling.

"That's if I don't bail before you wake up." Becket giggled.

"Seriously, you're cruel." His hand slid up the side of her thigh, resting it there.

"Castle, go back to sleep." She bit her bottom lip, trying to steady her breathing, just him touching her thigh took her back to before.

"Fine." He said again, leaving his hand resting there.

-x-

When Beckett woke she felt dazed and confused as to where she was and then she realized.

"Castle?" She said to the empty bed. Suddenly she felt worried until she heard him laughing.

She sat up, pulling the covers off her. There were a pair of black yoga leggings on the end of the bed, presumably from Alexis. She reached for them and pulled them on.

Beckett sat in the bed for another five minutes worrying about going out there. Last night was fine but the morning after felt weird to her. She'd never had to deal with the guys Mother and Daughter the night after staying the night and her and Castle hadn't even slept together.

She gathered up the courage and stepped out of bed. Slowly she walked through his office and into the lounge as quietly as she could. Martha and Alexis sat the counter and Castle was in the kitchen.

"Morning Detective." Castle said, without even looking up at her.

She never would doubt his ninga skills again.

"Morning." Beckett replied, running her fingers through her hair.

"I see the leggings fit, I'm glad." Alexis was smiling at Beckett.

"Thanks Alexis, couldn't stand the thought of jeans after everything we ate last night. They were great to wake up to." Beckett laughed walking closer to the trio.

"I need some help." Castle looked at Beckett smiling.

"Richard, she is a guest, do not make her help." Martha said, shaking her head.

Beckett walked around into the kitchen eying up Castle, worrying. There was mess everywhere, batter all over the bench and chocolate chips scattered over every surface.

"What are you making?" Beckett raised her eyebrows in disgust.

"Dad has these grand ideas of merging foods together for breakfast, it never works out." Alexis rolled her eyes and put her spoon back in her cereal bowl.

Beckett nodded at Alexis and laughed.

"Are you turning on me?" Castle asked Alexis, pointing at her with a spatula.

"Come on Dad, seriously. I'm going to study group now." Alexis got off her stool and picked up her biology book, rolling her eyes.

"I'll walk down with you kiddo, got a lunch date." Martha said putting her gloves on. "You two have fun today." She said winking at Beckett and Castle.

Beckett felt herself blush.

"Can you please make sure you're home for her tonight." Castle said, his voice changing to completely serious.

"Yes of course dear. Honestly Richard, I'm not that horrible." Martha shook her head again at her son.

"You left her last night?" Castle said, raising the spatula in the air.

"That wasn't for my benefit." Martha winked at him and suddenly it all made sense. Martha had played buffer for introducing Castle and Beckett's relationship to Alexis.

"Sly." Castle smiled at his Mother.

"So what do you want? Pancakes? Crepes? Waffles? Omelet?" Castle asked Beckett as Alexis and Martha walked out the door.

"Just coffee for me." Beckett looked around the kitchen for a mug.

"No way. You're eating something." Castle stood in front of Beckett, looking down to her and she knew he wouldn't let up.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not hungry." She sighed.

"So fill me in on what's happened." he said, ignoring her last comment.

-x-

Castle stayed quiet when Beckett told him about Max West. She could tell his mind was going a million miles an hour at what she had said.

"Castle?" She asked quietly, watching him stir the batter.

"Yeah?" He looked over to her.

"Tell me what you're thinking?" She asked, taking a step closer to him, reaching for his hand.

"I forget that we're on this case. I think you just woke up here and now we're cooking breakfast together and then I realize there is this elephant in the room and it's not a small baby one either." Castle looked at Beckett, his bottom lip slightly sticking out.

"I know it's not the perfect situation but it will change when it's all over." Beckett tried to smile but it all seemed stupid saying it.

"I just hate that you're in bed with this dirt bag and you have to deal with him." Beckett screwed her face up at what Castle said. "It's a figure of speech." Castle sighed and Beckett let out a small laugh.

She took a step closer to him and nestled her face in his neck, looking up to him she whispered "He's not the one I crawled into bed with this morning though." Letting her warm breath hit Castle's skin she knew she had him hooked.

"Close your eyes." She whispered, basically purring into his ear and kissing his neck gently. She could feel his pulse under her lips beating.

He stumbled against the counter, using it for support and complied with her wish.

Smiling she dipped his finger in the batter and sucked it off his finger slowly. His eyes were on her in a second. "Kate!" He said, leaning in kissing her urgently. Kate heard something fall off the counter as Castle pushed her against it, kissing her.

He pulled away. "Your turn, close your eyes."

She did, not fighting it like she used to. She wanted this, she loved these times with him, it made her feel like everything was good in the world. She forget that she was in the deep end with a Texas sleaze, forgot Montgomery was dead and forgot there was still a mad man after her, waiting to gun her down.

When she felt something wet on her nose, her eyes shot open. "Castle." She pushed him back, smiling.

"It's chocolate!" He squealed as she threw the closest thing she could find towards him. There was a large cloud of white covering the kitchen when she realized what she had thrown. When she heard him laugh, she ducked knowing he would retaliate.

"Beckett?" He called out. She sat on the other side of the island in the kitchen. "You realize what you've started?" he called out, he'd obviously ducked as well.

She stayed silent and lifted her head over the counter managing to grab a packet of chocolate drops and a bag of cocoa.

"Beckett?" He called again, his voice sounding closer than before, he was moving. She ducked around the other side, watching his reflection in the wine cooler. He was armed with a can of wiped cream and a bag of marshmallows. She let out a giggle and his eyes met hers in the reflection.

"Gotcha." He replied, moving quickly to her and she threw a handful of cocoa in his direction.

"Castle, don't you dare!" She yelled as she heard him shake the can. He dropped the marshmallows and used his free hand to drag her legs over to him, showering her in the flour and cocoa that was in his hair. She was squirming under him trying to get free.

"Open up Detective." He said, smiling down to her but she pursed her lips tightly. "Beckett." He tried out a stern voice but she refused again shaking her head. "Fine." He swapped the can in his hands and before she could see, his hand was under the leggings, against her bare skin. She felt his fingers against her, rubbing slightly. Her eyes flicked closed, unable to react.

When she heard him shake the can again, she opened her eyes. He was smiling at her and she knew their game was on hold. He sprayed a tiny bit on her neck and moved down to suck it gently off, at the same time moving two fingers into her. She let out the breath she was holding in, quietly moaning. This caused him to push harder, pressing his thumb against her opening, teasing her. Her breath was rugged as he slowly drew his fingers out and then back in quickly as he sucked her collarbone.

Her body was aching against his touch. Every time his fingers moved back into her she felt every inch of her body quiver. "Rick" She moaned, moving her hips up to let him in further. His mouth was kissing every inch of her neck. She could barely remember to breathe when he kissed the corner of her mouth. Her hands tightly holding onto the neck of his shirt, she drew him in. She had never had a kiss this passionate before, when his fingers teased her entry again she gently bit his bottom lip. She was close and he knew it. His fingers moved back into her so quickly she nearly tore his shirt off him. She felt her body tense around him, every sense in her body screaming loudly. She'd never felt a release like it before, everything in her body felt light and free. He kissed her again, both of their breathe, hot against each other.

"Hungry yet?" He asked, smiling into her hair.

She had to laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note 2: I don't even know what to say. First time writing something that graphic, hope i did it justice. I've given a sneak peak into future escapades between our favorite writer and detective but remember kids, you have to use the training wheels first.<strong>

** Tell me what you think OK? (I'm so nervous about this! Can you tell?)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Do not own Castle. If I did, I wouldn't make us wait two weeks for Kill Shot. Just Sayin'**

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen.<p>

Beckett stood in Castle's guest shower, leaning against the wall, letting the water soak in.

Every time she would close her eyes, there were images of what had just happened on the kitchen floor screaming at her brain.

They were supposed to be going slow, deciding on things after they had closed the case, but what had just happened in the kitchen, that was a decision in itself.

She washed her hair twice to get the flour out of it, laughing at their game before things got out of control.

She closed her eyes again, remembering Castle's touch on her.

-x-

"Did you clean it all?" Beckett asked, walking down the stairs into the lounge and kitchen.

Castle's head popped over the counter and he smiled, his hair was wet too and Beckett wondered how long she'd actually been in the shower for.

"My hair was like paste, I blame you," He said, standing up to her level, "I really could have used your help washing it out," He winked at her.

"I think you managed OK." Beckett said smiling and running her fingers through his hair.

"Still." He pouted.

She laughed at him, kissing his cheek.

But he wouldn't have it, he turned her face to his, just like he had done in that alley all those months ago, when they were undercover, their first kiss.

He kissed her softly, not letting her pull away as he deepened the kiss. He walked them backwards to the couch, letting him fall down with her, gently.

"Castle…" Beckett moaned into his hair as he kissed her neck. She was ready to give in, she couldn't control it anymore, she didn't want to. She wanted him and he wanted her, this was real and it was about to get the realist it could get.

She pulled him back to her, eye to eye, Beckett smiled.

"What?" He asked, wondering why her eyes were so playful.

She bit her bottom lip, looking up at Castle, she reached for his jean button just as her phone rung.

-x-

Castle was silent the entire way back to the Archstone Clinton, Beckett tried to make small talk but he refused to cooperate.

"Please, tell me what you're thinking?" Beckett asked, talking his hand in hers as they walked into the car park.

"This morning, you woke up in my bed, you were there, in my loft, without me having to tie you down. You were laughing and happy, seriously happy," He looked at her, knowing she would get his reference to his wandering fingers, "I just hate being interrupted as we're making out on the couch, it sounds juvenile, I know. I guess that I've spent the last three years wanting this, hoping that this would happen, that you'd one day actually feel what I've felt the entire time and I hate that it gets interrupted." He stopped walking, making her swing around.

"I'm sorry, but you know that this is my job. That my life is basically full of interruptions, you were once one of them." She smiled at him, he smiled back.

"Just put him away, will you?" He asked, "So we can get on with our life." He leaned in, kissing her cheek.

Beckett smiled at him, thinking how much her life had changed in the past few weeks. Castle was making remarks about their future and it wasn't making her run, she wasn't afraid anymore. She was actually excited for once about thinking about the future, it was no longer a foggy and grey picture, it was light and had Castle standing right in the middle of it.

"What you thinking about?" Castle asked, leaning against the wall in the elevator.

Beckett thought for a moment before the doors opened on their floor. Castle turned and stepped out, standing in-between the doors.

"Our future," She smiled, kissed him on the lips and pushed him out of the elevator, "See you soon."

She watched as the doors close on Castle. His eyes bright and his smile was infectious.

-x-

"You look happier than you did the other day, Detective." Perry looked over a file, eying up Beckett.

"You called." She replied, not letting him get to her.

"New assignment." He tossed her a file.

She opened the file, scanning the pieces of paper. There were two photos, Beckett remembered them from the party that the Perry's had had in the penthouse. A man and a woman, mid fifties.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked, closing the file.

"Same as last time and as soon as possible." He smiled evilly to her.

Beckett nodded.

"I'll tell you something, Detective, when you steal or cross me, you don't come back from it. They stole from me, a ledger. I want it back and if you fail to bring it back, don't bother even coming back here." He shooed her away with his hand, covered with yellow gold diamond rings.

-x-

"Ryan."

"Ryan, it's Beckett. Old Haunt in twenty?"

"See you there." The line went dead, Beckett called and asked Lanie to meet them there as well.

"Castle." She called, opening the door to their apartment.

"How did it go?" He asked, basically knocking her over.

"New job, I've rung the boys and Lanie to meet at the Old Haunt in twenty."

"Why did we never think of the Old Haunt?" Castle asked, following Beckett into the bedroom.

"I don't know, just came to me." Beckett smiled, pulling another top on.

"Well, what's mine is now yours." He waited for her to flip, but instead she just rolled her eyes at him.

"Honestly, I give you an inch and you run a mile." She kissed him on the lips as she walked back into the lounge.

"I can't help it." He shrugged, smiling.

-x-

Castle and Beckett walked hand in hand to The Old Haunt, neither of them speaking.

Castle dropped Beckett's hand just before they got to the door.

"What? Don't want to hold my hand anymore?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Kate, I want to but Esposito, Ryan and Lanie are all inside."

Beckett laughed, taking his hand back in hers.

"They all know by now, if Lanie knows, then they do as well, as well as everyone in the morgue and probably everyone in the precinct. Don't make it a big deal, OK?" She squeezed his hand and pulled him through the door.

The bar was basically empty apart from the locals sitting at the bar, downing pints like they had never had liquid before.

Beckett spotted the boys and Lanie in the furthest booth, in the darkest corner.

"Hey, guys." Ryan said, looking up the couple. His eyes, completely missing their bound hands.

"Hey, Ryan." Beckett smiled, sliding in the booth next to Lanie.

"You two look cozy," Esposito said, looking at Castle and winking, "Do I need to give you the 'If you hurt her, I'll kill you speech' yet?" Esposito laughed, Ryan looked confused and either Beckett or Lanie hit Esposito's shin under the table.

"Jeez! I was kidding," Esposito yelped, rubbing his leg but then his face turned serious, "But I'm serious bro, you hurt her and I'll come after you."

Beckett slammed down the file on the table, breaking the eye contact between Castle and Esposito.

"New job."

They discussed what they thought was the best option. A smash and grab was out of the question, it would be too risky with a pair.

"What about a fake murder? He kills her and them himself? Well, not actually, we can take them out in the body bags. If Perry is watching, he'll see the police there and M.E and obviously we can sign it off as a murder-suicide."

Everyone looked at Castle, everyone wondering if that would actually work.

"We'll need to get Mr. and Mrs. Herbert in on it obviously, be a little awkward if we storm in there, chuck them in body bags and pretend like they are dead." Esposito finally broke the silence.

"What about family? Do they have any that would be a potential threat to the plan? You know, like ruining the undercover bit?" Ryan asked, taking a slip of his lemonade.

"As far as I can tell from ringing the precinct, no they don't. Never had any children and they are well into their sixties." Beckett added.

"Do you think that they'll go along with it though? If they are involved in all of this, they can't exactly be perfect citizens." Beckett wondered, playing with the straw in her drink.

"You'll have to go in alone too, Beckett. You have to get the ledger and then get out of there before we all arrive." Esposito said, pointing to Ryan and then to Lanie.

"That's where we have a flaw in our plan, what if they run or call Perry?"

"Stay in the apartment then, if Perry is watching you and asks how you got out, tell him you hid in the service elevator or on the roof. You are a detective, you know where they check and what they do, he can't argue with that."

Everyone turned to Castle for a second time. Beckett knew that he was constructing this plan entirely on keeping her safe. She let her hand fall from the table, running it over Castle's leg without anyone seeing. She felt him instantly relax against her touch.

"This could work. We'll keep the crime scene unit to a minimum, Lanie can order it a murder-suicide when she arrives, then we'll take them out and put them in protective custody until the case is over." Ryan said, nodding.

"We need a copy of the ledger though, If I go straight from their apartment to the Archstone, I wont have time to look at it." Beckett was trying to iron out the small details of the plan.

"Take a camera with you, tell Perry if he asks why you were so late, tell him that you heard the sirens before you had got out, you had to hide in the roof or something, giving you plenty of time to take the pictures without him being suspicious about the time it took."

Everyone looked at Lanie, she had been quiet the entire time, but now she had just cracked their plan.

"What? I'm not just a pretty face." She smiled and everyone laughed.

"We'll have to get Gates on board, she wants this closed and the ledger could help with that so she'll be up for it." Ryan said, pulling out his phone and leaving the booth.

They all watched as he paced around the bar talking to Gates on the phone.

He walked over a short time later, "Alright, she's on board. She's calling the Captain of the 32nd Precinct to make sure that when the call goes over the radio, we'll get jurisdiction. All set for it to be tomorrow?"

Beckett nodded to Ryan and she felt Castle shift in his seat, she squeezed his leg gently, trying to let him know that she would be fine.

"Can we have a proper drink now?" Lanie asked, as everyone laughed.

The five of them sat in the booth laughing about Castle's past escapades at trying to be helpful. Beckett was so wrapped up in this new relationship with Castle she didn't realize how much she missed her friends. How much she missed having Esposito and Ryan tailing her every move or going to see Lanie at the morgue. She thought about how she would go down there, complaining about Castle in the beginning. Lanie would always shake her head and tell her that he was good for her, was challenging her in all the right ways and that he was smoking hot and she should be thankful to the universe for giving her him. She would always roll her eyes and keep complaining about him. How annoying it was that he watched her do paperwork, that he refused to stay in the car, that he wouldn't leave her alone.

"Must be love." Lanie would always say, and Beckett would frown.

Then Lanie would laugh and try to convince Beckett that she would be thankful one day.

Beckett turned to Castle, he was laughing at Esposito calling Ryan, honeymilk. Ryan was leaning against the booth, arms folded and pouting.

Beckett realized how thankful she really was, Castle was there for her and promised that he wouldn't leave her again. Her friends were all together again, laughing too. Something she didn't think was possible for a while after Montgomery had been shot, even since she was shot. She looked at Lanie, whose eyes were already on Beckett.

Lanie smiled, obviously clear was what running through Beckett's mind. Beckett smiled at her best friend, nothing got past Lanie without her knowing.

"There was that time when Castle was cursed and the coffee machine blew up." Ryan said and everyone laughed.

"I was not cursed." Castle shuffled in his seat, nervously looking over his shoulder.

"You're such a baby." Beckett rolled her eyes at him.

-x-

"So why were you and Lanie giving each other knowing glances tonight." Castle asked, pulling Beckett out onto the road to cross it.

_Apparently nothing got past Castle either. _

"I was just thinking about the times, in the beginning, when I would go down and complain about you being at the precinct." Kate smiled, letting Rick know that it was just a silly thought now.

"You would complain about me?" Rick stuck his bottom lip out.

"You just appeared one day and then proceeded to turn everything in my life upside down. Everything you did aggravated me, you would never listen or stay in the car. You used to make me so mad." She was laughing at the thought now, as they walked hand in hand back to the Archstone Clinton.

"You're using past tense though? That's a good sign, right?" Castle asked, stopping them from walking and moving Beckett over to the building, out of the way of people walking.

"Yes, Castle. It's all past tense," She smiled, not realizing how worried he was about it, "Do you know what else Lanie used to say?" Beckett said, still smiling.

"What?" He asked, his eyes finally meeting hers.

"That you were good for me, that you challenged me and one day I would be thankful for you."

Castle didn't look away from her, but he was smiling.

"It wasn't tonight that I realized I was thankful for you, it was all the times you had my back out there," She pointed towards the city, "All the times that you would walk into the precinct or to a crime scene and hand me coffee or when you would come over to make sure I was OK, when I was booted from a case. But tonight, tonight I realized how thankful I am that you love me, that you're wiling to do this with me when you know everything in my past and how thankful I am that you've pulled me through this." Beckett let go of Castle's hand, instead she cupped his face and pulled him closer to her.

"Kate…" He said quietly, his eyes closed.

"I love you, Rick." She said, before kissing him.

When they finally broke apart for air and because an old woman tutted them for making out on the side of the sidewalk, Rick looked the happiest she had seen him in ages.

They walked the rest of the way hand in hand, stealing glances from each other and smiling.

-x-

Beckett finally crawled into bed after being on the phone with Gates, Ryan and finally Esposito. It was harder organizing a plan when you couldn't all stand around the murder board together.

Castle had given up trying to listen in on the conversation because Beckett couldn't keep still and was walking around the lounge, pacing.

She was glad when he went into the bedroom, she didn't want him to hear it. He wouldn't be there, she would get up in the morning and come back to him by the afternoon, one step closer to getting this case over with.

"Hey." She said, rubbing her forehead, her fingers trailing over the cut on her forehead she was used to hiding with hair.

"All sorted?" He asked, his voice apprehensive.

"I'll go in the morning, be back by the afternoon." She smiled, pulling of her NYPD hood and climbing into bed next to him.

Castle didn't say anything, he just stared at the ceiling.

"Castle?" She finally asked, when she couldn't take it any longer.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Tomorrow is going to be fine, I wont be in any danger." It was half the truth, she didn't know what to expect going into the Herbert's apartment.

"I know."

"So why the mood?" She knew, she had worded it wrong the moment she said it.

Castle just looked at her, his eyes no longer happy like they were when they walked home.

"I still worry about you, I always will."

"I know, I'm sorry." She gave into him, not wanting this to turn into an argument.

"I hate that I can't come with you," He finally spoke again, "I may not be allowed a gun and be useless sometimes but at least I know where you are."

Castle's protectiveness was growing and it didn't anger or annoy Beckett like she thought it would. She was always independent, never lent on anyone for support but she knew that she needed Castle now, that being dependent on someone wasn't all bad.

"I hate it too, but I'll be done for the afternoon, so what say I come back here and we can go over what's in the ledger?"

"I'd rather have lunch together, instead."

Castle was willing to blow off actual detective work to have lunch together instead, this was serious.

"We'll do that then," She leaned up, kissed him on the cheek, "Goodnight."

When she rolled over, she waited for him to hug her, kiss her and whisper sweet nothings in her ear, like every other night but he didn't do anything. He was still staring at the ceiling, when she stole a quick look.

She was just about to roll over and say something when she heard him move.

He pulled her across the bed, right into him. Usually he would go to her, but tonight they were sleeping on his side. He wrapped his arm around her tighter than usual, leaned into her and kissed her neck, sending shock-waves down her spine.

"I love you too." He said, whispering in her hair. She knew they were going to be OK after that.

He pressed his lips once again to her neck, leaving them to linger for a moment.

"So much." He said, so quiet Kate wasn't sure if she had imagined it.

He squeezed her once more, before nestling his head into her hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Sorry this has taken SO long! I started another story and got completely wrapped up in it, had exams and well, life kinda got in the way. <strong>

**But I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I think I might have a few more and we'll be done with this story, which makes me kinda sad :(**

**Tell me what you think of this chapter though, I LOVE hearing it. Makes me smile like a crazy person.  
><strong>

**Have an amazing rest of the week.**

**H .x.**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Don't own Castle, glad Marlowe does after Cuffed :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen.<p>

Beckett woke the next morning and Castle was already awake.

"Morning." She smiled, kissing his neck.

Castle yawned.

"Yawning already, Castle, you've just woken up." Beckett smiled, drawing circles on his chest.

"Didn't sleep that much." He said flatly and Beckett froze.

"Rick," She began, pulling herself up so she was eye level with Castle, "Why not?"

He smiled at her, cupping her cheek.

"I was trying to decide the title for the new Nikki Heat book."

Beckett smiled, thankful to not have a repeat of him worrying about her.

"What did you come up with?" She asked, snuggling back into him.

"Everything that I came up with seemed too dirty." Castle laughed.

"You called one _Naked Heat, _and you managed to come up with more dirty ones than that?" Beckett laughed.

"Honestly, even my mind went places last night that I didn't know existed."

"Well, we need to get today over with and then maybe we'll find a title for your book tonight." Beckett smiled at Rick, moving up his chest and tugging him into a kiss.

Castle's hands moved up to Beckett's hips as she moved on top of him, the morning kiss moving into a passionate fueled kiss within seconds. Beckett moved away, her eyes darkening and a smile appearing on her face. She kissed all down his jaw line, slightly sucking as she moved down.

"Or should we just find a title for your new book now?" She whispered into Castle's ear.

Beckett's hands gripped his shoulders and he flipped them over. He was looking down at her, completely transfixed on her eyes and what she had just said to him.

She grabbed him again, missing his lips on hers. Her hands running down his bare chest and stopping on the waist line of his pajama bottoms. She heard a groan from deep inside his throat.

The ringing of Beckett's phone interrupted them.

"Beckett," She answered, still lying under Castle , her spare hand rubbing up his chest, "Yeah, ring me when it's all sorted."

She clicked her phone closed and smiled up to him.

"Hopefully this time tomorrow, it'll be all over." She was actually smiling from ear to ear. She had never been this excited for a case to be over. She would get to put a murderer away and get to go home with Castle.

"I think i'll miss this place." Rick said, rolling back on his side.

"Me too." Beckett said, sitting up and looking around the small apartment that they had shared the last few weeks.

It had witnessed so much of their short relationship and it would be weird when they would go back to their respective apartments.

"Shower?" Beckett asked Castle and he frowned.

"You made that sound like a question." He said, confused.

"It was." She said, stepping off the bed and pulling her shirt off.

"Beckett? Seriously?" Castle was already on his feet, following Beckett into the bathroom.

She waited for him in the shower, already putting the shampoo in her hair. They would wait till the case was over but this was to get him through the day.

She felt his hands on her, running up from her hips to her shoulders. She could feel him against her, she could feel every part of him against her.

"Kate." He whispered in her ear before nibbling on her earlobe.

"Yes." She asked, turning to face him, lathering the shampoo in her hair.

He was kissing her neck, sheltering her from the water.

"I need water, Castle." She frowned, moving away from him and then she saw what was driving his need for her.

She was actually shocked at what she saw. She'd felt it over his pants before, but she wasn't expecting this.

"Impressed?" He asked, smiling down at her.

She didn't have time to answer before she was against the wall, his mouth on hers hungrily wanting to taste her.

Her hands flew to his chest, then up his neck, through his hair. Going everywhere to take her mind off what was pressed against the inside of her thigh.

"Ow." Castle yelled, letting Beckett down.

"What?" She asked, entirely confused at him rubbing his eyes.

"Your shampoo got in my eye." He was reaching for the other wall, trying to get to the water.

"Why did you have your eyes open?" She asked, tugging him towards the water.

"I was just making sure this was real, that Katherine Beckett was actually in the shower with me. It hurts, Beckett." He whined and Beckett laughed.

"Come here." She maneuvered him towards her, putting him under the water.

He rinsed his eyes out as she rinsed her shampoo.

"Better?" She asked, as he finally opened his eyes again.

He nodded, reaching for his shampoo and still pouting.

Beckett conditioned her hair and Castle washed his. Both of their eyes still glued to each other. Beckett reached for the body wash but Castle grabbed it first.

"Allow me?" He asked, squeezing a large amount into his hands.

Cherry flavored.

He would never tell her that every time he went into the shower, he'd smell it just because it smelt like her. Just because he loved the smell of her.

He rubbed the body wash all over her, lifting her arms and 'accidentally' brushing his fingers over her nipple. She had to close her eyes to keep in control.

Beckett did the same to him, using her body wash and he didn't complain. He would happily smell like her today, happily smell like cherries if it meant that she got to wash him down.

When her hand slipped down, brushing past his groin Castle nearly fell into her. Slowly she rubbed her finger up him, feeling his pulse. Wrapping her fingers around him and gently tugging him. Moving her hand up and down him, she watched him. His eyes closed, the water hitting against his face until something snapped inside him.

"Stop." He said, panting.

"Why?" She asked, removing her hand.

"I don't want it to be like this," He kissed her, not giving her a choice in the matter, "Tonight, we'll do this properly."

"Castle, the other day though." She was referring to him getting her on the floor of his kitchen.

"I want to wait." He said, pushing her out of the shower. Apparently she was done in there.

She grabbed the first towel and watched him through the glass. His head hung low, the water pounding against his head.

Beckett was walking out the door when she saw in the mirror him flick the tap in the shower to cold. Wincing against the cold, she felt bad for starting it.

-x-

Beckett walked into the Herbert's apartment complex, heading straight for the elevator. One of the undercover detectives had managed to engage the doorman in a very heated discussion about religion so he didn't notice that Beckett slipped right past him.

She was thinking about this morning in the elevator, about her and Castle's shower, about how he made breakfast and they read the paper together on the sofa. About him kissing her in the doorway, telling her he would start packing and then head to the loft and wait for her call.

She was thinking of going over the plan in a cafe with Ryan and Esposito. They'd given her the bug for her ear, her GPS and a clean cellphone and camera. It had their and Castle's number in it, just in case.

When the elevator door opened, everything in her mind was shoved back and the only thing she would think of was this case.

She knocked on the door and Mrs. Herbert opened the door and Kate flashed her brightest smile.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to bother you but the super sent me up to look at the phone cable. I'm doing an assessment because we're looking at changing the wiring in the building."

She was hoping she would fall for it because she really couldn't be bothered pushing the door open.

"Oh, come on in then, dear."

And suddenly felt bad for what she about to do. She yanked out the phone cord, pulling the pliers from her pocket and snipping the end off, she also grabbed their cellphones without Mrs Herbert noticing.

When Mr Herbert walked into the kitchen, she stood.

"I'm afraid I lied to you, I'm here because of Stanley Perry." They both froze, Mr Herbert reaching for the phone. The line was dead.

"We'll give you anything, money, jewelry, whatever you want." He said, standing in front of his wife.

"I'm here because I'm an NYPD Detective working undercover and I was hired by him to come kill you and collect the ledger. If you are willing to cooperate, I'm willing to keep you safe. Is that something you are willing to do?" She asked, keeping a hand on the gun, neatly tucked into the back of her jeans.

They both let out a sigh of relief and nodded.

This was going to go off without a hitch.

-x-

She messaged Esposito tell him they were all go, just for appearances sake and in case there was a dirty cop in the 37th precinct that would be having a noisy, she hid in the air vent.

Quickly taking pictures of every page in the ledger, she watched through the vent at the scene evolving around her. CSU were dusting windowsills and tables in a room they hadn't even been in. Mr and Mrs Herbert were in the bedroom being prepped by Lanie to be put into body bags. Ryan was reassuring Mrs Herbert that she wouldn't suffocate.

It was all going to plan. It would all be over soon.

She saw Espo look up, he was looking right at her and he nodded, signaling to her that she could leave. How did he even know she was there? She hadn't got a clue but she smiled.

She managed to climb out of the air vent three floors below and pounded the stairwell until she left the service entrance, walking past Esposito, she handed him the camera, neither of them saying a word.

-x-

She raced into the Archstone Clinton, straight into the elevator, ready to confront Perry but something wasn't right. The doorman looked at her funny and the man that runs the elevator looked to the floor and wouldn't meet her eye's.

_Castle._

She almost broke through the door of their apartment. Racing into the bedroom when she didn't see him in the kitchen and lounge. She was calling his phone nonstop, it was going to voice message.

_Castle._

She rung Alexis, put on a happy voice and asked if she had heard from her Father or if he was at the loft. Alexis hadn't heard or seen her Father all morning. Beckett told her that he had accidentally taken her keys and if she heard from him to contact her straight away.

This wasn't good.

There was a knock at the door and Beckett flung it open.

One of Perry's men stood on the other side, looking down at the Detective.

"I believe you have something of Mr Perry's and he would like it back now." He gripped her arm, yanking her out the door. The ledger still in her hands.

"I was just bringing it to him." She replied, trying to get a read on him.

"Well, you rushed so fast into your apartment you had him worried you'd doubled him. Wouldn't want that now would we?" He smirked at her and felt sick.

"I wouldn't dare." She replied.

"Excellent, because if he doesn't get back what was taken from him, you wont get back what was just taken from you."

_Castle._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone, <strong>

**So I thought I would finally update this, sorry that it has taken so long. Crazy few weeks. This is the second to last chapter of this story :( I'm going to be sad to see it end. So enjoy this one and there will be the final one in a few days. **

**It'll be a lot longer than this one, I promise.**

**Tell me what you think please.**

**H**

**p.s sorry for the cliffhanger. oops. **


	18. The Final Chapter

**Disclaimer: Don't own Castle, I asked Santa for it though.**

**A/N: This is the last chapter :( Savor it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Beckett was fuming when she was lead into Perry's office. She was out for blood and nothing would stop her. He sat at his desk flicking pages of the New York Times, obviously not concerned about the seething wrath of Kate Beckett, who stood in front of his desk.

"Ah Detective Beckett, good to see you again. Is that what I think it is in your hand?" Perry said bluntly, not even looking up at her.

"Where is he?" She asked, her hand gripping the ledger.

"You see Detective, you really think that I would let you walk around with that ledger and not gain leverage over you? I think you've lost your touch."

Suddenly Beckett felt sick, she hadn't even thought about it. Why didn't she think about it? He was right, she was wrong. How could she be so stupid?

"You harm him and I'll put a bullet in your skull, I will promise you that" She was serious, dead serious.

"We had a slight issue with getting him to cooperate with us in the beginning, but unless you jerk me around, he'll stay mainly unharmed."

Beckett almost jumped across the desk to strangle him. Castle was hurt because she didn't think about his safety, this was all her fault.

"If that gets out, he wont be the only one that gets it. Let me see here, Javier Esposito, Kevin Ryan, Lanie Parish. My my, Detective, you keep your friends close to the job." He smiled up to her, raising an eyebrow.

That was it, he had kidnapped the man she loved and threatened the people she loved the most in this world. He wasn't going to live and tell that sorry.

"You've made a big mistake threatening them." She said, her eyes wide.

"Give me the ledger and it'll work out."

She stood there, watching him.

When he clicked his fingers, the man from downstairs approached her, he'd already taken her gun so she had to choice. He gripped her arm and she swung around, kneeing him in the balls and when he knelt down, she kneaded him in the nose. The crunching sound of cartilage filled the room. Pushing him to the ground, she heard Perry laugh.

"You will be a valuable asset if you can still prove your loyalty to me after this job is complete. Give me the ledger." His voice was stern, condescending and rude.

"Tell me where Castle is." she demanded, knowing she had the drop on him now. They were alone and she could take him down.

"If I tell you and you don't cooperate, I will get you. New York Clinic on Oxford."He finally spat out.

She threw the ledger across the room and bolted, running down the steps three at a time.

She grabbed her cellphone and dialed Esposito's number.

"Yo, we've been waiting to hear from you."

His voice was strained, she could tell he was nervous.

"Perry took Castle, he's at the New York clinic. I'm on my way there now. You need to move fast. He'll be getting rid of the ledger now and calling the people in it. He knows that if the Herbert's could take it that easily, then he needs to get a new one. The force needs to make the bust fast Espo," She ran across the road, a cab honking its horn at her, "Get a protective detail on Alexis and Martha, do not let them leave the loft."

"Anything else?" Esposito asked, she could tell he was on the move, she could hear the whirling of the precinct in the background.

"Get a detail on Lanie too, she is not allowed to leave the morgue."

"Lanie?" He had stopped walking and Beckett knew the feeling.

"Yeah."

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch. Ring me when you've got Castle."

-x-

She ran into the clinic, out of breath and panicked.

"Richard Castle, where is he?" she asked reception and the lady frowned.

"Are you immediate family?" She asked and Beckett reached for her badge.

She had never felt so lost without it before.

"I'm his wife." She lied, hoping that the lady didn't know who he was.

"Right this way, Mrs Castle. He's doing a lot better, next time you should let him know that climbing a ladder without someone holding it, isn't such a good idea."

She opened the door and peeked inside, "Mr Castle, your wife is here."

Beckett walked in, thanking the lady and turned to Castle. There was a cut above his left eye, along the brow line and around his eye was all bruised. His lip was split and his jaw line was already blue from bruising.

"I should fall from ladders more often if it gets you to call yourself my wife, or even open you up to the idea of it." His voice was strained, he was in pain but he was making everything lighthearted for her.

She couldn't even speak, this was her fault.

"Come here." He patted the bed but she shook her head. He had been so worried about her and the dangers of her job, she hadn't even thought about him and the dangers he faced, following her around.

"Kate, come here." His tone was serious this time and she complied to his order.

He took her hands in his and smiled.

"I'm ok, it was my own fault for resisting capture. Maybe I need a few lessons in the ring with you." He was making a joke of this to try and let Kate know he was fine but it wouldn't work on her this time, it had crossed the line.

"This isn't your fault, it's mine. You should have never come back, Rick. This is too much." She was serious, she hated that he was in danger.

"I came back because it's what I want, we've faced worse than this and came out shinning. Please don't push me away anymore. I want to be with you and I know you feel the same." His eyes said it all as they watched her, he lightly squeezed her hand, but she didn't squeeze back.

Kate thought long and hard about this. She could either push him away and keep him safe of keep him close and him be in danger.

Castle could see her struggling with everything that had just happened, He knew that she would push him away to push the emotion away. She would hide from it all and he wouldn't let her do it this time.

"If you tell me that I can't be your partner anymore, I'll go and find a bounty hunter or a rouge cop and they will become my new muse," Castle smiled jokingly, wrapping his fingers in hers tightly and not letting her pull away when she tried, but he knew he had to get serious with her. "Kate, I've done some stupid things before, before you came along even. You could walk away from us to keep me safe and the day after, I could be hit by a cab," Kate frowned at him, "Ok, not the best example. What I'm trying to say is that even though you try so hard to keep the person you love safe, sometimes you have to let them run with scissors. You told me that you would try your hardest to walk through the door every night and I'm promising you the same thing, I'm also promising to you right now that I wont let you walk away from me. On the job or off it, I'm not giving you up."

"You know the rule if you call me your muse, even if you are in hospital, I'll still hurt you," Beckett smiled, knowing that he had won this round, "and I'll hurt you if you ever end up in here again too, I don't like it, Rick."

He smiled, "So wifey, will you take me home? I'm pretty sure I don't have to stay overnight."

She scowled at him, rolling her eyes and going to find the nurse.

-x-

She left him in the capable hands of his daughter, who had smacked him for being reckless. They had told her that he'd fallen when he was being stupid, he hated lying to her but this wasn't the time to tell her, he would wait until Perry had been caught. Technically he hadn't lied though, he had fallen when being stupid. Stupid for not willingly going with Perry's men and falling onto one of their fist's, was the truth, but he would tell her that when Kate walked back through the door to the loft. When she was safely home.

She saw Esposito in the cleared out foyer of the hotel across the road from the Archstone Clinton and walked in.

"Eyes and ears inside say he's called a meeting of his top associates, easier for us to take them all down." Gates said to the ready task force, waiting for further instruction.

"Detectives from the other precincts, FBI and SWAT are currently waiting to take down their suspects too, we'll be doing it all at the same time so no one can let the others know, the ledger gave us around twenty names and we have uni's tracking down the last few whereabouts of Perry's men. Detective's Esposito, Ryan and Beckett are to go in with SWAT and remember that he will be armed. Let's bring everyone out safely please." Gate's dispersed the large group and they began getting ready.

Esposito pulled Beckett's gun vest over her securely putting in place, it was like he was checking it himself to see if it would stop a bullet. This was her first raid since she was shot, first massive break and even though it had been at the back of her mind, it was clearly on Esposito and Ryan's.

Beckett pulled Ryan's velcro tight across his back. "All set." She smiled to him, showing her that she was fine.

"Beckett." Gates called and Beckett walked to the desk that had been set up. Blueprints of the Archstone Clinton lay sprawled over it, SWAT pointing to different stairways, she heard the words "Best access" and "Easy firing range." Being muttered in hushed tones.

"I believe this is yours," Gates handed her back her badge, "And you'll be needing a weapon since your piece is still inside." Gate's handed her a gun, just like her other one. It slipped into her hand easily.

"Bring him down, Detective. You and Mr Castle have done the handwork and today it'll be rewarded. I am sad to see that Mr Castle isn't here to join us, I believe his input on this case was invaluable. Don't tell him that though, his ego is already too large for the precinct. He's your responsibility Detective, if you choose to keep him on as your partner, you have my blessing but whatever trouble he gets into, is on you."

Beckett almost fainted, Captain Gates just gave her permission to keep a civilian as her partner, not to mention a civilian that annoys her and doesn't follow protocol.

When the phone rang in, everyone turned. Gate's nodded and spoke softly to whoever was on the other end.

"We're on." She said and the mood in the room changed in a second.

Beckett looked from left to right, nodding at Ryan and then Esposito and then smiled.

-x-

SWAT were in front of her and Ryan. Esposito had taken the left stairwell and would eventually meet up in the middle.

Beckett closed her eyes for a split second to fully gain focus. She would walk through the door to Castle tonight, if it was the last thing she did.

"POLICE!" SWAT yelled as they burst through the door, the smoke bomb they had thrown a second earlier, filling the room.

"Don't move!" She heard Ryan yell, as he pushed a suspect to the floor.

There were a few gun shots that went off but Beckett was on the move, she wanted Perry.

He'd made a runner through the side door of his office, into the master bedroom.

"Stop." Beckett yelled, taking the safely off her gun.

He turned, still smiling, holding the gun that one of his men had taken from her earlier, her gun.

"Wouldn't it be poetic if you were killed with your own gun, Detecive?" He asked, smiling as he held it up to her. The barrel pointed right at her chest, right at the spot where she was shot last time.

Beckett's insides churned at the memory and at the gun pointing towards her.

"I should have known not to trust you, you've made a bad decision that you don't even realize you've made. You see, I burned the ledger, those people out there are only a handful of the people on my payroll. The rest will come after you, just you wait." His hand was steady, the gun still pointed at her.

"You should have never trusted me, you're right there, but what you don't realize is that I took pictures of every page in that ledger, every name and every detail. So it wont be me they will be coming after, it'll be you. I hope for your safety that they give you your own cell because you'll be sleeping with one eye open, looking over your shoulder for the rest of your life." Beckett smiled at him, watching his disappear.

She watched the anger boil in his eyes, his finger slipped onto the trigger as he aimed but Beckett was faster. She let off one shot, right into his thigh and lunged forward to kick the gun away from his reach.

"I would have happily shot you in the heart and killed you like you want, but you deserve to suffer for what you did."

-x-

"The Wife and gang returns from a hard day of work." Castle smiled, as he let the door open to the loft.

"Wife? How hard did you smack your head?" Lanie laughed, walking past him.

"We thought we'd come to you to celebrate." Beckett said, holding up a six-pack of beer in front of Castle.

Castle smiled as Beckett, Ryan, Esposito all walked through the door to the loft.

Beckett quickly stealing a kiss from Castle as she walked past, not bothered that everyone was looking at the two of them.

"You could have just used your key." Castle pulled a face at Beckett and she rolled her eyes.

"It's in my other jacket."

"Wife and key? Did you smack your heads together?" Lanie was laughing.

"I'm honored that you'd all come here to celebrate, so it all went to plan?" Castle asked, looking at the group, ignoring Lanie's remark.

"Over thirty arrests. Multiple counts of murder, fraud, tax evasion, drug smuggling. You name it, we've booked them for it. The people in booking hate us, but it was one for the records, I think." Esposito smiled, popping a cap off a bottle and handing it to Lanie.

"Well done." Castle smiled proudly.

"Gates sends her thanks as well, you know what else?" Beckett asked him, the others looking confused too.

"What?" Castle asked, taking a step closer to Beckett in the process.

"She gave us her blessing if you choose to continue working at the 12th as my partner."

Ryan's mouth fell open and Lanie laughed.

"She didn't?" Castle's eyes were huge, like a kid at Christmas.

Beckett just nodded.

"Captain Victoria Gates has given her blessing for a civilian to work at the 12th." Lanie stated, just as shocked as the boys.

"Do you reckon she'll make me a special badge or let me have a gun?"

"Don't push it, Castle." Beckett rolled her eyes and walked towards the sofa.

-x-

Lanie and Esposito had just left, chinese takeout boxes and empty beer bottles littered the coffee table.

Castle slumped back down next to Beckett. They had spent the evening talking and laughing with the others, Jenny had joined them after work and Alexis and Martha joined them for dinner before heading out to see the last screening of a romantic comedy Alexis had been waiting to see.

It had Ryan Gosling or Ryan Reynolds in it, Beckett couldn't remember which one.

"Tired?" Castle asked, squeezing her thigh.

Her eyes flickered open, she hand't even realized they were closed.

"A little, how's the head?" She asked, pulling herself to sit up.

It had bruised a lot more since she'd left in the afternoon. Lanie had looked over it when she arrived, it was doing what it was suppose to and Castle had iced it.

"Can't even feel it." He smiled.

"I should probably go home." Beckett stretched out, going to stand.

"What? Why?" Castle's grip tightened on her thigh.

"I've got nothing here and we need to be up early to go move everything out of the Archstone apartment."

Beckett had a point.

"You've slept here before when you've had nothing, don't go." He wasn't pleading but it was getting close to it.

"Castle, look at your head." She pointed to the stitches and bruises, "You need a good undisturbed sleep. The Doctor said -"

"I'm not going to get that if you aren't here, you're not going back to your apartment, Kate. You're not." He stood up, taking her hands and tugging her up to stand.

Then he did what the only thing that would silence her, he kissed her.

She didn't even have a chance at fighting back, she knew he would win. Hell, she let him win.

He pushed them back towards his office, his hand's around her waist, guiding her.

Their tongues finding each other as they made it through his office, she was moving slowly and he couldn't take it any longer. His hands ran down her back, slightly cupping her ass, he lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist.

"Castle?" She breathed out, against his neck.

"Yeah." He said, kicking the bedroom door closed behind them.

"Are you sure you want this? After today and everything?"

Castle let Beckett fall to the bed, leaning over her, he smiled. "I have never wanted anything more in my life than I want you right now." He kissed her quick, "Except maybe if Gates gave me a gun, I do want that."

Beckett had to laugh before pulling him back down to her. Their lips crushing together in heated kisses.

She tugged at his shirt, clearly wanting it gone. He reached up, yanking it off before reaching back down and kissing her neck.

Beckett was breathless already, his hands sliding off her jeans. She heard them hit the ground before she even realized she was out of them, nor that her shirt was already being lifted over her head.

She let her hands find the zipper of his jeans and gave a slight yank. Castle broke the kiss, letting his head fall and moaned into the pillow.

"I can't take them off if you're laying on top of me, Castle." Beckett laughed.

When he didn't respond, she tucked a finger into the waistband.

"Not helping." He grunted.

She was still laughing and had had enough. Hooking her foot around his ankle, she flipped them.

"Castle, what's wrong?" She was straddling him and playfully smacked his chest, when he wouldn't open his eyes.

"I just have to stop for a moment, I need to make sure this is real." He laughed.

"How do you know if it's real if you don't open your eyes?" She asked, rocking her hips into his and undoing the button of his pants.

He didn't respond, he only squeezed his eyes tightly closed.

"Rick, it's real. Open your eyes."

She knew when he used his first name that it would get his attention, his eyes flew open.

She'd taken her bra off when he had his eyes closed. His eyes scanned her body, she was only left with a pair of lacy black underwear. He wanted her, she knew that. It was all over his face, the hunger for her, it was under her as well, she could feel him through his jeans. But she saw another look, a look of love and trust and loyalty, a look he gave her everyday in the precinct, everyday in the apartment they shared in the Archstone Clinton, a look she refused to see until these past few weeks, a look she didn't understand until now.

She let him take control, he flipped them again. His eyes looking down on hers as he moved out of his jeans without looking away from her. His briefs came off with his jeans so the only clothing that the pair of them had on, were Beckett's underwear.

"You have too many clothes on." He whispered and she laughed. His ringers flicked under the lace top, pulling them down her long, slender legs.

She was kissing his neck, her lips burning against his skin.

He reached over to the nightstand but she pulled his hand back, shaking her head.

"Pill." She whispered, knowing he'd seen in on the bathroom counter at the Archstone.

"Sure?" He asked, in-between kissing her jawline.

"Yes." She said, it coming out like more of a moan.

It pushed Castle, his lips back on hers. Holding her hands in his, above her head.

Their bodies rocking together as they moved.

"Rick." She moaned, breaking the kiss.

"Yes?" He smiled, kissing her neck.

"Please." She whispered to him, needing him.

"Impatience is quite sexy on you, I'll admit it."

She frowned at him but he kissed her, trailed his fingers down her body, pulling her hips up to his. Her hands running through his hair, resting around his neck.

Beckett's eyes flickered close and her back arched into him when she felt him move inside her. He waited until she had adjusted to him before he went further. His lips kissing around her breast, his tongue hot against her nipple.

He moved out and back into her swiftly, getting faster each time. The quiet noises she was making, nudging him on. They moved together perfectly, finding a rhythm that intensified every touch, every feeling.

Beckett reached up, kissing his lips. Tongues moving together as well. Everything was sensuous, gratifying and loving. This was more than sex, this was their last first.

Castle moved her hips higher, letting him into her more. She was close, every feeling in her body screaming. Her fingers trailed down his back, when he moved back in, this time faster and more energetic, her fingers tug into his skin and his name escaped her lips.

She could tell he was close, every time he entered her, further than the last it almost shattered her.

His lips found hers, her arms wrapped around his neck and as he pushed into her again, they both lost it. Lost every sense of reality. This wasn't reality, it couldn't be. Two people couldn't possibly fit this well together, fall together into limbo, into a world where it was just them alone.

"Kate." He whispered, pushing himself back up, resting on his elbow.

"Yeah." She was still out of breath, stuck between the realms of reality and their own world.

He was smiling, watching her. She felt him move hair from her face, cupping her cheek he kissed her lips.

"I love you." He whispered, before closing his own eyes.

-x-

She woke when she felt him move next to her.

"Rick." She let her hand reach out, across his chest.

"Mmm." He murmured.

"Just checking." She whispered, pulling herself to sit up.

"What's the time?" He asked, opening his eyes.

She leaned over him, checking his alarm clock.

"5am."

It was early, they'd fallen asleep with the curtains open.

He sat up quickly, waking himself up.

"Good morning." He smiled, kissing her bare back.

Beckett just laughed at him, "Want some water?" She asked.

"I'll get it, you my dear, are naked and as much as I would enjoy it if you walked around naked, I've got a teenage daughter who I think it would only be fair if I scared her." He leapt from the bed, pulling on a pair of sweats.

"Come here." She said, holding out her hand to him. He leaned over, his face next to hers.

"I love you too." She whispered, kissing him gently.

She pushed him from her, pointing back towards the door but he was watching her in the doorway, his eyes on her as she sat in his bed, completely naked apart from the sheet wrapped around her, hair falling around her face, smiling up at him.

"What?" She asked.

"I want to wake up every morning like this Kate, move in." He watched her thought process as she contemplated his offer.

"If I say yes, are you going to start pestering me about marrying you right away as well?" she asked, toying with him.

"I thought we already were, you told that nice nurse we were and that was all your idea. But we can make it official." He smiled, leaning against the doorframe, his arms folded.

He had got her that time.

Beckett smiled over to him, "I'm all in if you are."

And just like that, she'd evened the score. She fell back against her pillow laughing, it only took Castle a second and he was already kissing her.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go, I can't believe it's over. I want to thank you all for being on this journey with me, keeping with the story and to those of you that have just started it, I hope you're enjoying it.<strong>

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, story alerted, author alerted, made this story a favorite and to people who simply stuck with it and waited for the updates. It means so much to me, you are all amazing and wonderful people.**

**I really hope you like where it ended, I wanted a playful ending, one that you can all choose how you think it would go in the future. **

**I really don't know what to do now, I've got two stories to finish but this one has been around for so long, I'm so sad. **

**Thank you again. Always. **

**Hannah**


End file.
